


Divergente télé-réalité ou véritable realité

by CourtneyAckles



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Betrayal, Danger, Dauntless Faction, Divergent Timelines, F/M, First Time, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Inspired by Divergent, Love/Hate, POV Eric (Divergent), POV Female Character, POV Four (Divergent), Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyAckles/pseuds/CourtneyAckles
Summary: Helena alias Lena  et Olivia alias Livia . Elles ont toutes deux, 18 ans Elles sont fans de la saga « Divergente » . Elle vont participer  à une télé réalité « Divergente ». Mais si les factions étaient bien réel, tout comme  Quatre, Tris, Eric , Jeanine et tous les autres n'étaient pas des acteurs mais bien réel . Comment Lena et Olivia vont t-elles survivre dans ce monde des faction ? Vont-elle pouvoir retrouver leur monde ? Et vont-elle réussir à résister au charme de beau Eric ? Leur amitié sera t-elle plus solide que tout ?  Cette fiction se passera sur plusieurs années .
Relationships: Christina/Will (Divergent), Eric (Divergent)/Original Female Character(s), Four | Tobias Eaton/Tris Prior/Original Character(s)





	1. chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth
> 
> Cette fiction pourra comporter des POV, Quatre, Tris et tout autres personnes . Je ne sais pas encore . Mais ce sera essentiellement des POV Helena, Olivia et Eric
> 
> J'espère que vous avez passer un joyeux Noël

POV Héléna 

Après trois heures de révisions, pour le baccalauréat littéraire, ma meilleure amie, Olivia et moi, nous décidions de nous octroyer une pose ,en regardant le film « Divergente » en DVD ,pour la centième fois . On avait été voir également le second volet de la saga au cinéma , plusieurs fois . On était impatiente de voir le dernier volet qui était en deux parties en 2016 et 2017. Bien sûr nous avions lu et relu les livres un nombre incalculable de fois même le livre « Quatre ». 

C'était grâce à Olivia que j'ai découvert la saga, elle n'arrêtait pas de me parler de « Divergente ». J'avais fini par capituler, quand elle m'a dit que l'acteur Theo James jouait dans le film. Je connaissais l'acteur depuis « Underword Nouvelle Ère », j'étais fan de la quadrilogie « Underword ». Et je suis heureuse d'avoir été voir le premier film « Divergente », car j'ai adoré. Donc j'ai acheté les livres par la suite. Par contre ,Olivia était fan aussi des deux autres sagas du moment « Hunger Games » et « Le Labyrinthe ». Je me suis ennuyée devant le premier film de Hunger Games » et « Le Labyrinthe » cela ne m'attirait pas du du tout

Olivia est moi, nous faisions partie d'une bande d'amis mixtes . Mais Olivia était ma seule véritable amie, les autres je le trouvais sympa, mais nos conversations étaient superficielles, alors qu'avec Olivia on parlait de tout . Avec ma meilleure amie, on se connaissait,depuis la seconde, on s'était retrouvé l'une à côté l'autre en classe. Olivia était la fille, dynamique, populaire, que tout le monde aimait . Elle était grande, mince, de grands yeux bleus, de longs cheveux blonds, qu'elle avait coupés il y a peu en coupe à la garçonne, comme pour faire, comme l'héroïne Tris dans « Divergente ». Cette coupe la rendait encore plus sexy qu'avant, elle portait toujours des vêtements à la mode . Moi j'étais tout le contraire, la fille qu'on ne remarque pas, calme, pas sûr d'elle. J'étais petite,ronde .J'étais obèse au collège, mais grâce à Olivia qui m'a soutenus dans mon régime, qui venait à la salle de sports avec moi, alors qu'elle détestait le sport. J'avais perdu 20 kilos en deux ans et depuis quelques mois, je me stabilisais . J'avais encore 5 kg à perdre,pour avoir un IMC* normal . Sinon j'avais de longs cheveux bruns ondulés qui me descendaient jusqu'aux fesses, les yeux marrons.

A force de regarder le premier opus de « Divergente », on connaissait les répliques par cœur.  
« Bon ecoutez-moi, je suis Eric, je suis l'un de vos chefs ,vous voulez être des audacieux ,il faudra rentrer par ici. Si vous n'avez pas le cran de sauter. Vous n'avez pas votre place chez nous**. répétons-nous en même temps que l'acteur Jai Courtney.  
Jai Courtney était le fantasme absolu d'Olivia. Moi je le trouvais pas spécialement beau dans le rôle d'Éric. Mais c'est vrai que dans « Die Hard 5 », il fallait bien que je reconnaisse qu'il était plutôt mignon. Mais il n'égalait pas Théo James dans mon cœur .  
\- Est-qu'ils t'ont poussés ?** Répétons- nous en même temps que Theo James.  
Je fis un arrêt sur image pour admirer les beaux yeux de l'acteur .  
\- Hey, on l'a pas fait tout à l'heure pour Jai s'indigna Olivia.  
\- L'entrainement se fera en deux étapes . La première est physique . Vous pousserez votre corps au maximum pour maitriser les techniques de combat . La seconde est mentale, il vous poussera aussi à la limite , ce sont vos peurs que vous devrez vaincre,avant qu'elle ne le fasse . Votre groupe sera séparé de celui des natifs, mais vous serez classé ensemble. Votre rang déterminera le travail auquel vous pourrez prétendre, par la suite : rejoindre le gouvernement,garder la clôture ou empêcher les sans-faction de s'entre-tuer dit l'interprète de Quatre** .  
\- Ses rangs vont aussi déterminer ceux qui vont être évincés**. dit l'acteur jouant Eric.  
On dit sa réplique avant qu'il la prononce.

POV Olivia 

Héléna et moi , après avoir révisé trois heures, je réussis à faire décrocher Héléna de ses bouquins de révisions . Je comprenais pas pourquoi elle s'inquiétait, elle ava it les meilleures notes de la classe, moi j'étais une bonne élève mais pas dans les premières . Quand je nous regardais, si différente, je me demandais comment on pouvait être amies, parfois . Hélène était le style fille effacée, habillé avec ses éternels joggings ou des vêtements amples . Elle se voit encore obèse et j'essaye de la féminiser mais il y a encore du boulot . Je sais que mes autres amies « populaires », me demande ce que je fais avec elle . Mais moi avec Héléna ,je peux être vrai, pas ce rôle de fille jolie ,riche et superficielle, que je joue depuis mon enfance . Grâce à notre amitié, personne ne l'ennuie . Je lui ai appris à s'amuser, à écouter la musique actuelle et les films. Et elle m'a appris à être plus moi-même, à être sérieuse à l'école. Sans elle, j'aurais sûrement redoublé ma seconde . On était complémentaires voilà .

POV Héléna 

Quelques jours plus tard , ma meilleure amie débarque avec un magazine sur les séries toute excitée.  
« Regarde ! Regarde ! Me Cria t -elle  
\- Bonjour déjà Livia . Et explique-moi calmement .  
\- Léna , il y a jeux-concours pour participé à une nouvelle télé-réalité sur la saga « Divergente » aux USA . »

Je pris le magazine et lu :  
Tu es fan de la saga « Divergente » de Véronica Roth, tu veux participer à un jeu d'aventures sur ta saga préféré pendant 1 an . As-tu ta place chez les Audacieux, les Altruistes, Les Sincères , Les Érudits ou les Fraternels ou mérites tu de finir chez les Sans-faction ? Tu seras novice pendant 1 an,à la fin de l'initiation la personne qui sera le plus haut dans classement gagnera 10 000 € .  
Réponds aux questionnaires ci-dessus :

1\. La faction d'origine de Tris ?  
Altruiste 

2\. Quelle(s) faction(s) sont éliminées par Tris lors de la cérémonie du choix ?  
Sincères et Fraternels 

3 .Quel faction choisi Tris ?  
Audacieux

4 Quelle est la faction d'origine d'Andrew Prior  
Erudits

5 Quelle est l'âge de Tris au début de la saga ?  
16 ans 

6 Quel personnage passe d'ami à ennemi en attaquant Tris puis se suicide ?  
Al

7 Quel est le véritable de nom de Quatre ?  
Tobias Eaton

8 De quel faction vient-il ?

Altruistes

9 Pourquoi le surnomme t-on Quatre ?  
Car il a que 4 peurs

10 Comment surnomme t-on les Altruistes ?  
Les pètes-secs 

11 Combien de novices deviendront des Audacieux à la fin de l'initiation ( natifs et transferts réunis) ?  
10

12 Que deviennent les novices éliminés ?  
Ils deviennent des sans-faction

13 Que représente le premier tatouage de Tris ?  
3 choucas

14 Dans quelle ville se situe l'histoire ?  
Chicago

15 Comment s'appelle le leader qui s'occupent des Novices ?

Eric

16 De quel faction vient t-il ?  
Erudits

17 Comment s'appelle le leader des Erudits ?

Jeanine Matthews

18 Comment s'appelle le leader des Sincères ?

Jack Kang

19 Comment s'appelle l'acteur qui incarne Caleb ?

Ansel Elgort

20 Comment s'appelle l'actrice qui joue Tori ?

Maggie Q

Si vous gagnez dans quel faction voulez-vous être ?  
Audacieux 

Les fans français qui gagneront seront contacter pour un casting à Paris . Il devront impérativement avoir entre 18 et 26 ans . Et parler aisément anglais .

Olivia et moi nous envoyons un questionnaire chacune .

Quelques semaines plus tard, je reçois un appel.  
« Bonjour, je souhaiterais parler à Mademoiselle Helena Scheineder .  
\- C'est moi-même.  
\- Je m'appelle Laurent Martin, je vous appelle pour vous dire que vous aviez été tirer au sort et que vous faites partis des 50 sélectionnés pour le casting « Divergente ».  
\- Ouah merci ! Criai-je avec les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Vous êtes attendu le samedi 25 mai à L'hôtel « Raphael »,17 avenue Kieber , 16ème arrondissement de Paris, à 14h 00. Vous recevrez dans la semaine par courrier tous les renseignements.  
\- Merci.  
\- Bonne journée. »

En raccrochant , je découvris 2 appels en absence d'Olivia . Je la rappelais immédiatement.  
« Héléna ! J'ai été appeler pour le casting de « Divergente » ! Je suis retenue !  
\- Moi aussi Olivia !  
\- Super j'espère qu'on sera retenue ensemble ou pas du tout . Je veux pas faire cette aventure sans toi.  
\- Moi non plus . »

POV Olivia

Quelques semaines plus tard, je courus à travers l'étage avec une serviette autour de mon corps, trempée par la douche ..  
« Bonjour, je souhaiterais parler à Mademoiselle Olivia Guevara .  
\- C'est moi-même.  
\- Je m'appelle Laurent Martin, je vous appelle pour vous dire que vous aviez été tirer au sort et que vous faites partis des 50 sélectionnés pour le casting « Divergente ».  
\- C'est génial ! Vous savez ce que cela représente pour moi .  
\- Vous êtes attendu le samedi 25 mai à L'hôtel « Raphael »,17 avenue Kieber , 16ème arrondissement de Paris, à 14h 00. Vous recevrez dans la semaine par courrier tous les renseignements.  
\- Merci.  
\- Bonne journée. »

En raccrochant , j'appelle Héléna, mais elle ne décrocha pas . J'appelle une nouvelle fois, mais je tombe toujours sur son maudit répondeur . Je dansais dans ma chambre comme une folle. Héléna finit par me rappeler .  
« Héléna ! J'ai été appeler pour le casting de « Divergente » ! Je suis retenue !  
\- Moi aussi Olivia !  
\- Super j'espère qu'on sera retenue ensemble ou pas du tout . Je veux pas faire cette aventure sans toi.  
\- Moi non plus . »

POV Héléna et Olivia

On prit le train, en direction de Paris, le vendredi à midi après les cours . On avait trouvé un hôtel formule 1 à proximité de l'hôtel où aurait lieu le casting le lendemain . Nous étions toutes excitées, nous nous baladions dans Paris . Cette nuit là , en raison de l'excitation, nous dormions peu .

On arriva à l'hôtel avec 45 min d'avance , où nous fit attendre dans le hall, la plupart des sélectionné étaient là. . On devait bien être une cinquantaine,en effet . On parla avec des fans venant de Lyon.

POV Héléna 

On nous appela 4 par 4 à entrer dans la salle. On attendit que les autres finissent et qu'on nous appelle., je passais en même temps qu'Olivia, 4 tables étaient déposés à chaque recoin de la grande salle .  
« Good Afternnon . I'm Yolande . What's your nane ? ( Bonjour. Je suis Yolande. Quel est ton nom?)  
\- Helena Scheineder . ( Héléna Scheineder)  
\- I verified your identity. (je vérifiais votre identité)  
\- Good . (bien)  
\- How old are you ? (Quel est ton âge ?)  
\- 18 years old. (18 ans)  
\- How you discovered « Divergente » ? (Comment as-tu découvert « Divergente ?»  
\- By my best friend Olivia, who is over there. (Par ma meilleure amie, Olivia, qui est là-bas)  
\- If you win and she not, you leave how even? ( Et tu gagnes et pas elle, tu pars comme même ?)  
\- We meant to make the adventure together or not at all . ( On s'est dit qu'on faisait l'aventure ensemble ou pas du tout)  
-In what faction would you want to be ? ( Dans quelle faction voudrais-tu être ?  
\- I answered as many fan. I suppose the faction of « the Dauntless » but I think that I shall better at « The Abnegation ». (J'ai répondu comme beaucoup de fan, je suppose Audacieux; mais je pense que je serai mieux chez les Altruistes)  
\- Good. A Quality and a defect ? ( Bien. Qualité et Défauts)  
\- I'am helpful but I'am shy person. (je suis serviable mais je suis timide )  
\- Indeed, you would be better « The Abnegation » ( En effet, tu serais mieux chez les Altruistes)  
-What is your favorite man character and woman character ? ( Quel est ton personnage masculin préféré et féminin ?)  
\- My favorite man character is Four and my favorite woman character is Christina . (Mon personnage préféré masculin est Quatre et féminin Christina.)  
\- Thank you. You will have a positive and negative answer at the beginning of July. » (Merci, nous enverrons une réponse positive ou négative début juillet.)

POV Olivia

On nous appela 4 par 4 à entrer dans la salle. On attendit que les autres finissent et qu'on nous appelle., je passais en même temps qu'Olivia, 4 tables étaient déposés à chaque recoin de la grande salle .  
« Good Afternnon . I'm Xavier . What's your name ?***  
\- Olivia Guevara .  
\- I verified your identity.  
\- Good .  
\- How old are you ?  
\- 18 years old.  
\- How you discovered « Divergente » ?  
\- I bought the first book out of curiosity. The seller told me that if I had loved « Hunger Games ». I would like « Divergent » ( j'ai acheté le premier livre par curiosité. La vendeuse m'a dit que si j'avais aimé « Hunger Games »,j'aimerais « Divergente ».)  
-In what faction would you want to be ?  
-I want be the faction « The Hauntless » (j'aimerais être chez les audacieux)  
\- Good. A Quality and a defect ?  
\- I'am a strong personality it's a quality as a defect. (j'ai une forte personnalité qui est peut être une qualité comme un défaut.)  
\- Indeed.  
-What is your favorite man character and woman character ?  
\- My favorite man character is Eric and my favorite woman character is Tris .  
\- Thank you. You will have a positive and negative answer at the beginning of July. »

POV Héléna 

Nous rentrions toutes excitées de notre escapade parisienne, nous étions fébriles à l'attente du résultat .  
« Tu imagines, si on est retenues, pour cette télé-réalité « Divergente », ce sera notre plus belle expérience dit Olivia.  
\- Olivia, tu as vu combien on était à Paris. Puis ce casting est à travers le monde .  
\- Tu es trop terre à terre .  
\- Et toi trop rêveuse . »

Malgré notre impatience, au résultat du casting, on préparait le baccalauréat, avec le plus grand sérieux. Du 15 mai au 15 juin, on ne vit pas le temps passé avec toutes les épreuves écrites et orales de l'examen. On termina le 15 juin . On aurait les résultats que le 7 juillet .J'étais inquiète,je visais la mention B.. Si l'une de nous deux n'avait pas son examen, notre voyage au USA en janvier serait reporté.

Depuis 2 ans, avec Olivia , on travaillait pendant les vacances et les weeks-ends, en faisant du baby-sitting, des inventaires, travailler au fast-food, faire la plonge dans des restaurants. On allait encore travailler d'août à décembre,pour épargner le maximum d'argent pour notre road-trip à travers les USA pendant 6 mois.

POV Olivia 

Quelques jours après les résultats du bac que j'avais eu de justesse et Héléna avait eu la mention B , je reçus une lettre.

DIVERGENTE PRODUCTION  
15 BOULEVARD MURAT  
75016 PARIS 

Mademoiselle GUEVARA Olivia  
11 rue de la Libération  
56000 VANNES

OBJET : Casting du 25 mai 2015 Paris, le 20 juillet 2015  
émission télé « Divergente »

PJ : fiches informations

Mademoiselle,

Vous avez participé , le 25 mai 2015 au casting pour l'émission de télévision « Divergente », qui se déroulera pendant 1 an à Chicago.

Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer, que vous avez été retenue parmi des milliers de candidats à travers le monde, vous faire partie des 5 candidats qui vont vivre l'aventure « Divergente »

Nous vous attendons :

LE 1 août 2015 à 14h00  
A l'AEROPORT INTERNATIONAL O'HARE  
DE CHICAGO -USA

Vous trouverez ci-joint diverses informations concernant le voyage et l'émission.

Veuillez agréer, Mademoiselle , nos sincères salutations.

Monsieur SPENCER DAVID  
P.D.G 

Bien sûr dès que je reçue la lettre, j'espérais de tous mon cœur que Héléna avait eu aussi une réponse positive . J'allais l'appeler quand elle m'appela pour m'annoncer toute excitée la bonne nouvelle. Nous étions prises toute les deux.

POV Héléna et Olivia

Le 30 juillet, à 10h00, heure française, nous prenions l'avion à Aéroport Orly à Paris direction Chicago. L'aventure « Divergente » nous attendaient, notre amitié allait être plus forte après ça. 

*******************************************************************************  
* IMC : Indice de Masse Corporelle  
** Réplique du film Divergente 1


	2. chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth
> 
> Message autrice : Je vous souhaite une bonne année 2021. J'espère que cette année sera meilleure que 2020. Je vous souhaite la santé et que vos projets se réalisent

POV Olivia et Héléna 

A notre arrivée à l'aéroport de Chicago , nous vîmes une grande femme noire avec de longs cheveux bruns, qui portait une pancarte « Divergente ». Nous étions, les deux dernières .  
« Bonjour, vous êtes Olivia Guevera et Héléna Scheineder » dit la femme noire en anglais.  
\- Oui répond-on .  
\- Je suis Amélia et je vais vous conduire à votre hôtel. Le jeu commencera demain. »  
On suivit tous cette femme. Donc, il y avait avec nous, comme participants : Ruth, l'Allemande,  
Rose, l'Anglaise et Hugh , l'Australien . On était surprise, on pensait que la saga avait un public exclusivement féminin .

Elle nous conduisit dans un hôtel, où nous avions chacun notre chambre . Elle nous dit qu'elle viendra nous chercher demain à 10h00, pour qu'on nous explique le jeu . Et que ce dernier commencera officiellement demain à 12h00 .

POV Olivia 

Le soir, nous étions tous réunis dans la chambre de Ruth à manger des bonbons et bien sûr à discuter de « Divergente ».  
« Quels sont votre livre préféré et votre film ? Moi mon livre préféré est le premier mais le film c'est le deux .  
\- Moi le tome 1 et le divergente 1 sans hésiter dit Rose.  
\- Moi les deux premiers livres ex-acquo comme les films, par contre j'ai détesté le troisième tome . Et le livre du point de vue »Quatre » pas encore acheter, j'hésite dit Hugh.  
\- Pareil j'ai détesté le troisième tome . Par contre j'ai adoré le livre « Quatre » dis-je.  
\- Pareil concernant le troisième . Mon livre préféré comme le film reste le premier. Je n'ai pas aimé le livre « Quatre » répondit l'Anglaise.  
\- Moi j'ai aussi détesté le tome 3 . Mais j'ai préféré le tome 2 et le film le premier . Car j'ai trouvé le premier film mieux adapté que le second. Et le livre « Quatre », je l'ai pas lu. Et toi Héléna ? Questionna Ruth  
\- Euh... j'ai préféré le premier tome et moi aussi je trouve que le premier film est mieux adapté dit Héléna.  
\- Votre acteur préféré ? Demandai-je.  
\- Tobias ! Criait Rose et Ruth.  
\- Franchement qu'est que vous avez avec lui. Je peux pas répondre les filles, je ne suis pas gay dit Hugh avec humour .  
\- Comme Héléna . Moi c'est Jai.  
\- Il est moche dit Rose.  
\- Non, il est sexy, et encore plus dans « Terminator : Genisys « , comme dans « Die Hard 5 », c'est une bombe sexuelle .  
\- T'aime les bad boy rigola Ruth.  
\- J'avoue , ceux qui peuvent me tuer .  
\- Tu te prends pour une « Divergente », c'est pour ça la coupe Tris plaisanta Hugh.  
\- Dans l'absolu, on est tous des « Divergents », car on n'a pas été élever selon leur règle.  
\- C'est vrai confirmèrent Ruth, Rose et Hugh »  
Après avoir discuté plusieurs heures, on décida de dormir . Malgré que moi et Ruth avons essayé de faire parler Héléna, si elle a décroché 10 mots dans la soirée ,c'est le maximum. J'espère que cette aventure, lui permettra d'être plus sûr d'elle. 

POV Héléna

Le soir, nous étions tous réunis dans la chambre de Ruth a manger des bonbons et bien sûr à discuter de « Divergente ».  
« Quels sont votre livre préféré et votre film ? Moi mon livre préféré est le premier mais le film c'est le deux dit ma meilleure amie  
\- Moi le tome 1 et le divergente 1 sans hésiter dit Rose.  
\- Moi les deux premiers livres ex-acquo comme les films, par contre j'ai détester le troisième tome . Et le livre du point de vue de »Quatre » pas encore acheter, j'hésite dit Hugh.  
\- Pareil j'ai détesté le troisième tome . Par contre j'ai adoré le livre « Quatre » dis Olivia  
\- Pareil concernant le troisième . Mon livre préféré comme le film reste le premier. Je n'ai pas aimé le livre « Quatre » répondit l'Anglaise.  
\- Moi j'ai aussi détesté le tome 3 . Mais j'ai préféré le tome 2 et le film le premier . Car j'ai trouvé le premier film mieux adapter que le second. Et le livre « Quatre », je l'ai pas lu. Et toi Héléna ? Questionna Ruth  
\- Euh... j'ai préféré le premier tome et moi aussi je trouve que le premier film est mieux adapter dis-je.  
Je me triturais les manches de mon sweat, j'aimais vraiment pas être parmi des inconnus.  
\- Votre acteur préféré ? Demanda Olivia.  
\- Tobias ! Criait Rose et Ruth.  
\- Franchement qu'est que vous avez avec lui. Je peux pas répondre les filles, je ne suis pas gay dit Hugh avec humour .  
\- Comme Héléna . Moi c'est Jai répondit mon amie.  
\- Il est moche dit Rose.  
\- Non, il est sexy, et encore plus dans « Terminator : Genisys « , comme dans « Die Hard 5 », c'est une bombe sexuelle .  
Olivia vouait un véritable culte à Jai. Moi je trouvais sexy Theo James. Mais pas au point de l'avoir tatoué sur mon corps. Olivia c'était fait tatouer Jai au niveau du cœur et Eric sur le poignet gauche . Au niveau de la clavicule la date de naissance de Jai.  
\- T'aime les bad boy rigola Ruth.  
\- J'avoue , ceux qui peuvent me tuer rigola ma meilleure amie.  
C'est vrai que tous les mecs avec qui elle était sortie étaient des mecs ,macho qui l'avait fait souffrir en la trompant. Depuis quelques temps,c'était des sosies de Jai Courtney.  
\- Tu te prends pour une « Divergente », c'est pour ça la coupe Tris plaisanta Hugh.  
\- Dans l'absolu, on est tous des « Divergents », car on n' a pas été élever selon leur règle répondit ma meilleure amie.  
\- C'est vrai confirmèrent Ruth, Rose et Hugh »  
Après avoir discuté plusieurs heures, on décida de dormir . Malgré que Olivia et Ruth avaient essayés de me parler. Je n'arrivais pas à me sentir à l'aise. Je me demande comment je vais gérer cette aventure. Est-ce que je vais réussir cette aventure ?

POV Olivia 

Le lendemain, nous étions tous habillés en noir de la tête au pied. Sauf Héléna qui était habillée toute en noir, sauf son pantalon ressemblait à un pantalon militaire . Amelia, nous conduisit tous dans un grand complexe. On arriva dans une salle où il y avait pleins d'écrans et on pouvait voir les « différentes factions », « les sans-faction », « le marché des médisants » et tous les lieux présents dans les livres de Véronica Roth. Un homme apparut.  
« Bonjour, je m'appelle Amar . Je vous souhaite la bienvenu dans la nouvelle émission « Divergente ». Je vois que vous voulez tous devenir des Audacieux . Sauf mademoiselle avec le pantalon militaire .  
Héléna rougit à la remarque.  
\- Donc vous allez vivre pendant 1 an comme dans la saga. Vous serez enfermé, comme vous voyez aux écrans, nous avons recrée la clôture comme dans le livre. Ceux qui seront éliminés des factions, deviendront des sans-faction. Donc vous resterez dans le jeu pendant 1 an. La personne qui sera la mieux notée et intégrer gagnera 10 000 €  
\- Et si nous sommes plusieurs à gagnés, par exemple ex-acquo au classement des Audacieux? Demandai-je  
\- Normalement ce n'arrive jamais, mais si cela arrive, bien sûr la somme sera divisée.  
\- Comment on va rentrer dans le jeu ? Questionna Rose.  
\- Par le quartier des Fraternels, comme vous le savez certains travaille l'autre côté de la clôture,dans les champs. En tout cas le matin, en ce moment vu les fortes chaleurs, l'après-midi , ils trient la récolte du matin dans des abris au frais. Donc nous devons vous envoyer absolument à 12h00 . La clôture se ré-ouvre, pour laisser rentrer les fraternels qui hors de la clôture. Ensuite elle sera ouverte de nouveau à 8h00 ,demain et directement refermé par les Audacieux.  
\- Bien dit Rose qui était excitée par le jeu.  
\- Vous devez nous donner téléphone portable, cigarettes, bijoux. Maintenant vous êtes dans le jeu.  
On lui donna tous sans posée de question.

Après ce débrifing, Amar et Amélia nous emmenèrent en 4X4 noirs, à limite de la clôture qui était immense. J'étais impressionné . Ils nous firent descendre.   
« Suivez les fraternels et dans à peine 1 km, vous passerez la clôture et le jeu commencera. Bonne chance à tous .  
\- Merci crions-t-on en choeur.

Donc on avança , on réussit à passer la clôture sans trop de difficulté . On avançait doucement à travers le « Quartier des Fraternels ». Les Fraternels en tout cas les acteurs qui jouaient les Fraternels tenaient à la perfection leur rôle. Une femme noire, petite avec les cheveux qui recouvrait son visage avança vers nous.  
\- Bonjour, je suis Johanna. Qui êtes-vous ?  
\- Des Audacieux je répondis avec aplomb .  
\- Je ne vous connais pas. Et les Audacieux ne portent pas cette couleur dit la fraternel en désignant Héléna.  
\- C'est une sans-faction rétorquai-je.  
Ce jeu m'amusait déjà beaucoup.  
\- Une sans-faction ne porte pas cette couleur, et puis les sans-faction sont maigres, ce n'est pas le cas de votre amie. Voilà les Audacieux vous allez vous expliquer avec eux. »

POV Héléna

Après ce débrifing, Amar et Amélia nous emmenèrent en jeep, à limite de la clôture qui était immense. J'étais impressionné . Ils nous firent descendre.   
« Suivez les fraternels et dans à peine 1 km, vous passerez la clôture et le jeu commencera. Bonne chance à tous dit Amar.  
J'ai eu l'impression une fraction de seconde, qu'il avait peur pour nous, comme si on envoyait des animaux à l'abattoir . Mais je chassais cette idée de ma tête, ce n'était qu'un jeu, personne n'allait mourir.  
\- Merci crions-t-on en choeur.

L'actrice qui jouait Johanna rétorqua à Olivia : « Une sans-faction ne porte pas cette couleur, et puis les sans-faction sont maigres, ce n'est pas le cas de votre amie. Voilà les Audacieux vous allez vous expliquer avec eux. »  
J'étais blessée qu'on fasse encore allusion à mon poids . J'aurais dû écouter Olivia et m'habiller en noir comme eux tous . Je n'aimais pas me faire remarquée et là j'avais fais tout pour .

En effet des « Audacieux » débarquèrent dans 4X4 noirs.  
« Bonjour Johanna . Qui sont-ils ? Demanda un audacieux.  
\- Je ne sais pas commandant . Ils viennent d'arrivés.  
\- Comment ? S'énerva le commandant.  
\- Ils sont arrivés en même temps que les fraternels qui étaient l'autre côté de la clôture. Cela doit être des rebelles de l'autre côté de la clôture.  
Les Audacieux nous fouillèrent .  
-Aucune arme. Vous ! Vous venez avec nous. On vous emmène. Nos leaders décideront de votre sort dit l'audacieux à notre attention. »

Olivia et les autres étaient excités par le jeu. Moi je trouvais ça très réel et j'étais terrifiée . J'essayais de me raisonner, en me disant que c'était un jeu . Pendant tous le trajet , je tenais la main à Olivia pour me rassurer.

« Les Audacieux », nous conduisirent jusqu'au quartier des Erudits, on le reconnu tous le monde était en bleu . Nous reconnûmes aussi « la Ruche » qui était comme la description dans les bouquins. Ils nous confièrent à d'autres Audacieux . On était dehors,devant des rails On vit des Audacieux de notre âge sautés dans tous les sens. IL y avaient aussi que un Erudit, trois Altruistes, et quatre sincères . On attendit le train, on se regardait les 5 participants, on comprit qu'on allait devoir sauter comme dans les livres. Je n'avais pas lâché la main d'Olivia , quand le train arriva à notre hauteur, on sauta. On réussit tous sauf 1 sincère et Hugh. Olivia se mit à rire à cause de l'adrénaline et cela fut contagieux, Rose, Ruth et moi, on la suivit. Les acteurs Audacieux,Altruistes, Sincères nous regardèrent comme si on venait de la planète Mars. Ils étaient vraiment dans leur rôle.

On entendit le signal dans le train . Ruth, Rose, Olivia et moi, on vit des Audacieux sauter, on fit de même . Un acteur jouant un audacieux ne réussit pas . Cet homme semblait bien mort, mais ce n'était pas possible c'était un jeu .

POV Eric 

Mark, l'un des Audacieux ,s'approcha de moi et me chuchota quelque chose « Nous avons trouvé dans le quartier des fraternels , des personnes qui se sont infiltrés. Elles venaient hors de la clôture. »  
Je lui fis signe de s'éloigner .Je scannais les novices et en effet, je fis 4 filles, trois étaient habillés comme nous en noirs, mais elles n'étaient pas des Audacieuse. Je me félicitais de connaître tous les Audacieux. Et la dernière fille, était vêtue bizarrement . Je verrais leur cas après . Il fallait que je fasse mon discours d'arrivée des novices.

« Bon ecoutez-moi, je m'appelle Eric, je suis l'un de vos chefs ,vous voulez être des audacieux ,il faudra rentrer par ici. Si vous n'avez pas le cran de sauter. Vous n'avez pas votre place chez nous  
\- On saute dans un bassin monsieur dit un Erudit.  
\- Cela tu le découvriras.  
\- Non dans un filet ! Criait une des filles qui venait hors de la clôture .   
J'étais surpris comment pouvait-elle savoir ça . Elle était blonde avait la même coupe que Tris et était très sexy . Je la mettrais bien dans mon lit. Elle s'approcha du rebord.  
\- Léna, je vais rencontrer le beau Quatre avant toi ! Criait-elle. »  
Je ne savais pas à quelle fille ,elle s'adressa . J'étais encore plus surpris,comment elle pouvait savoir que c'était Quatre,qui se trouvait en bas . Il fallait vraiment que je tire cette affaire au claire. J'étais un ancien Erudit et j'avais gardé ce besoin de comprendre les choses . « Les 4 rebelles de la clôture » suivirent puis les autres.

Je laissais Quatre et Tris se chargés des novices .  
« Suivez-moi dis-je à l'attention des « Rebelles de la clôture ».  
Elles me suivent docilement. Je vis la première sauteuse me regarder avec désir . Ce semblait être le style de fille qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Si les autres leaders décidaient de pas les tuer . Je la mettrais bien dans mon lit dès ce soir . Cela faisait 2 semaines que je n'avais pas couché avec une fille, à cause d'une longue mission extérieure, pour empêcher les sans-faction de s'entre-tuer. 

On arrivait à la salle de réunion, où étaient déjà réunis les 4 autres leaders : Max, Joshua, Jack et Rob .  
« Bonjour, je suis Max, voici Joshua, Jack et Rob. Vous connaissez déjà Eric. Et vous qui êtes-vous?  
La blonde s'avança d'un pas, d'un air déterminé . On sentait une leadeuse dans l'âme.  
\- Je m'appelle Livia , voici Ruth, Rose et Léna .  
Livia, Ruth, Rose, semblaient prendre ça à la rigolade, comme si elles ne risquaient rien. On dirait que c'était un jeu pour elles . Donc c'est elle, Léna. Elle était différente, elle avait les yeux vers le sol,elle triturait les manches de son sweat ,elle était apeurée, comme un chaton .  
\- Comment êtes-vous venus ici ?  
\- La clôture était ouverte.  
\- Vous êtes des espionnes ? Vous êtes un groupe rebelle ?  
\- Pas du tout, nous voulons intégrer les factions, nous voulons êtres des audacieuses.  
Cette fille avait un sacré caractère, j'aimais ça. Je me demandais si elle était aussi féroce au lit. Cette pensée me fit sourire.  
\- Attendez dehors, nous allons prendre une décision sur votre sort. »

« Il faut les tuer dit Max .   
Dès qu'elles furent sortie.  
\- Tu es fou. Elles ne sont pas une menace, elles ne sont pas armées dis-je  
\- C'était peut-être des espionnes qui viennent glaner des informations. Peut-être viennent-elle sauver les divergents .  
\- Pour des espionnes, elle sont nulles, elles se sont fait repérer tout de suite.  
\- C'était peut-être le but de nous infiltrés.  
\- Il y avait une chance, sur deux qu'elles se fassent tuer . Comment tu voudrais qu'elles ramènent des informations. Il nous faut savoir ce qu'elles savent. Elles savaient pour le filet, par laquelle on fait sauter les novices. Elles savaient que c'était Quatre qui serait en bas . Elles avaient l'air en admiration devant, nous les audacieux.  
\- Tu proposes quoi ?  
\- De leur faire suivre l'initiation, pour voir leur capacité et aussi gagner leur confiance , comme ça on découvrira ce qu'elles savent. Puis on les tuera .  
\- On passe on vote . Qui veut leur mort immédiate ? Qui veut suivre l'idée d'Eric ? Questionna Max.  
Max et Rob votèrent leur mort immédiate . Jack, Joshua et moi, nous votons leur surveillance. Je gagnais.

Ensuite je conduisis les « rebelles de la clôture » , au dortoir et les laissèrent là.

POV Olivia 

Les acteurs qui jouaient les transferts novices, nous regardaient comme si on avait un troisième œil.  
« Tu veux ma photo ! Dis-je à « un altruiste ».  
\- Il rougit .  
Avec les filles, on alla dans les 4 lits au fond . La salle de bain était grande et vétuste. Il y avait 6 lavabos au centre, trois de chaque côté avec un grand miroir de chaque côté,à certains endroits il était cassés. Les toilettes comportaiten un porte en bois qui tenait par un loquet mais les douches ne comportaient pas de portes. On mit la tenue réglementaire : un pantalon noir, un débardeur noir,une veste noire et des rangers .

J'attendis un bruit de cuillère contre la rambarde et je vis la lumière d'allumé . C'était l'acteur qui jouait Quatre . Celui-là était le sosie de Théo James tout comme l'acteur jouant Eric ressemblait à Jai, mon fantasme absolu.  
« Je veux tout le monde dans la fosse , deux minutes dit Quatre . »  
On s'habilla tous en quatrième vitesse et on alla rejoindre la Fosse avec les autres novices transferts.

Eric était assis sur un mur, il m'observait, je lui souriais . Quatre marcha de long en large . Quand on arriva tous, il commença son discours à l'identique du film.

« L'entrainement se fera en deux étapes . La première est physique . Vous pousserez votre corps au maximum pour maitriser les techniques de combat . La seconde est psychologique, il vous poussera aussi à la limite , ce sont vos peurs que vous devrez vaincre,avant qu'elle ne le fasse . Votre groupe sera séparé de celui des natifs, mais vous serez classé ensemble. Votre rang déterminera le travail auquel vous pourrez prétendre, par la suite : rejoindre le gouvernement,garder la clôture ou empêcher les sans-faction de s'entre-tuer dit Quatre .  
Ses rangs vont aussi déterminer ceux qui vont être évincés dit Eric.  
\- Évincé ? S'étonna une ancienne Sincère.  
\- A la fin de chaque étape, les novices en bas du classement vont devoir s'en aller répondu Eric.  
\- Pour aller où ? Demanda un ancien Erudit.  
\- N'ayant pas le droit de retourner dans leur famille. Il devront vivre sans-faction.  
\- Personne, ne savait ça .  
\- C'est tout nouveau  
\- Des nouvelles règles ?Pourquoi on nous a pas dit ça ? Demanda la Sincère.  
\- Pourquoi tu aurais fais un choix différent ? Tu aurai eu peur ?Si c'est le cas de l'un d'entre vous,qu'il parte maintenant. Les véritables Audacieux vont prendre le risque avec plaisir. Vous nous avez choisi à nous de vous choisir dit le leader. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. J'attends vos retours.
> 
> Je vous publierai la suite dimanche prochain


	3. chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth
> 
> Attention lemon hard !

POV Eric

J'adorais toujours le premier entrainement, des transferts , c'était une partie de rigolade assurée. J'avais hâte de voir comment allaient se débrouiller les « Rebelles de la clôture », au combat corps à corps et au punching ball ce matin, puis cet après-midi aux lancers de couteaux et aux tirs aux armes à feux .

« Alors Quatre, ils sont prêts à se battre ? Demandai-je  
\- Pas avant 1 siècle, sauf Léna qui semble déjà avoir quelques notions.  
\- Léna ?  
Quatre me désigna la fameuse Léna.  
\- Ah oui la grosse. Et Livia et les deux autres ? Questionnai-je

La seule qui m'intéressait c'était ma belle Livia, avec qui j'avais passé, quelques heures fantastiques, hier soir . Elle était vraiment exceptionnelle , sauvage, sans inhibition et j'adorais ça . J'avais fait mon numéro de séducteur et Livia n'avait pas résisté à passer quelques heures torrides, avec moi . D'ailleurs, aucune femme ne m'avait jamais résisté. Je savais que j'étais un beau mec,mes yeux bleus faisaient craquer les filles Erudits. Mais chez les Audacieux ,au fil des mois que je façonnais le côté « bad boy », en me musclant, les piercings et les tatouages, puis le fait que je sois un bon amant . les filles Audacieuses étaient de plus en plus nombreuses à passer dans mon lit . En plus quand je suis devenu l'un des leaders. C'est bien connu les filles aiment les mecs qui les font souffrir et le pouvoir . 

\- Elles sont nulles encore plus que les transferts des autres factions .  
\- Je vais voir ça par moi même . »

« Stop ! Arrêtez ! La première sauteuse et la dernière sauteuse sur le ring . »  
Je vis ma sauvage Livia se diriger vers le ring, même dans ses vêtements de sport, elle était bandante. Si je m'écoutais, je la baiserais toute de suite . Elle me gratifia d'un sourire ravageur.  
Son adversaire était une Altruiste . Normal, les Pête-Sec sautent toujours en dernier, sauf Tris, l'année dernière .

Quatre avait raison, Livia était vraiment nulle . La coincée, lui envoyait un premier coup de poing, en tout ça ressemblait à un coup de poing, c'était tout en lenteur , sans vraiment de force . Mais ma belle ne réussit pas à l'éviter . Elle ne réussit même pas à toucher la coincée. On aurait dit un ballet de danse plutôt qu'un combat des Audacieux .  
« Bon , vous allez vous réveiller, je veux vous voir battre, sinon je vous offre, direct un aller chez les sans-faction sans retour m'énervais-je. »  
Au bout de longues minutes, la pète-sec finit par gagner . Livia a intérêt de progresser très vite lors de l'initiation , je ne baise pas les perdantes .

Après de nombreux combats, où je rigolais devant le niveau pitoyable . Je me dis qu'à la fin de l'initiation si ça continue comme ça, on n'aura que des natifs audacieux . Les deux autres « Rebelles de la clôture » ne firent pas mieux que Livia . Il ne restait que la grosse et une fille qui ressemblait à un mec . Cette dernière était grande, plate, des cheveux courts blonds, un visage plutôt masculin, je crois qu'elle s'appelle Robyn .  
« La grosse et le garçon manqué debout .  
Elles se levaient sans rien dire elles se positionnaient . Quatre avait raison , la grosse avait des notions, déjà cela se voyait dans sa façon de se tenir, bien droite, un poing, près de son visage, l'autre près de la poitrine, puis elle sautillait. La pète sec donna un premier coup de poing, mais la grosse l'évita en se reculant et donna un bel uppercut , la coincée tituba . La grosse en profita , pour lui envoyer un second coup de poing, puis elle fit une balayette . Enfin un combat intéressant. Je la vis s'arrêter, je sais pas ce qu'elle attendait .  
\- Tu attends quoi ?! Dis-je froidement.  
\- Le combat est fini murmura t-elle .  
\- Non, il sera fini quand, je déciderai. Je veux que tu la sorte du tapis , qu'elle saigne . On est chez les Audacieux .  
\- Robyn peut aussi déclarer forfait déclara Quatre .  
\- Déclarer forfait faisait partie des ancienne règles,maintenant c'est une mise à mort. Alors vas-y la grosse .  
Le garçon manqué qui s'était relevé, essaya de lancer un coup de poing à la grosse, mais celle-ci l'évita, elle lui fit une balayette, puis se mit à califourchon et tapa de toutes ses forces avec une telle rage . Il semblerait que le chaton timide devienne une vraie tigresse sur un ring .  
\- Eric arrête le combat !!! supplia Livia  
Je ne fis pas attention à elle et je me délectais de ce combat , c'est jouissif. Livia n'arrêtait pas de me supplier d'arrêter le combat . Je finis par le faire, interdiction de tuer les novices.  
\- Stop ! Bravo la grosse .

Pour l'instant seule la grosse, se débrouillait dans cette première épreuve : le combat rapproché. Même si face à des Audacieux natifs, elle ne ferait pas le poids . Mais on voyait qu'elle avait des bases solides.

POV Héléna 

« La grosse et le garçon manqué debout .  
Je me levais sans rien dire . J'arrivais sur le ring la tête baissée, les paroles moqueuses d'Eric m'avaient blessée . Je me tenais , bien droite, un poing, près de son visage, l'autre près de la poitrine, puis je sautillais, comme me l'avait appris « mon grand frère », qui m'avait donné quelques cours de boxe. Robyn me donna un premier coup de poing, mais je l'évitai en reculant et je lui lançai un uppercut , elle tituba . J'en profitai , pour lui envoyer un second coup de poing, puis je lui fis une balayette . Pour moi le combat était terminé, donc j'arrêtais. Mais Eric nous dit pas que c'était terminé, donc j'attendais.   
\- Tu attends quoi ?! Dit Eric.  
\- Le combat est fini murmurai-je .  
\- Non, il sera fini quand, je déciderai. Je veux que la sorte du tapis , qu'elle saigne . On est chez les Audacieux me rétorqua le leader.  
\- Robyn peut aussi déclarer forfait déclara Quatre .  
\- Déclarer forfait faisait partie des ancienne règles,maintenant c'est une mise à mort. Alors vas-y la grosse m'ordonna Eric.  
Robyn s'était relevée, elle essaya de me lancer un coup de poing mais je l'évitai, je lui fis une balayette de nouveau, puis je me mis à califourchon sur elle et je tapai de toutes mes forces, soudain je sentis une rage folle m'envahir .  
\- Eric arrête le combat !!! supplia Livia  
J'entendais ma meilleure amie supplier Eric de m'ordonner d'arrêter. Mais c'était comme un bruit de fond. J'étais dans un état second , je ne faisais que frapper cette pauvre fille qui ne m'avait rien fait .   
\- Stop ! Bravo la grosse dit Eric.  
Je sortis de ma transe, je me relevai , je regardai mes poings qui étaient écorchés, je sentis les larmes coulées sur mes joues . Je ne savais pas que j'avais toute celle colère enfouie en moi. J'avais peur de moi-même . Est-ce que j'étais une personne violente ?  
\- Pardon Robyn . »  
Mon adversaire était terrifiée . Je sentis des bras m'enlacer et me murmurer des mots de réconfort . Heureusement qu'Olivia était là, sans elle, je ne serai plus de ce monde . Je remerciai tous les jours , au ciel d'avoir croisé sa route, elle était comme un ange gardien .

POV Quatre

Après les combats rapprochés, on passa au combat sur un punching ball . Avec Tris, on avait beaucoup de travail , aucun transfert ne réussit à faire bouger un peu les punching ball . Donc on passa derrière chacun d'entre eux, au bout de quelques heures il y avait du progrès, c'était encourageant . Rose et Ruth prenaient l'entrainement à la rigolade, comme si c'était un jeu . Alors que c'est 10 semaines d'initiation serviront plus tard pour leur survie face aux sans-faction . Ces derniers ne sont pas aussi inexpérimentés comme beaucoup pensent. Ils savent très bien se défendre et se servir d'armes qu'ils arrivent à nous voler dans nos entrepôts. Livia est nulle, mais contrairement aux deux autres, elle écoute sérieusement les conseils . On sent déjà une sacrée détermination, je pense qu'elle pourrait devenir une excellente Audacieuse. La seule qui réussit à faire bouger un un peu le punching ball, c'était Léna . Mais cette dernière , en raison d'une mauvaise position, tapait de toutes ses forces pour un piètre résultat. Ses jointures était déjà abimées, si elle continuait comme ça, elle s'épuisera avant la fin de l'initiation . Donc je m'approchais d'elle, par derrière et je posais mes mains sur ses hanches, pour corriger sa position . Mais à l'instant, où je fis ce geste, Léna me repoussa avec une violence . Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction .  
\- Quatre... pardon … je …. hésita Héléna.  
Olivia qui était à côté d'elle, intervient .  
\- Quatre, ne le prend pas, pour toi, tu n'es pas responsable,c'est que Léna, voilà, tu comprends dit Olivia  
J'acquiesçais. Je me demandais ce que lui avait un homme, pour qu'elle réagisse avec tant de crainte.  
\- Pardon Quatre s'excusa Héléna.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il y a aucun souci . Je vais chercher Tris, pour qu'elle te montre la rassurai-je.  
Je lui fis un sourire, rassurant. En tout cas , j'essayais, ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes. J'étais un instructeur autoritaire, je sais que j'étais crains ,respecté,admiré par les novices. Contrairement à ma compagne Tris, qui était plus douce, qui parlait avec les novices . J'allais la chercher, pour lui expliquer la situation .

POV Eric

Ce matin, lors de la séance de punching-ball, j'avais vu le petit manège . Quatre devait montrer à la grosse comment se placer . J'ai vu ma belle intervenir . Puis Quatre aller chercher Tris. Puis Tris corrige la grosse . J'avais demandé à Quatre une explication . Il était resté vague, en disant que la grosse était pas très à l'aise avec les hommes . Cela m'étonne pas, elle est aussi coincée que les   
Pète- Sec. Elle doit être sûrement vierge, d'un côté quel mec voudrait d'elle .

L'après-midi, on passa à l'entrainement des lancers des couteaux et le maniement des armes à feu .La grosse, Livia et les deux autres avaient le même niveau que les autres Transferts : nul . De temps en temps, les novices arrivaient à lancer un couteau dans la cible,mais la plupart du temps, ils tombaient au sol. Pareil, pour les tirs, parfois, il visait les gros truc en plastique,mais la plupart du temps les balles étaient dans le mur .

Sans me vanter, j'étais meilleur que, lors de mon premier jour .Franchement en observant tous les transferts, je me demandais, comment on allait en faire des véritables Audacieux en 10 semaines . Et les fameuses « Rebelles de la clôture », pourquoi, il y avait que la grosse, qui avait des bases de combats et pas les autres ? J'avais 10 semaines pour répondre à cette question et savoir si elles étaient une menace ou non . A la fin de ce délai, elles mourront . Si Livia me prouve qu'elle est une vraie Audacieuse, j'essayerais de sauver sa vie auprès des leaders de ma faction,comme des autres . 

A la fin de la première journée, je rassemblais tous les novices transferts comme natifs.  
« Bon venez-tous par ici . Écoutez moi et ouvrez bien les yeux . Ce tableau c'est votre vie, le classement sera révisé tous les jours . A la fin de la première étape ,ceux dans le rouge seront éliminés. »

POV Héléna 

On s'approcha tous du tableau . On est 33 novices . Les personnes de la place 22 à 33, sont dans le « rouge », ils risquent l'élimination . Les autres sont « sauvés ». Mais on risque notre place tous les jours . J'étais 17ème, donc pour l'instant je ne risquais rien. Par contre Olivia était 25ème. Et Rose et Ruth occupaient les places 31 et 33 . Ils y avaient des cris de joies ou de désespoir en fonction de sa place . Rose et Ruth avaient l'air de s'en foutre. Ma meilleure amie beaucoup moins, elle pleurait.  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est que le premier jour, on a 10 semaines pour progresser .  
\- Oui, tu as raison . Mais toi, tu es bien placée.  
\- C'est juste parce que je savais un peu me défendre. Cet après-midi, je n'ai pas fais mieux que vous .   
\- Ouais répondit mon amie sans conviction »

POV Olivia

On s'approcha tous du tableau . On est 33 novices . Les personnes de la place 22 à 33, sont dans le « rouge », ils risquent l'élimination . J'étais 25ème, je risquais de quitter l'aventure, plus rapidement que prévu. Rose et Ruth occupaient les places 31 et 33, elles étaient en « danger » comme moi. Par contre Héléna est 17 ème, elle est meilleure que nous, pour l'instant elle a toute ses chances de gagner l'aventure. Mais bon le jeu vient de commencer, je suis une battante, le classement est pas immuable . Il y avaient des cris de joies ou de désespoir en fonction de sa place . Rose et Ruth avaient l'air de s'en foutre. Je pleurais devant ma défaite, j'étais venue gagner cette aventure et aussi j'avais peur qu'Eric ne veuille plus de moi . Cela se voyait qu'il ne s'affichait qu'avec les gagnantes .  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est que le premier jour, on a 10 semaines pour progresser dit Héléna pour me rassurer  
\- Oui, tu as raison . Mais toi, tu es bien placée repondis-je jalousement.  
C'est la première fois, en 3 ans que j'étais jalouse d'Héléna . Même la première fois de ma vie. D'habitude, c'est les autres filles qui me jalousent .  
\- C'est juste parce que je savais un peu me défendre. Cet après-midi, je n'ai pas fais mieux que vous .   
\- Ouais répondis-je sans conviction »

POV Eric

Un jour , Tris se dirigea vers moi .  
« Bonjour Eric .  
\- Bonjour Tris .  
\- Comment se passent les entraînements ?  
\- Ils progressent .  
\- Pas assez vite , toute façon je vois déjà les cas désespérés, les 5 derniers, sont à la même place depuis des jours.  
\- Je te rappelle que je suis passée de la place 32 à la place 20 à la fin de cette première étape rétorqua Tris.  
\- Ouais, mais cela m'étonnerait que cela se reproduise.  
\- Qui sait . La seule qui progresse à une vitesse fulgurante c'est Léna . Elle pige très vite.  
\- Léna ?  
\- L'amie à Livia. D'ailleurs je suis venue te parler de Léna . Je sais que cela ne se fait pas d'habitude, mais Léna m'a dit que lors d'un entretien on lui avait dit qu'elle irait chez les Altruistes.  
\- Quel entretien ?  
\- Aucune idée, elle n'a pas voulu en dire plus . Mais elle m'a demandé s'il était possible d'aller chez les Altruistes, elle ne se sent pas à sa place ici . Je lui ai dit que je t'en parlerais . Léna a raison, son caractère correspond plus aux Altruistes. Malgré ses progrès sont fulgurant . Je me disais vu leur cas, on pourrait faire une exception .  
\- Elle est coincée et alors s'en fait pas une Altruiste pour autant.  
\- Eric, vient à un repas avec nous et tu comprendras que Léna est plus Altruistes, qu'Audacieuse.  
Tu veux bien réfléchir à son changement de faction .  
\- Je verrais. »

Le midi, même je décidais de vérifier les allégations de Tris . Je me dirigeais vers la table de ma belle, la grosse et les deux flemmardes . Tris et Quatre étaient là aussi . Tout le monde se retourna, quand ils me virent assis à une table avec d'autres Audacieux . Depuis que j'étais leader, je mangeais à « table des leaders » avec les autres leaders . Rien, nous interdisaient de manger avec les autres Audacieux , mais c'était comme ça . Seul, Max mangeait avec les autres Audacieux .

Livia sourit quand elle me vit m'asseoir à leur table. J'écoutais leur conversation avec intérêt ,cela pouvait m'apprendre des choses .

« Héléna... Euh Léna, tu parles allemand ? Demanda Ruth  
\- Non .  
\- Non, car ton nom est à consonance, Allemande.   
\- Ma famille est originaire de Strasbourg. Vu que nos deux pays, on fait des guerres pendant longtemps, j'ai peut être un ancêtre allemand.  
\- Quand on partira d'ici , vous viendrez à Londres dit Rose.  
\- Vous pourrez venir aussi chez nous dit Livia.  
\- Toute façon, on a un train qui relie l'Angleterre et la France.  
\- C'est vrai. »  
Tris, Quatre et moi , nous restions interloqués devant leur conversation . Donc l'autre côté de la clôture, il y a des factions qu'il appellent des pays. Ils se nomment , Allemagne, France, Angleterre . Il semblerait que chacun à sa propre langue . L'Allemagne et le France ont été en guerre, mais il semblerait qu'il soient en paix . Et donc pour relier la faction « Angleterre » et la faction « France » . A l'intérieur de la faction « Angleterre », un quartier Londres . Et la faction « France », un quartier Strasbourg.

Puis je fus surpris par la scène qui se déroulait devant mes yeux . Je vois la grosse partager un gâteau en quatre . Donner aux flemmardes , deux parts égales, à Livia la plus grosse et se garder la plus petite pour elle .

« Tu te crois chez les Altruistes ? Dis-je à la grosse.  
\- Tu sais Eric, Léna est une vraie Altruiste, quand elle n' a pas fini son repas du midi, elle donne au SDF dit Livia .  
\- C'est quoi les SDF ?  
\- C'est les sans domicile fixe, c'est des gens qui vivent dans la rue . Les gens parfois leur donne de l'argent pour se nourrir . Des associations les accueillent et leur donne des repas, un lit où dormir et parfois certains organismes s'occupent de la réinsertion ,ils les aident à trouver un emploi.  
\- C'est comme les Sans-faction rétorquai-je .  
\- Ouais si on veut .  
\- Comment on devient SDF ?  
\- Les personnes ont perdu leur emploi, ils peuvent plus payer leur loyer. Une séparation. Les coups durs de la vie .

Leur mode de vie étaient vraiment très différents du nôtre . Je décidais de savoir un peu sur leur entourage.  
-Que font vos parents ? Vous avez des frères et soeurs ?  
\- Mes parents sont professeurs . J'ai deux grands frères répondit Ruth.  
\- Ma mère est coiffeuse et mon père est maçon dit Rose.  
\- Et toi ma belle Livia ?  
\- Mon père est avocat et ma mère médecin dit-elle en me souriant.  
\- Et toi la grosse ?  
\- …  
\- Ne l'appelle, pas comme ça, elle s'appelle Léna.  
\- Je l'appelle comme je veux . Ce n'est pas parce qu'on baise ensemble, que tu peux permettre de me répondre NOVICE . C'est clair ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Je t'ai posé une question, la grosse .  
\- Ils sont morts répondit-elle.  
\- Désolé dirent Tris, Quatre et les deux flemmardes.  
Je vis dans le regard que lui lança, Livia que c'était un mensonge.  
\- Morts ? Dis-je étonné.  
\- Oui, mort ! Regarde dans un dico, si tu ne sais pas ce que cela veux dire . Pour un ancien Erudit, tu as un manque cruel de vocabulaire ! s'énerva la grosse  
Ah en fait la grosse est pas aussi timide que ça pensai-je. Toute suite, surprise elle-même par sa colère, elle baissa la tête et tritura ses manches.  
\- Pardon s'excusa t-elle.  
Je m'en foutais de ses excuses .  
\- Comment tu sais ça ? Dis-je froidement.  
La grosse ne répondait plus, elle avait peur de moi . Livia répondit à sa place.  
\- On sait juste que tu es un Ancien Erudit et tu es Leader des Audacieux.  
\- Comment ?  
\- Tu le sais très bien .   
-Non, je ne le sais pas.  
\- Si, comment vous tous ici .   
Et toi ils font quoi tes parents ? Questionna l'une des flemmardes.  
\- Tu veux rire ? Tu penses pouvoir t'adresser à moi .  
\- Euh...je ...C'est parce que tu as l'air si aimable.  
Elles se mirent toutes les quatre à rire , pendant plusieurs minutes sans pouvoir s'arrêter .  
\- Tu es trop conne, Rose dit Livia en rigolant. »

L'entrainement venait de finir, j'avais envie de passer quelques heures, avec ma belle . Je l'enlaçais.  
« Cela te dirait de venir prendre une bonne douche chaude avec moi .  
\- Beaucoup »  
On se dirigeait vers mon appartement. C'était un loft. En bas un grand salon, salle à manger, séparé par la cuisine ouverte US . En haut une chambre de 20m2 et une spacieuse salle de bain comprenant une douche avec jet massant et une baignoire . La chambre donnait sur une immense baie vitrée qui donnait sur une terrasse spacieuse .

On avait à peine franchi la porte de mon appartement, qu'on se jetait l'un sur l'autre. Nos langues se cherchaient, pendant qu'on avançait en direction de la salle de bain. Mes mains, lui enlevait son sweat et les siennes ma veste . Je la plaquais avec force contre le mur, cela semblait lui plaire vu ses gémissements. Je lui enlevais son débardeur et son soutien-gorge dans la foulée ,mes mains frôlaient son corps de déesse, pendant que mes lèvres avaient quittés les siennes et je mordillais son cou . Livia s'attaquait à mon T-shirt. je lui enlevais son pantalon puis le mien . Elle était en culotte, moi en boxer . Je la portais sans quitter ses lèvres jusqu'à la salle de bain . Arrivée à la salle de bain. Ma belle enleva se culotte, moi mon boxer. Ma virilité était déjà au garde de vous . Les préliminaires étaient terminés pour moi, je n'aimais pas ça . Je la plaquais contre le mur de la douche, je la portais et je rentrais en elle directement et je la pilonnais avec force sans lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à l'intrusion . Mais vu comment elle prononçait mon nom en hurlant , ma belle aimait ça. Très vite, elle atteint, l'orgasme en hurlant mon nom et en me griffant le dos. Je donnais un dernier coup de rein et je me déversais en elle Pendant toute notre partie de baise sous la douche, elle hurlait mon nom comme une damnée . J'adorais que mes conquêtes hurlent mon nom . Après avoir repris notre souffle, je la reposais . 

« Maintenant lave moi ordonnai-je .   
Livia s'exécuta, elle commença par mon cou, puis de mes épaules jusqu'aux mains. Ensuite elle remonta vers mon torse et le lava jusqu'à se mettre à genoux. Cette image d'elle soumise, m'excitait et mon sexe ne tarda pas à un être une nouvelle fois en érection. Je voyais dans son regard de coquine,qu'elle aimait ça. Livia me lava les pieds, puis remontait vers mes jambes. Elle commença à prendre,mon sexe entre ses mains et de faire et va-et vient lent pour accélérer. Ma belle remplaça sa main, par ses lèvres . Elle suça mon gland, puis elle mis mon sexe de plus en plus profondément,sa langue tournoyait . Pendant toute la fellation, elle me regardait Je sentais que j'allais jouir , je maintenant sa tête contre ma tête pour jouir dans sa bouche . Après la fellation, elle se lécha les lèvres et me lava mon sexe.

\- Maintenant laves-toi  
Ma belle se lava d'une façon provocante, je décidais de la récompenser,pour sa fellation. Je mis deux doigts dans son intimité . Elle se tenait au mur , la tête penchée en arrière, les yeux clos,gémissante, en écartant bien les cuisses,pour avoir mes doigts bien en elle, je faisais des va-et vient régulier.  
\- Eric, plus je t'en supplie .   
\- C'est ça que tu veux.  
J'introduisis un troisième doigt.  
\- Oui !  
Je compris que j'avais touché son point G. Et je n'arrêtais pas de le marteler, jusqu'à l'orgasme de ma belle. J'enlevais mes doigts et la fis lécher son nectar. Elle s'en offusqua pas ,elle suça en me regardant. Livia voulait me faire plaisir .

On finit par se rincer . On s'essuya rapidement.  
« Ma belle, pourquoi la grosse dit que c'est parent sont morts si ce n'est pas le cas.  
\- Arrête de l'appeler comme ça, c'est Lena.  
\- Bref, tu as pas répondu à ma question.  
\- Tu comptes le baiser aussi ?  
\- Bien sûr que non. D'ailleurs qui le voudraient. La seule que je veux baiser entre vous deux,c'est toi.  
\- Arrête,c'est mon amie. Tu baises d'autres filles ?  
\- Bien sûr , tu pensais quand même pas que j'étais fidèle ,ma belle . Si tu es jalouse, on arrête toute de suite.  
\- Non, Non .  
\- Tu peux coucher avec d'autre Audacieux , je m'en fous . Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question , la grosse,ses parents ?  
\- Sa mère est morte et son père je ne te dirais pas. Léna m'en voudrait et son amitié compte plus que coucher avec toi. »

Comme toute les conquêtes, Livia partait après qu'on s'était envoyé en l'air, je dormais seul .

POV Olivia 

Après m'avoir donné deux merveilleux orgasmes. A chaque fois qu'on baise ensemble, je monte au 7ème ciel . J'avais déjà joui avec d'autre mecs. Mais avec lui, j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir à chaque orgasme, tellement l'intensité est surnaturelle. Et j'ai découvert que j'aimais la façon brutale dont il me baisait. Même si d'un côté j'aimerais qu'il fasse durer plus longtemps les préliminaires. Mais d'un autre s'il les faisait durer, je crois que je jouirais comme ça,tellement dès qu'il me touche,mon corps réagit d'une façon extrême. On se rinça, puis on s'essuya rapidement .

« Ma belle, pourquoi la grosse dit que c'est parent sont morts si ce n'est pas le cas.  
\- Arrête de l'appeler comme ça, c'est Lena.  
J'en avais marre qui l'appelle comme ça. Et puis je ne voulais pas parler de mon amie,alors qu'on venait de s'envoyer en l'air  
\- Bref, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.  
\- Tu comptes le baiser aussi ? M'énervais-je  
Eric ne se rendait pas compte de ma colère .J'avais peur qu'il ait envie de se taper les deux meilleures amies.   
\- Bien sûr que non. D'ailleurs qui le voudraient. La seule que je veux baiser entre vous deux,c'est toi.  
J'étais rassurée mais Héléna était mon amie,c'était mon devoir de la défendre.  
\- Arrête,c'est mon amie. Tu baises d'autres filles ?  
\- Bien sûr , tu pensais quand même pas que j'étais fidèle ,ma belle . Si tu es jalouse, on arrête toute de suite.  
\- Non, Non .  
Je n'avais pas envie de le perdre donc j'acceptais les règles du jeu. La femme indépendante, qui ne se laissait pas faire par les hommes, là était complètement envoutée, soumise à cet homme tellement charismatique . Je n'avais jamais rencontré un homme comme lui, dans notre monde. J'étais en train de tomber amoureuse de lui .  
\- Tu peux coucher avec d'autre Audacieux , je m'en fous . Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question , la grosse,ses parents ?  
\- Sa mère est morte et son père je te dirais pas. Léna m'en voudrait et son amitié compte plus que coucher avec toi. »  
Je finis par répondre à sa question à moitié. Concernant le père de Léna,cela ne concernait qu'elle. Même si j'étais amoureuse d'Eric. Mon amitié avec Léna passerait toujours avec un mec.

Comme toute ses conquêtes, je partis après qu'on s'était envoyé en l'air. Je rejoignis les filles au dortoir et on alla au réfectoire ,diner . Rose et Ruth n'arrêtaient pas de me poser des questions sur mes quelques heures avec le leader des Audacieux . Je ne répondais pas, la seule à qui je parlais de ça c'était Léna .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le chapitre 3 est terminé !!! .J'espère que le lemon n'aura choquer personne .
> 
> j'attends vos review !^^
> 
> Je vous remercie de votre fidélité , on se retrouve dans 2 semaines,pour un prochain chapitre


	4. chapitre 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth

POV Héléna

Je me réveillais en sueur, je venais de faire un cauchemar. Ou plutôt je revivais un souvenir d'enfance . La mort de ma maman . Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas rêvé d'elle. Ou plutôt la femme me ressemblait en plus vieille . Avec le temps, je ne savais plus à quoi, ressemblait ma maman. Mon père avait enlevé toutes les photos et toutes les affaires qui lui appartenait, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé . La seule chose que j'avais d'elle, c'était le collier avec un pendentif d'une elfe avec une pierre en ambre. Aujourd'hui, cela faisait 10 ans qu'elle était morte .

Je me levais doucement et je marchais sur la pointe des pieds pour ne réveiller personne et je me dirigeais vers la salle d'entrainement. Je voulais me fatiguer, pour ne plus penser . Je tapais de toutes mes forces dans le punching-ball, en pleurant . Ma mère me manquait , c'était horrible de ne plus se souvenir de son visage, de son parfum. Je ne sais pas si j'ai eu des moments d'enfance heureux .

« La grosse que fais-tu ici ? Les entrainements commencent dans une heure .  
En effet, il était bientôt sept heures, cela faisait deux heures que j'étais ici .  
\- Je... je n'arrivais pas à dormir .  
D'un coup, mes yeux tombaient sur son torse musclé en sueur, je me mis à rougir .  
\- La grosse tu aimes ce que tu vois .  
Il s'approcha de moi, j'avais le nez au niveau de son torse, j'adorais son odeur,c'était la première fois que je me retrouvais aussi proche d'un homme. Je rougissais encore plus.  
\- Regarde bien, car tu pourras faire que ça. Jamais je ne baiserais avec toi . D'ailleurs aucun Audacieux ne voudra de toi . Essaye chez les Sans-faction . Toute façon c'est les seuls mecs qui voudront de toi. Tu verras c'est sexy un mec édenté avec pleins de cicatrises,sale dit-il ironiquement  
\- Je …  
\- Comment Livia va t-elle prendre, la nouvelle, que tu es amoureuse de moi ? dit cyniquement Eric.  
\- Je ne suis pas... »

Je partis loin de lui, j'allais au dortoir, prendre une douche .  
En arrivant à la douche, je croisais les filles qui en sortaient .  
« Bonjour les filles.  
\- Bonjour dirent les filles.  
\- Comment vas-tu ? S'inquiéta Olivia .  
Mon amie savait quelle date, on était .  
\- Demain, ça ira mieux, je suis aller me défouler. »

Rose et Ruth ne m'attendirent, pas pour déjeuner . Toute façon je n'avais rien à leur dire . La seule qui comptait c'était Olivia . J'étais sous la douche , penser à mon amie, me ramena à penser à Eric . Je visualisais ses bras musclés , sa carrure imposante, il avait une allure de rugbyman et ses tatouages que je voyais pour la première fois en vrai, il était mieux que dans les films . Même Eric dans ce jeu est beaucoup plus sexy que le personnage d'Eric dans les films. Le personnage d'Eric a les cheveux en arrière avec un aspect gras . Là il adopte une coupe courte, normal . Ses yeux bleus n'ont rien à envier à l'acteur Jai Courtney, ils sont d'un bleu profond à vous couper le souffle. Même si physiquement je préfère les hommes comme Quatre, je ne peux pas dire qu'Eric n'est pas un bel homme.

Je sortis de la salle de bain, je m'habillais puis on alla prendre le petit-déjeuner . Olivia prit un café, un jus de fruit, un yaourt et du pain avec du beurre . Moi je ne pouvais rien avaler, je pris juste un café au lait . Je rejoignis, Rose, Ruth, il y avait aussi Tris, Quatre, Christina et Eric. Depuis quelques temps, le leader nous honorait de sa présence à tous les repas. Il ne parlait pas, ou peu. Tout comme Quatre,Tris et moi. Christina et les filles monopolisaient la parole. Je m'étais habitué à cette ambiance, de rire, d'engueulade le matin. Parfois Quatre et surtout Eric leur demandait de se taire, les deux hommes aimaient le silence. Eric, ne parlait pas, il ne faisait que nous observer, cela me m'était mal à l'aise. J'avais l'impression que sous le regard d'Eric, nous étions comme des rats qui servent pour une expérience, comme chez les chercheurs. D'un côté, pour un ancien Erudit, rien d'anormal, s'il était resté chez les Erudits, ils serait peut-être chercheurs.

« Bonjour les filles, dirent tout le monde sauf Eric.  
\- Salut Livia dit Eric  
Olivia s'assit à côté d'Eric , en face de moi. Le leader s'adressait toujours à Livia, jamais à moi ni aux deux autres participantes  
\- Bonjour tout le monde dirent Olivia et moi.   
\- Bonjour Eric .S'il te plaît mange Léna supplia ma meilleure amie   
\- Je n'ai pas faim.  
\- Tu ne tiendras pas à l'entrainement.  
\- D'un côté cela lui ferait pas de mal, de ne pas manger un jour, vu le poids qu'elle a à perdre dit Eric.  
Rose et Ruth ricanèrent.  
\- Il a raison. Elle devrait se mettre sérieusement au sport dit les deux autres participantes.  
\- Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde vous deux. Et puis Léna est peut-être grosse, mais elle est sûrement plus sportive que vous deux entre vos bières et vos bretzels les allemands. Et vous votre fish and chips les anglais.  
\- Laisse tomber Olivia dis-je.  
\- Non et toi défend toi un peu dit mon amie. »

Christina, Olivia et Ruth étaient en pleine discussion : Fallait-il toujours dire la vérité ?  
« La franchise est importante dans toutes les relations que cela sois en amitié ou en amour dit Ruth.  
\- C'est vrai, je suis d'accord avec toi, le mensonge détruit les relations dit Rose  
\- Je suis toujours Sincère , si les gens n'aime pas ça, ils ne trainent pas avec moi rétorqua Christina  
\- Oui, j'en fais les frais depuis notre rencontre dit Tris en rigolant.  
\- Encore heureux pour une ancienne Sincère rétorqua Ruth.  
\- Comment tu sais que je viens de la faction des Sincères ? Questionna Christina.  
\- Comme on sait que Tris et Quatre viennent des Altruistes. Et Will et Eric des Erudits répondit Rose.  
\- Et toi en pense quoi, Léna ? Tu te crois tellement supérieur, que tu ne participes jamais aux discussions. Alors tu penses quoi du débat ? Questionna Ruth froidement  
\- Ce n'est pas un débat, un débat c'est une discussion entre des personnes avec des idées opposées. Là vous êtes d'accord dis-je .  
\- Tu joues sur les mots . Tu fais ton Erudite  
-La grosse à raison rétorqua Eric .  
Eric me défendre c'était une première, tout le monde fut surpris moi la première .  
\- Léna peut faire son Erudite, c'est une tête. Elle a eu 16 au bac mention très bien dont 17 en français dit Olivia  
\- Regarde la définition du débat, tu verras que je dis la VERITE. Et pour répondre à ta question, non je pense pas que toute vérité soit bonne à dire . Parfois mentir peut éviter de briser des relations dis-je  
\- Alors vous êtes des menteuses dit Rose.  
\- Ruth et Rose, vous n'avez jamais menti . On ne savait pas qu'avec Héléna on avait des saintes avec nous rétorqua Olivia .  
\- Jamais rétorquèrent les deux autres.  
\- C'est un mensonge, tout le monde ment. Même si je suis une personne franche, j'ai déjà menti pour diverses raisons. Style tu n'as jamais demandé à ton mec, si cette robe t'aillais bien Rose. Et ton mec pour éviter la dispute ou coucher avec toi, le soir.  
Tout le monde se mit à rire sauf Rose et Ruth.  
\- Toute façon c'est les Erudits qui détienne la vérité, car ils ont les connaissances dit Will.  
\- Ce sont les Sincères dit Christina  
\- S'il vous plait, arrêtez ce débat , je l'entends depuis notre initiation supplia faussement Tris. »

POV Olivia 

« Bonjour les filles, dirent tout le monde sauf Eric.  
\- Salut Livia dit Eric en s'adressant à moi  
Je m'assis à côté d'Eric, discrètement, je lui pris la main sous la table. Il la retira toute de suite. Je remarquais qu'il n'était pas du tout démonstratif, hors du sexe. Alors que moi je lui montrais mon affectation. J'avais besoin d'être « officiel », même si je devais accepter ses nombreuses conquêtes . J'avais littéralement ce mec dans la peau . Depuis mon arrivée, il y a semaine, on avait baisé ensemble pratiquement tous les soirs, parfois plusieurs fois. Mais je n'avais pas encore dormi avec lui . J'étais patiente et j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudrait .

\- Bonjour tout le monde dirent Olivia et moi.   
\- Bonjour Eric .S'il te plaît mange Léna suppliais-je  
Je savais pourquoi, Héléna ne mangeait pas, sa mère était morte, il y a 10 ans. C'était horrible de pas se souvenir d'elle . Je m'imaginais pas n'avoir aucun souvenir de ma mère, ni de mon père ou de ma petite sœur .  
\- Je n'ai pas faim.  
\- Tu ne tiendras pas à l'entrainement.  
\- D'un côté cela lui ferait pas de mal, de ne pas manger un jour, vu le poids qu'elle a perdre dit Eric.  
Je sais que j'aurais dû lui répondre, cela aurait été n'importe quel mec, je l'aurais envoyé bouler, mais c'était Eric et j'étais intimidée par lui .  
Rose et Ruth ricanèrent.  
\- Il a raison. Elle devrait se mettre sérieusement au sport dit les deux autres participantes.  
\- Mêlez-vous vous de ce qui vous regarde vous deux. Et puis Léna est peut être grosse, mais elle est sûrement plus sportive que vous deux entre vos bière et vos bretzel les allemands. Et vous votre fish and chips les anglais.  
\- Laisse tomber Olivia dit mon amie.  
\- Non et toi défend toi un peu répondis-je. »  
Cela m'excédait qu'elle ne dise rien, car je savais qu'elle avait plus de caractère que ce qu'il paraissait. Vu tous ce qu'elle avait vécue, elle était courageuse .

POV Eric 

Christina, et les deux faignantes étaient en pleine discussion : Fallait-il toujours dire la vérité ?  
« La franchise est importante dans toutes les relations que cela sois en amitié ou en amour dit Ruth.  
\- C'est vrai, je suis d'accord avec toi, le mensonge détruit les relations dit Rose  
\- Je suis toujours Sincère , si les gens n'aime pas ça, ils ne trainent pas avec moi rétorqua Christina  
\- Oui, j'en fais les frais depuis notre rencontre dit Tris en rigolant.  
\- Encore heureux pour une ancienne Sincère rétorqua Ruth.  
\- Comment tu sais que je viens de la faction des Sincères ? Questionna Christina.  
\- Comme on sait que Tris et Quatre viennent des Altruistes. Et Will et Eric des Erudits répondit Rose.  
\- Et toi en pense quoi, Léna ? Tu te crois tellement supérieur, que tu ne participes jamais aux discussions. Alors tu penses quoi du débat ? Questionna l'une des faignantes   
\- Ce n'est pas un débat, un débat c'est une discussion entre des personnes avec des idées opposées. Là vous êtes d'accord dit la grosse  
\- Tu joues sur les mots . Tu fais ton Érudite répondit la faignante  
-La grosse à raison rétorquais-je .  
Tout le monde me regarda dont la grosse , comme si j'avais un troisième œil.  
\- Léna peut faire son Erudite, c'est une tête. Elle a eu 16 au bac mention très bien dont 17 en français dit ma Livia  
Donc la grosse est intelligente. Le bac semble un examen important l'autre côté de la clôture et elle a eu une bonne note . Donc on peut dire que la grosse est une Erudit. J'ai vu qu'elle partageait son repas avec Livia et à ce que j'ai compris, elle donnait à manger aux sans-faction de l'autre côté de la clôture, donc elle est Altruiste. Même si elle n'a pas de caractère, vu ses aptitudes aux combats, pour l'instant c'est elle, la plus Audacieuse des quatre. Donc elle est Audacieuse, Altruiste, Erudite. Elle est Divergente . C'est elle qui est la plus dangereuse . Mais aucune décision ne sera prise avant les simulations et la fin de l'initiation .   
\- Regarde la définition du débat, tu verras que je dis la VERITE. Et pour répondre à ta question, non je pense pas que toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire . Parfois mentir peut éviter de briser des relations s'énerva la grosse  
\- Alors vous êtes des menteuses dit Rose.  
\- Ruth et Rose, vous n'avez jamais menti . On ne savait pas qu'avec Héléna on avait des saintes avec nous rétorqua Olivia .  
\- Jamais rétorquèrent les deux autres.  
Les deux faignantes selon leur dire sont toutes les deux des Sincères . Je vais en parler avec les autres leaders Audacieux et Jack Kang, mais ce serait bien de les transférer dans la faction des Sincères, pour voir si c'est la vérité . Toute façon, elles ne seront jamais des Audacieuses. Si elles ne sont pas non plus des Sincères, elles finiront sans-faction.  
\- C'est un mensonge, tout le monde ment. Même si je suis une personne franche, j'ai déjà menti pour diverses raisons. Style, tu n'as jamais demandé à ton mec, si cette robe t'aillais bien Rose. Et ton mec pour éviter la dispute ou coucher avec toi, le soir.  
Ma belle Livia malgré son fort caractère et sa progression lente dans le classement n'est pas une Audacieuse. J'arriverais peut-être à en faire une Audacieuse ,avec mes entrainements perso, mais pour l'instant non. Donc Olivia a déjà menti, donc pas Sincère. Elle a dit que la grosse était intelligente donc il semblerait qu'elle non, en tout cas pas d'une intelligence exceptionnelle. Donc pas Erudite . Elle n'a montré aucun acte Altruiste. Et définitivement pas Fraternels. Livia n'a aucune aptitude pour aucune faction , c'est aussi dangereux que les Divergents qui ont des aptitudes pour plusieurs factions . Si j'arrive pas à en faire une Audacieuse, je vais devoir l'éliminer aussi, pour le bien de notre système .

Je regardais le tableau, on était lundi, cela faisait une semaine pile que l'entrainement avait commencé. Les deux faignantes étaient à la place 32 et 33. Ma belle était passé de la place 25 à 24. La grosse avait progressé de 3 places, elle était passé de la place 17 à 14 . A ce rythme-là, elle va devenir première devant les natifs . J'attendais la premier semaine pour voir le niveau de Livia et ensuite je lui aurait donné un entrainement personnel ou non . L'objectif était déjà qu'elle arrive entre la place 20 et 22 pour ne plus être dans la « zone rouge »

Je m'approchais de ma belle Livia et je l'enlaçais par la taille.  
« Cela te dirait un entrainement personnel dis-je en posant une main sur ses fesses  
\- Je vais me doucher avant répond Livia.  
\- Pas besoin, tu vas transpirer encore dis-je.  
\- C'est vrai , je transpire à chaque fois dit-elle d'un air coquin.  
\- Livia, je parlais de réels entrainements, pas de s'envoyer en l'air .  
\- Ah ...Pardon, je croyais que... Eric je suis fatiguée, je viens de m'entrainer huit heures.  
\- Tu veux devenir une véritable Audacieuse ou devenir une sans-faction ? Je ne baise que les vrai Audacieuses M'énervais-je  
\- Je veux...devenir une vrai ...Audacieuse bafouilla Livia.  
\- Bien dis-je froidement .  
\- Est-ce que, je peux … prévenir Léna que je ne rentre pas au...dortoir avec elle  
Livia baissait les yeux.  
\- Bien sûr. »

La grosse l'attendait près de la porte. Elles se murmuraient quelques mots et la grosse et Livia arrivèrent .  
« Est-ce que elle peut nous observer ? Questionna ma belle.  
\- Aucun problème. »

La grosse s'assit en tailleur. Je vis ma belle m'observer, comme à mon habitude, j'étais torse-nu, je me sentais plus à l'aise Et puis j'étais fier de mon corps que je m'étais sculpté chez les Audacieux.  
« Concentre-toi dis froidement .  
Je prenais mon ton de leader, de professeur. En tant que leader, j'avais plein de travail, de paperasse à remplir . Donc je voulais qu'elle se donne à 200%.   
\- Oui dit-elle timidement   
\- On va voir déjà comme tu te débrouilles. »

Je lançais un premier coup de poing , qui atteint son visage. Pourtant je n'avais pas été rapidement, c'était simple. Puis je lui fais une balayette.  
« Allez relève toi. On recommence dis-je.  
Elle se releva péniblement . On se remit en position . Je lui balançais un cou de pied au niveau des côtes , je l'entendis gémir de douleur .  
\- Tu vas devoir te blinder côté douleur, car là je t'ai à peine toucher .  
Elle hocha la tête.  
\- Après l'entrainement, on s'entrainera une heure à une heure trente tous les soirs . Si tu veux être toujours là à la fin de l'initiation .  
\- Ok dit-elle. »  
Livia et la grosse allaient partir.

« Attends dis-je.  
\- Oui dit Livia  
\- La grosse, je veux voir ton véritable niveau en combat. »  
Livia se posait. La grosse se mit en position. Je lui lançais un premier coup de poing, elle le para et me lança un coup de genou que j'évitais de justesse Je lui lançais plusieurs coups de pieds. Elle évita, les deux premiers. Mais le dernier l'atteint dans l'abdomen, elle eut le souffle coupé . La grosse reprenait le combat malgré tout. Mes coups étaient plus forts qu'avec Livia. Elle lança deux coups de poing simultané, je parais le premier mais reçu le second. Elle recommença sauf que cette fois, je me reculais et lui pris le bras en le tordant . Je la vis serrer les dents. 

« La grosse, tu as un bon niveau, je pense que d'ici la fin de l'initiation, tu seras dans les 10 premières.  
-Merci.  
\- Toi Livia, il y a du travail.  
\- Je sais. »

A la fin de l'entrainement, j'enlaçais ma belle par la taille.  
« Si on allait prendre cette douche le chuchotais-je à l'oreille.  
\- Avec grand plaisir. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plus . 
> 
> Le prochain chapitre commencera par la rencontre parents/enfants. On se retrouve dimanche


	5. chapitre 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rencontre parents/enfants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth
> 
> Attention Lemon !
> 
> Message Auteur : Désolé pour les fautes restantes, mais je l'ai pas envoyé à ma bêta, pour le publier aujourd'hui.  
> Exceptionnellement j'ai publié avec 24h avance car demain je suis absente

POV Eric

Aujourd'hui c'était le jour de la rencontre parents/ enfants. Je détestais cette journée, cela me rappelait ma propre journée de rencontre et que je n'avais plus de famille.

Flashback 

Max était venu voir tous transferts dans le dortoir .  
« Écoutez-moi novice ! Si par miracle vos familles viennent vous voir. Ne soyez pas trop démonstratif, sinon cela remettrait en cause votre allégeance à votre nouvelle faction. Ici on ne prend pas à légère notre devise « La faction avant les liens du sang ». Rampez novice !

Les novices Natifs avaient pu rentrer chez leurs parents pour cette journée.

On était tous dans le centre névralgique, de la faction des Audacieux : La fosse . La porte s'ouvrit, on vit rentrés des adultes, portant du bleu, du noir et blanc, du rouge-jaune-orange , ou du gris .

Je ne cherchais personne dans le foule,je savais qu'il n'y aurait personne pour moi . Mes parents sont morts il y a 10 ans, dans l'incendie criminel de notre maison. On n'a jamais retrouvé les auteurs, mais c'était obligatoirement des sans-faction. Mon père était en concurrence avec Jeanine , pour être le futur leader en remplacement de l'ancien leader, Henry. Au moment où la maison brûlait je rentrais de mon école avec ma baby-sitter Altruiste, Anna .

Après la mort de mes parents, je me suis retrouvé dans l'orphelinat, qui était dans le quartier des Audacieux, mais il y avait que des Altruistes qui travaillaient dans l'établissement . Le foyer était dans le quartier des Audacieux ,car la plupart des orphelins, étaient des Audacieux ayant perdu leurs parents qui étaient soldats .

Les Audacieux et surtout les Erudits considéraient la faction des Altruistes comme une sous-faction. Les Erudits employaient des Altruistes pour des postes demandant aucune qualification, comme le ménage ou la garde d'enfant . Quand un membre d'une faction doit se rendre dans une autre faction, il doit demander un laisser-passer au bureau qui se trouve au centre de toutes les factions. Ceux qui peuvent circuler librement sans laisser-passer sont les leaders des factions ou les Audacieux,comme ils sont garants de la sécurité du système.

Je crois que ma fascination pour les Audacieux a commencé quand je suis arrivé à l'orphelinat . Ils couraient, criaient, se disputaient tous le temps. Pendant 4 ans,dans cet orphelinat, tous mes amis étaient des Audacieux. Malgré la perte de mes parents,ce fut les plus belles années de ma vie. A 10 ans, je fus adopté par une famille Erudite . Là ma vie devient triste. La seule chose qui comptait pour ma famille, c'était les notes, l'obligation de lire un livre par semaine. Je n'avais pas le droit de courir, de me salir, je devais toujours être digne .

Je voyais mes amis, en primaire, collège, puis lycée. Mais au fil des années, on devient les uns pour les autres des étrangers

Depuis mon départ, de l'orphelinat, la seule que j'espérais c'était retrouver ma faction de coeur : Les Audacieux . Ce fut pour moi une délivrance, la cérémonie du choix.

N'ayant personne a voir, je me dirigeais vers la salle d'entrainement . En entrant, je vis une personne, tapant dans un punching-ball, c'était Pète- Sec . Son père étant Marcus Eaton, le leader des Altruistes, il ne viendra pas . C'était un déshonneur pour lui que son fil ai quitté la faction des Altruistes.

Je me mis face à un Punching-ball et je commençai à taper dedans. On ne se parla pas. Seul le bruit de nos poings sur le punching-ball se fit entendre.

Fin du Flashback

Je me levai, je filais à la douche, puis je m'habillais . Après je me rejoignis, la cafétéria et je m'assis à la table des leaders . Je bus juste un café noir et un jus de fruit . J'étais incapable d avaler quoi que soit . Après mon petit déjeuner frugal; j'allais dans le dortoir des Transferts.

Lauren et Uriah avaient emmené en train , les novices natifs dans le centre du quartier, pour qu'ils puissent passer la journée avec leur famille .

J'arrivais à la porte du dortoir, j'ouvrais la porte bruyamment, les novices transferts sursautèrent . Je les sentais terrifiés, par ma présence.  
« Votre attention ! J'ai des consignes à vous donner pour aujourd'hui . Si par miracle , vos familles venaient vous voir .  
Je m'arrêtais de parler, pour donner plus de poids à mes mots et je les regardais attristé, je ricanais.  
\- Ce dont je doute fort, inutile de vous montrer trop démonstratifs. Cela ne ferait que rendre les choses plus difficiles ,pour eux comme pour vous. Par ailleurs,ici nous ne prenons pas à la légère la devise : « La faction avant les liens du sang ». Des liens familiaux étroits laissent supposer qu'on n'est pas entièrement à l'aise dans sa nouvelle faction, ce qui serait indigne. Pigé ?  
\- Pigé répondent-ils tous en chœur . »

Cette journée même si je la déteste va être intéressante, du point de vue de l'analyse. Je vais voir comment, Livia, les deux faignantes et la grosse , gère l'absence de leur familles. Même si la grosse n'a pas de famille . Je vais voir si de l'autre côté de la clôture , la famille est une chose importante.

POV Olivia

On alla avec Héléna, Rose et Ruth dans la fosse . Les Audacieux ouvrirent la porte du Siège des Audacieux. On vit un défiler de couleur. On reconnut les fraternels avec leur vêtement fluide, de couleur, jaune,rouge, orange . Les Erudits avec les vêtements bleus et leur lunettes . Les Sincères avec leur tenu de bureau en noir et blanc. Et enfin les Altruistes avec leur vêtements informes gris .

Cela était étrange de voir ses novices Audacieux, tatoués, percés , avec leur parents qui propres sur eux . D'un côté le look des Audacieux, ne change pas vraiment de certains looks qu'on croise de notre monde . Mais les autres accoutrements, ne passeraient pas inaperçu chez nous .

En voyant, toutes ses familles réunis , je pensai à ma propre famille, mes parents et mes deux petites sœurs. Je sentis les larmes coulées sur mon visage.  
« Viens, Olivia, on va ailleurs dit mon amie .  
Ruth et Rose étaient déjà parti, sûrement se cacher pour pleurer. Je suivis docilement mon amie, qui me prit par les épaules .

On trouva un endroit tranquille, à l'abri des regards . Je me laissais aller et j'éclatais en sanglots .Léna essaya de me consoler.  
\- Tu vas les retrouver dans un an.  
\- Je sais, il me manque .  
\- Je sais. Mais quand tu raconteras cette aventure, Iris et Lilas seront émerveillés .  
Iris et Lilas étaient mes petites sœurs de 10 ans et 7 ans. J'étais leur modèle.  
\- C'est vrai .  
\- Tu voulais qu'on vive toutes les deux, une expérience exceptionnelle, qu'on se souviendra des années après .  
\- Oui, mais je pensais pas que le jeu serait aussi dur .  
\- On est chez les Audacieux dit Léna d'une voix comique.  
Je me mis à rire.  
\- J'ai besoin de pensée à autre chose , si on allait se faire tatoué .  
\- Non, merci pour moi, moi oui si tu veux dit Léna.

On se dirigea vers le salon de tatouage . On fut accueilli par un grand mec baraqué,chauve,les yeux verts avec des tatouages sur les bras, le cou . Ils devaient sûrement en avoir sur le reste du corps.  
« Bonjour, je suis Ben. Que puis-je pour vous, mesdemoiselles ?  
\- Je voudrais me faire tatouer, j'appartiens à Eric dis-je.  
L'Audacieux sourit .  
\- Tu l'as dans la peau notre leader.  
\- Oui.  
Je montrais mon poignet.  
\- Ah oui tu es vraiment accro à lui .  
Ben me tatoua j'appartiens à Eric en écriture gothique . Au bout de deux heures, il termina c'était magnifique .

J'avais hâte d'aller le montrer à Eric, pour qu'il voit mon nouveau tatouage en son honneur .

POV Héléna 

Le soir, j'éclatais en sanglots dans mon lit . Je me rendais compte qu'à la fin de l'aventure, personne ne m'attendrait l'autre côté de la clôture . Le jour où Olivia fonderait sa propre famille, elle m'abandonnerait aussi . Ici, malgré mes bons résultats, je n'ai pas encore réussi à bien m'intégrer . D'ailleurs aucune d'entre nous. Peut être avec le temps, cela ne fait que 2 semaines,que nous sommes là .

POV Eric

Le soir de la rencontre parents/ enfants, j'invitais Livia dans mon appartement, j'avais besoin oublié ma solitude . Je préférais baiser que de picoler .

Ce soir-là, je décidais qu'on baiserait dans la chambre cette fois-ci . On montait les escaliers, que déjà on commençait à s'embrasser, à se caresser à travers nos vêtements. On réussit tant bien que mal à atteindre mon appartement .

Nos bouches ne se quittaient pas, le baiser était torride. J'avançais en direction de la chambre, ma belle reculait au fur à mesure. Je lui enlevais son débardeur, pendant qu'elle m'enleva ma veste. J'en profitais d'enlever son vêtement pour caresser son superbe corps, mes mains remontaient vers ses seins, dont je débarrassais du soutien-gorge .

Je la poussais sur le lit .  
« Ne bouge pas ordonnais-je   
Elle hocha la tête . Je sortis de ma table de chevet, une paire de menottes et un bandeau. Je montrais les objets à ma belle . Je vis dans son regard qu'elle était excitée par le jeu   
\- Tu as déjà pratiqué ? Demandai-je  
\- Non .  
\- Tu veux essayer ?  
\- Oui .

J'attachais les mains à Livia et je lui mis le bandeau. Je vérifiais qu'elle ne vit rien . Ensuite j'entrepris de finir de lui enlever ses fringues. Je me mis au pied du lit , je lui enlevais doucement son pantalon, elle souleva ses fesses pour m'aider. Puis j'entrepris de lui enlever sa culotte lentement, je voyais l'excitation montée en elle, elle bougeait. J'arrêtais.  
\- Ne bouge pas, ne prend aucune initiative. Tant que tu n'auras pas compris la leçon je t'interdirais de jouir . Ok ma belle ?  
\- Oui Eric.  
\- Bien.

Je lui enlevai sa culotte . J'admirais ma belle,offerte à moi. Son corps ne montrait aucun signe de peur mais une grande excitation, en attendant de lui montrer ce que j'avais prévue pour elle .

J'enlevais mes chaussures,mes chaussures,mon pantalon et mon boxer, puis je m'allongeais à côté d'elle. Je l'embrassais tendrement,puis très vite j'approfondissais le baiser. Pendant que ma main effleurait son corps Elle essaya de s'approcher,mais les menottes la contraignaient.   
\- Livia je t'ai dit quoi ?  
\- De ne prendre aucune initiative   
\- Et tu as fais quoi ?  
\- J'ai pris une initiative .  
\- Tu mérites d'être punis .   
J'arrêtais de la toucher, je l'entendis gémir de frustration.  
\- Eric .  
\- Non, ta punition ce sera la frustration .

Pendant plusieurs minutes, je la regardais, pour la première fois, je vis ses tatouages. « Jay », au niveau du cœur, sûrement une personne importante pour elle . Puis une date . Sa date de naissance ? Ou une date importante pour elle ? Puis mes yeux tombaient sur son poignet où je vis écrit « Eric », cela ne pouvait pas être moi, on se connaît que depuis deux semaines . Sûrement un autre homme important pour elle . Après notre séance de sexe, je lui poserais des questions .

Je repris notre petit jeu, je l'embrassais et passa ma langue sur ses lèvres, elle ouvrit la bouche pour me laisser accès, ma langue prenait complètement le contrôle, elle se laissa faire. Pendant que je frôlais du bout des doigts son ventre et je remontais vers sa belle poitrine. Mes lèvres descendaient vers sa jugulaire  
\- Humm Eric, plus s'il te plaît  
Elle se cambrait pour avoir plus de contacts  
\- Non.  
Je caresserais très lentement ses tétons, je les vis durcir sous le contact de mes doigts.  
\- Oui Eric !

Je la voyais se cambrer,pour que mes caresses, ses tétons durcirent. Je refis descendre très lentement ma main jusqu'à son intimité. Elle ondulait en gémissant . Je fis rentrer directement trois doigts en elle  
\- Han Eric !  
Pendant que mes doigts sortaient et rentraient vite en elle . Ma belle Livia , s'abandonnait toujours à moi, elle me laissa bien souvent la prendre sans préliminaires. Je n'avais jamais vu aucune de mes conquêtes se donner autant à moi .

Je savais que Livia, m'aimait. Elle me voyait embrasser d'autres Audacieuses, elle ne disait rien . Elle prenait ce que lui donnait. Je comptais bien me servir de ses sentiments, pour mener à bien ma mission. Et puis m'envoyer en l'air avec elle était agréable.

Le petit jeu était terminé, j'enlevais à peine mes doigts en elle, que j'entrais brutalement en elle et je pilonnais, elle enlace ses pieds autour de ma taille et elle se cambrait en hurlant .  
\- Plus fort ? Demandai-je  
\- Fais ce que tu veux de moi Eric.  
J'accélérais encore et encore, mes coups de butoirs étaient de plus en plus fort, je la sentis ses mucles se contracter et se cambrer avec violence,pendant qu'elle jouissait. Je donnai un dernier coup de rein et je jouissais en elle. Je restais plusieurs minutes en elle.  
\- Ma belle, tu pourras plus t'asseoir pendant plus jours, tu me sentiras en toi. T'aime ça ?  
\- Oui, Eric. »

Je sortis d'elle, je retournais m'allonger à côté d'elle, je lui enlevais le bandeau. Elle cligna des yeux pour se réhabituer à la luminosité. Je décidais de lui laisser les menottes, pendant l'interrogatoire.  
« Qui est Jay ? Un ami a toi ?  
\- Non , un acteur. Il a joué, ton rôle dans un film.  
\- C'est quoi un acteur ? Un film? dis-je étonner .  
Je vis Olivia me regarder étrangement comme si je venais d'une autre planète.  
\- Les films ont été adaptés des livres « Divergentes », écrit par Véronica Roth .  
\- Vous savez ce que sont les Divergents ?  
\- Oui, ce sont des personnes ayant des aptitudes pour plusieurs factions  
\- En effet . Que racontent ses livres ?  
\- Dans le premier livre, on suit l'initiation de Tris et son histoire d'amour avec Quatre.   
\- Je suis dedans ?  
\- Oui, tu es le leader qui gère l'initiation.  
\- Ok. Dans les autres livres ?  
\- Dans le second, les Audacieux menez par toi, traquez les Divergents. Ils sont réfugés chez les sans-faction. Leur leadeuse est Evelyn Eaton .  
\- Dans votre livre Evelyn Eaton est vivante ?  
\- Oui. Les factions sont détruites à la fin du conflit. Les sans-faction sont intégrés dans le système, tous comme les Divergents . Il y a un gouvernement avec des représentants de chaque faction . La cérémonie du choix existe toujours. Si la faction choisie ne convient pas , on peut retourné dans son ancienne faction par la suite ou choisir une autre faction . Les quartiers n'existent plus vraiment . On peut se marié avec une personne d'une autre faction.

Depuis que je suis arrivé chez les Audacieux, chez entendu cette rumeur où Evelyn Eaton était vivante. Il semblerait que cette rumeur court depuis son décès .  
\- Dans le troisième livre, c'est l'initiation de Quatre, qu'on suit. On sait qu'il a été premier et toi second . Que c'est toi qui as soumis l'idée de renforcé l'initiation. On sait que vous vous aimez pas dit Livia  
\- Ok . Et donc c'est quoi les films et acteurs ?  
\- Un film se sont des images sur un écran qui raconte une histoire. Des personnes,qu'on appelle des acteurs jouent des rôles . Jay Courtney joue toi. Dans le film tu es le méchant de l'histoire . Avec Kate Winslet qui joue Jeanine . Shailene Woodley joue Tris . Et Theo James, Quatre .  
\- D'accord.  
\- C'est quoi cette date ?  
\- L'anniversaire de Jay répondit ma belle .  
\- Tu sembles adorer cet acteur.  
\- C'est un dieu pour moi.  
\- Et ton tatouage « d'Eric », c'est moi ?  
\- Oui malgré que tu joue, le méchant, j'ai toujours adoré ton personnage . Et depuis que je t'es rencontré ici... j'ai eu un coup de foudre hésita t-elle . »

Je la détachais .  
« Vas t-en ! M'énervais-je.  
\- Eric, je ne comprends pas. Je t'aime dit-elle en ayant peur.  
\- Pas moi .Enlève, ce tatouage portant mon nom . Je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'une femme, une simple conquête est mon nom sur sa peau . La seule femme qui aura le droit d'avoir mon nom sur sa peau comme j'aurais le sien. Ce sera ma femme . Tu as compris Livia . Je t'ordonne d'aller chez le tatoueur et de l'enlever .  
Les tatoueurs enlevaient les tatouages et les piercings . Toute appartenance aux Audacieux, était effacé, aux novices devenant sans-faction ou aux personnes trop âgée ne pouvant plus être considéré comme Audacieux car trop faible et devenant des sans-faction.  
\- Oui Eric dit-elle dans un murmure »

Livia s'habilla , je vis dans le bas du dos un bandage, signe d'un nouveau tatouage . Sûrement un tribal ou le signe des Audacieux pensais-je .

J'entendis ma conquête fermer la porte derrière elle, je repensais à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Donc il semblerait que toutes les infos qu'elles ont sur nous, soient tirés de livre. Mais bon beaucoup informations sont fausses, vu que les factions existent toujours .

Par contre; il faut que je vérifie cette information si Evelyn Eaton est bien vivante . Car avant de devenir, la femme de Marcus Eaton, elle était une Audacieuse . Elle a changé de faction, en tombant amoureuse de Marcus Eaton. Il était déjà le leader . Elle avait 16 ans et lui déjà 32 ans . Leur histoire a fait beaucoup jaser chez les Erudits . Chez nous on est adulte , à 16 ans, donc les parents de Evelyn ne pouvait pas interdire leur relation ,pour détournement de mineur .

Quelques jours plus tard, Livia était en train de combattre avec une transfert Fraternel, son débardeur se souleva et laissa apparaître son nouveau tatouage « J'appartiens à Eric . » J'étais en colère contre elle . J'attendis que le combat se termina, par sa victoire . 

Et je l'attrapai brusquement par le bras et je l'emmenai à l'écart des autres.  
« C'est quoi ce bordel ! Criais-je   
\- Je ne comprends pas ,Eric dit Livia morte de peur.  
\- Ton tatouage dans le bas du dos.  
\- Je ….  
\- Je t'ordonne d'enlever celui-ci, aussi.  
\- Oui.  
\- Je te laisse, 1 semaine, si cela n'est pas fait. Je m'en chargerais personnellement, tu as compris .  
\- Oui .  
\- Dégage maintenant ! »

POV Olivia 

\- Et ton tatouage « d'Eric », c'est moi ? Demanda Eric  
Je le sentis excéder  
\- Oui malgré que tu joue, le méchant, j'ai toujours adoré ton personnage . Et depuis que je t'ai rencontré ici... j'ai eu un coup de foudre hésitais-je . »  
J'avais peur de sa réaction en lui avouant mes sentiments.

Il me détacha .  
« Vas t-en ! Hurla t-il .  
\- Eric, je ne comprends pas dis-je.

\- Pas moi .Enlève, ce tatouage portant mon nom . Je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'une femme, une simple conquête est mon nom sur sa peau . La seule femme qui aura le droit d'avoir mon nom sur sa peau comme j'aurais le sien. Ce sera ma femme . Tu as compris Livia . Je t'ordonne d'aller chez le tatoueur et de l'enlever .  
Je sentis mon coeur ce brisé.   
\- Oui Eric diis-je dans un murmure »

Je me levais et m'habillai sans un mot. Je me retournai vers lui, il me regarde pas. Arrivé à la porte, je la regardais une dernière fois et partis .

Ce soir-là, je pleurais dans mon lit au dortoir. Je sentis Héléna s'installer, elle passe une main autour  
de ma taille , et l'autre me caressa les cheveux.  
« C'est Eric ? Demanda mon amie.  
\- Oui, il veut que j'enlève les tatouages portant son nom . Il ne voudra plus jamais de moi . Je l'aime tellement .  
\- Je sais que tu l'aimes . Tu mérites mieux que ce mec macho, méchant et sadique . Enlever ses tatouages est une bonne idée, cela peut être une façon de faire ton deuil .  
\- Oui, tu as raison . »

Quelques jours plus tard, je combattais contre Nadège, une ancienne Fraternel . Grâce au cours particulier d'Éric depuis pratiquement 10 jours, j'avais progressé . Rien à voir avec la progression fulgurante de Léna, mais j'avais gagné une place dans le classement .

Eric m'attrapa le bras, il me fit mal. Il m'emmena à l'écart   
« C'est quoi ce bordel ! Cria t-il   
\- Je ne comprends pas ,Eric dis-je morte de peur.  
\- Ton tatouage dans le bas du dos.  
\- Je ….  
\- Je t'ordonne d'enlever celui-ci, aussi.  
\- Oui.  
\- Je te laisse, 1 semaine, si cela n'est pas fait. Je m'en chargerais personnellement, tu as compris .  
\- Oui .  
\- Dégage maintenant ! »

Après l'entrainement, j'allais voir Ben, pour qu'il m'enlève les deux tatouages . Tous les soirs, pendant une semaine, après l'entrainement, j'avais une séance de laser, de une heure et demi, pour enlever les tatouages. Il mit 4 jours a enlevé les deux. Et 3 jours pour me refaire deux autres tatouages, pour qu'on ne puisse pas voir les cicatrices. Dans le bas du dos, je choisis un tribal avec au centre le signe des Audacieux . Au poignet, je choisis de mettre la date de mon arrivée ici .

POV Eric 

On était vendredi, c'était le classement de la semaine . Cela faisait 1 mois, que Livia, la grosse et les deux faignantes étaient ici . Les deux faignantes occupaient comme toujours les deux dernières places. 

Livia occupait la 19ème place . Il semblerait que mes entrainements personnels ont porté ses fruits, mais pas autant que je l'espérais. Mais bon aujourd'hui, je m'en foutais de son sort. Je lui avais déjà trouvé une remplaçante dans mon lit.

La grosse avait fait une progression fulgurante, elle était passé de la place 17 à 7 en un mois . Elles avaient 6 natifs devant elle. La première place était occupée par Peter. Elle avait aussi plusieurs natifs derrière elle . Elle serait sûrement dans les trois premiers à la fin de l'initiation voir première. 

Il restait une semaine, pour l'entrainement physique. Fin de semaine prochaine, épreuve du drapeau et ensuite on débuterait les simulations pour 5 semaines .

Là, j'avais rendez-vous avec les leaders de toutes les factions, pour parler des « Rebelles de la clôture ». Je verrais avec Jack Kang, s'il pouvait prendre les deux faignantes, s'il refusait, elles finiraient sans-faction. J'enfilais ma veste, prêt à sortir du bureau pour rejoindre la salle de réunion, quand on frappa à la porte.

« Entrez.  
C'était Quatre.  
\- Quatre, je n'ai pas le temps, j'ai une réunion avec les autres leaders, qui commence dans 5 minutes.  
\- Donc tu as 5 minutes à m'accorder. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus . C'est à propos de Léna.  
\- Quoi la grosse ?  
\- Elle s'appelle Léna.  
\- Plus que 4 minutes, Quatre .  
\- Tu as vu ses progrès fulgurants, je pense qu'elle serait mieux avec les natifs . Si on n'exploite pas maintenant son potentiel ,elle peut régresser .  
\- Tu veux qu'elle se fasse tuer, par les natifs . Car même s elle est brillante, elle est loin du niveau des natifs me moquais-je.  
\- Je pourrais lui donner des cours particuliers .  
\- Et les autres transferts?  
\- Tris peut s'en occuper seule . On pourrait demander sinon à Christina.  
\- Christina n'est pas instructrice . Elle s'occupe du salon de coiffure et de la boutique de fringues.  
Il est hors de question que je laisse un instructeur seul .  
\- Toi, tu pourrais .  
\- C'est ton travail, Quatre, pas le mien . Je vais y réfléchir. Tes 5 minutes sont écoulées . »  
On sortit du bureau .

POV Quatre

Je m'arrangeais toujours, pour avoir le moins de contact possible avec Eric . J'essayais que les novices transferts ne subissent pas trop son sadisme. Je ne voulais surtout pas dépendre d'un connard ,comme lui, mais en refusant le poste de leader, j'avais laissé place à ce sadique ancien Erudit. Je regrettais mon choix, tous les jours, mais ma peur de me retrouver face à Marcus Eaton,mon père était plus grande . Un moment j'ai failli, accepter la proposition de ma mère, Evelyn Eaton, de rejoindre les sans-faction. Puis Tris est arrivé dans ma vie, telle une météorite . Je ne vois pas ma vie sans elle.

Mais là, cela concernait, Léna, je ne pouvais pas la transférer dans le groupe des Natifs, sans l'accord d'Éric . Cette fille avait un sacré potentiel, elle ferait une Audacieuse époustouflante . 

« Entrez.  
Je vis Eric mettre son manteau .  
\- Quatre, je n'ai pas le temps, j'ai une réunion avec les autres leaders, qui commence dans 5 minutes.  
\- Donc tu as 5 minutes à m'accorder. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus . C'est à propos de Léna rétorquais froidement .  
\- Quoi la grosse ?  
\- Elle s'appelle Léna dis-je excédé par ce surnom .  
\- Plus que 4 minutes, Quatre dit sadiquement Eric pour me rappeler nos positions hiérarchiques.   
\- Tu as vu ses progrès fulgurants, je pense qu'elle serait mieux avec les natifs . Si on n'exploite pas maintenant son potentiel ,elle peut régresser .  
\- Tu veux qu'elle se fasse tuer, par les natifs . Car même si elle est brillante, elle est loin du niveau des natifs se moqua Eric..  
\- Je pourrais lui donner des cours particuliers .  
\- Et les autres transferts?  
\- Tris peut s'en occuper seule . On pourrait demander sinon à Christina.  
\- Christina n'est pas instructrice . Elle s'occupe du salon de coiffure et de la boutique de fringues.  
Il est hors de question que je laisse un instructeur seul .  
\- Toi, tu pourrais rétorquai-je .  
\- C'est ton travail, Quatre, pas le mien . Je vais y réfléchir. Tes 5 minutes sont écoulées . »  
J'étais énervé, la décision de l'avenir de Léna était en train les mains d'Eric .   
On sortit du bureau .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le chapitre 5 est terminé , j'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours . 
> 
> Comme vous voyez, j'ai modifié l'histoire des deux derniers tomes de « Divergente ». J'ai remplacé le tome 3 par l'initiation de Quatre . 
> 
> Je sais que Peter n'est pas un natif mais un transfert, Sincère, je vous rassure . C'est juste ici, comme dans « mon amour, mon ennemi », j'avais besoin qu'il soit natif pour l'histoire .
> 
> Dans le chapitre 6, la réunion des leaders aura des conséquences. Cette fiction est terminée
> 
> On se retrouve dimanche prochain pour la suite


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth
> 
> Message auteur : Je publie aujourd'hui au lieu de demain, car demain je suis occupée.

En me dirigeant vers la salle de réunion, je réfléchissais . Si je parlais des livres, des révélations que Livia m'avait faite . Deux options : Première option : Les leaders votent leurs morts immédiates et je devrais les exécuter. (Je supposais que c'est à moi qu'on me demanderait de faire le sale boulot , vu que je suis le leader qui s'occupe des novices). Second option : Jeanine récupère, les filles, elles deviendront des cobayes et finiront par mourir dû aux expériences .

Je décidais de rester vague, lorsque les autres leaders m'interrogeront . Il fallait que je vérifie plusieurs informations car certaines étaient fausses comme la guerre contre les sans-faction et le fin du système des sans-faction. 

Mais certaines pouvaient être vrai comme la fausse mort d'Evelyn Eaton. Si elle était la leadeuse des sans-faction, cela veut dire qu'ils avaient formés une faction et cela pouvait devenir dangereux pour la survie du système. Pourquoi Evelyn Eaton se serait fait passer pour morte ? Peut-être que ses articles que mon ancienne faction était vrai et que Evelyn Eaton se faisait battre par son mari, Marcus Eaton . Mais si c'était le cas, pourquoi cette femme n'a pas emmené avec qu'elle son fils Tobias Eaton alias Quatre ? Si elle est vivante, est ce que Quatre est au courant ?

Les livres parlent des Divergents et de la guerre qu'on livre contre eux . Mais les trois livres ont comme personnages principaux Quatre et Tris , il semblerait . Dans le premier, l'initiation de Tris, dans le dernier,celle de Quatre . Dans le second, notre guerre contre les Divergents, donc Tris et Quatre doivent avoir un lien avec ça . Ce seraient des Divergents . J'ai toujours eu un doute sur la novice Pète Sec et le fils de Marcus Eaton, mais l'initiation n'a jamais rien prouvé .

Les révélations de Livia,de la grosse et des deux faignantes, pourraient nous permettre de démasquer deux nouveaux Divergents. Je ferais une pierre de coup, je tuerais deux Divergents et les 4 « Rebelles de la clôture ».

Pour mener à bien, mon plan, il va falloir, séduire la grosse . Même si, j'avais remarqué, qu'elle n'était pas insensible, à mon charme ,lorsque je l'avais surpris, un matin à s’entraîner . Elle était plus méfiante et ne parlait pas , contrairement à Livia et les deux faignantes, qui étaient des vraies pies.

Et pour me rapprocher de la grosse, l'idée de Quatre et ses entraînements personnels, devraient m'aider à gagner la confiance, de l'amie de Livia . J'avais 6 semaines,pour cela

Je rentrais dans la salle de réunion, heureux de ma machination .

« Bonjour dis-je .  
\- Bonjour disent les autres leaders.  
La table était ronde . Max, moi, Rob, Jack et Joshua, puis Marcus, Johanna, Jack Kang et enfin Jeanine . Toujours séparé Jeanine et Marcus , règle de base .  
Je m'étais à peine assis que j'ai eu le droit à un interrogatoire, en règle de Jeanine , la leadeuse des Erudits.

\- Alors, Eric en 4 semaines, qu'a tu apprit à propos des « Rebelles de la clôture » ?  
\- Livia m'a fourni quelques informations , mais je dois vérifier ses propos .  
\- Que sont -ils ?  
\- Je vous en parlerais dès que j'en saurais plus .  
\- Comment ont -elles eu ses informations ?  
\- Il semblerait que des livres parlent de nous, du système des factions . Plus précisément, de la faction des Audacieux, de notre initiation et de nos traques des Divergents. Aussi des sans-faction. Il semblerait que je sois le personnage principal . Et Jeanine, vous semblez aussi un personnage important de l'histoire mentis-je .  
Je connaissais l'égo des Erudits et plus particulièrement,celui de Jeanine . Je la vis toute suite avoir un grand sourire et être encore plus fier que d'habitude .  
\- Donc on serait des personnages de fiction ? Demanda Johanna .  
\- Oui. Elles connaîtraient, le principe de la cérémonie du choix. Surement le test aptitude,même si Livia m'en a pas parlé . Il semblerait mais à vérifier, qu'elle savent quel leader, correspondant à quelle faction . Pour vérifier ma théorie, j'aimerais leur faire visiter chaque faction et savoir ce qu'elles savent sur chacune d'elles .  
\- Je suis d'accord dit Johanna.  
\- Moi aussi dit Jack Kang.  
\- D'accord dit Marcus Eaton.  
\- Je serai très heureuse de rencontrer ses 4 femmes répondit Jeanine .

Je ne parlais pas d'Evelyn Eaton, je préférais vérifier les allégations de Livia avant de donner encore du poids au rumeurs de la fausse mort d'Evelyn Eaton . Jeanine accuserait directement Quatre,de savoir si sa mère est vivante peut-être aussi les leaders Audacieux . Même si je détestais Quatre,car il m'avait battu et pour d'autres raisons , tout comme je détestais Tris . Je ne voulais pas que cela se transforme en chasse aux sorcières. Je voulais avoir des éléments tangibles prouvant leur Divergence ou non . Contrairement à ce beaucoup d'Audacieux doivent penser sur moi, comme Quatre et Tris, je ne prends pas plaisir à tuer quelqu'un . Je suis un soldat qui protège le système des factions et donc parfois j'ai dû abattre des Divergents, qui n'étaient encore que des enfants .

\- Jack Kang, j'ai quelque chose a vous demandé . Les faign... Rose et Ruth, n'ont aucune qualités pour être des Audacieuses . Selon leur dires, elles auraient des qualités ,pour être des parfaites Sincères . Si vous êtes d'accord , j'aimerais les transférer chez vous . Voir si elles disent la vérité ou non . Si vous estimez qu'elle ne sont pas des vraies Sincères, vous déciderez de leur sort . Je sais que c'est une demande spéciale, mais leurs cas est spécial .

Le leader des Sincères réfléchit quelques minutes à ma proposition.  
\- Je suis d'accord . Quand comptez-vous emmener Rose et Ruth chez nous ?  
\- Si, cela convient aux leaders, des autres factions , je pensais leur visiter les factions, demain . Bien sûr je finirais par là votre Jack .  
\- Entendu dit-il .  
\- Aucun problème, pour vous accueillir, demain. En fin de matinée, car on a une réunion des novices et savoir qui reste ,qui va rejoindre les SF.  
\- Bien sûr Johanna répondis-je.  
Je me demandais comment on pouvait rater l'initiation des Fraternels .  
\- J'aimerais les voir en premier dit Jeanine.  
-Pourquoi, vous et pas moi ? Rétorqua Marcus.  
\- Nous sommes plus près du siège des Audacieux rétorqua Jeanine .  
\- Jeanine a raison . Toute façon vous aurez une heure chacun . Je voudrais être rentré au plus tôt pour l'initiation.  
-.Mais je n'aurais pas le temps, de discuter avec elle rétorque la leadeuse des Erudits.  
\- Plutôt les interroger rétorqua Marcus.  
\- Je ne vous permets pas .  
\- Stop ! Cria Max .  
\- Je serai au Siège des Erudits à 8h30. Ensuite au siège des Altruistes 9h45 . Ensuite au siège des Fraternels à 11h30 . Retour au Siège des Sincères à 13h00.  
\- Vous pourrez manger avec nous si , vous le souhaitez ,Eric .  
\- Vous aurez plus de temps que les autres s'insurgea Jeanine.  
\- Je vous remercie, Jack, mais nous mangerons , pendant le trajet entre la faction des fraternels et la vôtre .  
\- La séance est levée déclara Max . »

Le lendemain matin

J''allais à l'épicerie acheter 5 sandwichs, 2 poulets, 3 jambon-beurre, 5 petites bouteilles d'eau et 5 pommes . Je les mis dans mon sac à dos et j'allais vers la salle entrainement, chercher Livia, la grosse et les deux faignantes. Je regardais ma montre, le cours venait à peine de commencer .

Lors de mon arrivée, les deux novices qui combattaient se figèrent. les autres novices tremblaient de peur. J'avais les mains croisées derrière le dos.  
« Bonjour. Livia, la grosse , les deux faignantes vous venez avec moi .  
\- Où tu les emmènes, elles ont entrainement ? intervient Quatre .  
Quatre se mit devant elles, pour faire barrage entre elles et moi .  
\- Vu le niveau médiocre de Livia et surtout des deux faignantes,ce n'est pas une journée qui changera grand-chose . Et vu le niveau impressionnant de la grosse, pareil cela ne changera rien. La grosse, tu quitteras le groupe des transferts pour rejoindre celui des natifs.  
-Pourquoi ? Questionna la grosse .  
\- Ce n'est pas une punition bien au contraire. Avec ton niveau exceptionnel , avec Quatre, nous avons décidé de te faire rejoindre les natifs . Tu seras plus à ta place et tu pourras progresser.  
\- Tu auras des cours de remise à niveau avec moi, pour être du niveau des natifs rassura Quatre.  
\- Quatre, tu commenceras demain son entraînement . Il est hors de question que Tris s'occupe seule de l'instruction des natifs et que je te remplace totalement . Je vais prendre ta place, pendant quelque temps. Puis je prendrais la suite de l'entrainement avec la grosse quand je déciderais.  
\- D'accord . Où elles vont ? dit Quatre .  
\- Elles vont visiter les autres factions, pour qu'elles comprennent notre système . Allez on y va. Jeanine nous attend à 8h30. »

POV Quatre 

Lors de l'arrivée d'Éric, l'ambiance s'est soudainement refroidie. Anna et Daniella qui combattaient, s'étaient arrêtées immédiatement . Les autres novices tremblaient de peur. Eric aimait attiser ce sentiment de peur chez les Audacieux et plus particulièrement chez les novices. Tris et Christina qui n'étaient plus novices, avaient toujours peur de lui . Je comprenais pas le besoin d'Eric de susciter la crainte, il devait penser que c'est comme ça qu'il aurait le respect . Il se trompait . Ce mec était un sadique, avec un égo incomparable . D'un côté quand on savait de quelle faction, il venait cela n'avait rien d'étonnant . 

Je sais qu'Eric, tout simplement me détestait, car je lui rappelais sans cesse son échec selon lui. J'avais été premier à notre initiation et lui second. Il pensait que je lui avais fait « une faveur », en lui laissant la place de leader . Il essayait de me provoquer, de m'humilier,mais je ne répondais jamais.

Quand Tris était arrivé, vu qu'on venait de la faction, tous les deux des Altruistes, il avait décidé de lui faire « payer », il avait été particulièrement sadique avec elle . Beaucoup aurait craqué, se serait suicidés . C'était ce qu'avait fait Al, il ne supportait pas la pression qu'avait instaurée Eric .

« Bonjour. Livia, la grosse , les deux faignantes vous venez avec moi dit le leader  
\- Où tu les emmènes, elles ont entrainement ? interviens-je .  
Je me mis entre elles et Eric, comme pour les protéger de notre leader sadique .  
\- Vu le niveau médiocre de Livia et surtout des deux faignantes,ce n'est pas une journée qui changera grand-chose . Et vu le niveau impressionnant de la grosse, pareil cela ne changera rien. La grosse, tu quittera le groupe des transferts pour rejoindre celui des natifs dit Eric  
-Pourquoi ? Questionna Livia .  
\- Ce n'est pas une punition bien au contraire. Avec ton niveau exceptionnel , avec Quatre, nous avons décidé de te faire rejoindre les natifs . Tu seras plus à ta place et tu pourras progresser.  
\- Tu auras des cours de remise à niveau avec moi, pour être du niveau des natifs rassurai-je.  
\- Quatre, tu commenceras demain son entrainement . Il est hors de question que Tris s'occupe seule de l'instruction des natifs et que je te remplace totalement . Je vais prendre ta place, pendant quelques temps. Puis je prendrais la suite de l'entrainement avec la grosse quand je déciderais.  
\- D'accord . Où elles vont ? dis-je .  
\- Elles vont visiter les autres factions, pour qu'elles comprennent notre système . Allez on y va. Jeanine nous attend à 8h30 dit Eric. »

Une rencontre avec Jeanine, les filles allaient avoir le droit à un interrogatoire. La leadeuse Érudit, allait sûrement essayer de les piéger . J'avais peur qu'Eric les laisse chez les Érudits , qu'elles deviennent des cobayes. Eric et Jeanine on peut être l'attention de voir leur réaction vis-à-vis des différents sérums . Le sérum de vérité chez les Sincères , le sérum de l'oubli des Altruistes. Le sérum de vérité, elles révéleraient, comment elles savent toutes ses informations sur nous. Jeanine et Eric les tueraient par la suite . Le sérum de l'oubli, Jeanine et Eric pourraient faire devenir les filles des parfaits pantins .

POV Eric

On arriva à peine aux rails, que le train arriva, on sauta dedans . Même ça les deux faignantes, ne savaient pas bien sauter. Elles étaient au bord . Livia et la grosse les aidèrent . Je les laissais faire. Si elles n'avaient pas réussi, j'avais une excuse pour les envoyer pourrir, chez les sans-faction.

Il eu un silence pendant tous le trajet . On aurait dit que je les emmenais à l'échafaud . Quinze minutes, plus tard, on arriva à « la Ruche », au siège des Érudits . On monta aux derniers étages, au bureau de Jeanine .

C'est une pièce immense baignée de lumière, il y avait des grandes vitres partout dans la pièce .  
Au milieu, trônait son spacieux bureau en verre avec un siège de « chef ». Aux murs des étagères avec des centaines,voir des milliers de livres . A droite au fond, deux magnifiques canapé d'angle bleu l'un en face de l'autre . Au centre une table basse en verre. Ce que je détestais chez mon ancienne faction, c'était froideur, cet opulence qui se retrouvait jusqu'à la décoration . 

En repensant à mon appartement, il ressemblait plus à un appartement d'Erudit que d'Audacieux. Je crois qu'on ne peut jamais renier totalement, les principes de notre ancienne faction, c'est la façon dont on a été éduqué pendant 16 ans.

« Bonjour, je suis Jeanine dit la leadeuse.  
\- Bonjour dirent les 4 « rebelles de la clôture ».  
\- Eric nous dit que vous connaissez, notre système des factions, grâce à des livres. Les livres parlerait ,plus précisément, la faction des Audacieux ,de leur initiation. De notre traque de Divergents,des sans-faction. Eric serait le personnage principal de l'histoire . Et moi, un personnage, important .  
Je vis Olivia et les deux faignantes, être surprise par ses révélations. Jeanine ne remarqua rien.  
\- C'est... dit Livia.  
\- Oui, en effet, on sait tous ça grâce aux livres qui se nomment « Dauntless » . Dans le premier livre, on suit l'initiation des novices, à l'époque de Tris et Christina. Toute l'histoire est du point de vue d'Eric . Le premier tome se termine à la fin de l'initiation , avec la découverte de Divergent au sein de la faction des Audacieux, grâce à un nouveau sérum, qui vont faire croire aux Audacieux qui sont dans une simulation. Les Divergents ne réagissent pas à la simulation. Dans le second, on suit la traque des Divergents menés par Eric. Les Divergents vont d'abord se cacher chez les fraternels, puis chez les sans-faction. La leadeuse s'appelle Eva, c'est une ancienne Audacieuse. Dans le dernier livre, on vit l'initiation d'Eric jusqu'à sa nomination au poste de leader. On ne connait rien sur sa vie chez les Érudits mentit la grosse .  
\- Comment tu t'appelles? Demande Jeanine.  
\- Léna ,madame .  
Je la regardais stupéfait, elle mentait, sans ciller . Si Livia ne m'avait pas raconté la vraie version des livres, j'aurais cru la grosse. Jeanine, elle la croyait . Vu le regard de Livia,s'était pas la première fois, qu'elle voyait son amie mentir . Je me demandais si Livia passait au sérum de vérité, s'il marcherait sur elle .  
\- Est-ce-que les livres parlent de notre test aptitude et de notre cérémonie du choix ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Les factions n'existent pas , l'autre côté de la clôture?  
\- Non.  
\- Il y a pas de leaders ? Les gens portent pas de vêtements pour les distinguer . Et les valeurs des factions ?  
\- Si, on a des leaders politiques. Mais ce ne sont pas des factions, mais des parties politiques. Mais ce serait un peu compliqué à vous expliquer. Pour les vêtements,chacun s'habille,comme il le veut. Le seul look, qu'on pourrait voit chez nous,tel quel c'est le style des Audacieux. Sinon c'est dépareillé, les couleurs.  
\- Comme les sans-faction ?  
\- Oui, sauf que souvent les habits ne sont pas abimés.  
\- D'ailleurs l'autre côté aussi, ils ont leur sans-faction rétorquai-je  
\- Ah bon.  
\- Oui sauf que nous ce n'est pas pour les mêmes raisons. Nous, c'est parce que la personne a perdu son travail, a divorcé. Des associations,les aident .  
\- Des Altruistes ?  
\- Si vous voulez .   
\- Il n'y pas de Sincères, Altruistes, Erudits,Fraternels ou Audacieux.  
\- Si, sauf qu'on ne met pas chaque personne en fonction de sa prédominance de caractère. Chacun vit ensemble dit la grosse   
\- On doit y aller dis-je. »

POV Héléna

« C'est... dit Livia.  
Olivia m'avait dit qu'elle avait parlé des livres à Eric. Eric n'avait pas dit la vérité, je me demandais pourquoi. Mon instinct me dit de couper la parole à mon amie, si elle disait la vérité, on mourait toutes. Plus les semaines, plus je doutais qu'on soit dans un jeu, mais dans le vrai monde des factions. Et Qu'Eric,Jeanine étaient bien réels.  
\- Oui, en effet, on sait tous ça grâce aux livres qui se nomment « Dauntless » . Dans le premier livre, on suit l'initiation des novices, à l'époque de Tris et Christina. Toute l'histoire est du point de vue d'Eric . Le premier tome se termine à la fin de l'initiation , avec la découverte de Divergent au sein de la faction des Audacieux, grâce à un nouveau sérum, qui vont faire croire aux Audacieux qui sont dans une simulation. Les Divergents ne réagissent pas à la simulation. Dans le second, on suit la traque des Divergents menés par Eric. Les Divergents vont d'abord se cacher chez les fraternels, puis chez les sans-faction. La leadeuse s'appelle Eva, c'est une ancienne Audacieuse. Dans le dernier livre, on vit l'initiation d'Eric jusqu'à sa nomination au poste de leader. On ne connaît rien sur sa vie chez les Erudits inventais-je au fur et à mesure .  
\- Comment tu t'appelles? Demande Jeanine.  
\- Léna ,madame .  
\- Est ce que les livres parlent de notre test aptitude et de notre cérémonie du choix ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Les factions n'existent pas , l'autre côté de la clôture?  
\- Non.  
\- Il y a pas de leaders ? Les gens portent pas de vêtements pour les distinguer . Et les valeurs des factions ?  
\- Si, on a des leaders politiques. Mais ce ne sont pas des factions, mais des parties politiques. Mais ce serait un peu compliqué à vous expliquer. Pour les vêtements,chacun s'habille,comme il le veut. Le seul look, qu'on pourrait voit chez nous,tel quel c'est le style des Audacieux. Sinon c'est dépareillé, les couleurs.  
\- Comme les sans-faction ?  
\- Oui, sauf que souvent les habits ne sont pas abimés.  
\- D'ailleurs l'autre côté aussi, ils ont leur sans-faction rétorquai-je  
\- Ah bon.  
\- Oui sauf que nous ce n'est pas pour les mêmes raisons. Nous, c'est parce que la personne a perdu son travail, a divorcé. Des associations,les aident .  
\- Des altruistes ?  
\- Si vous voulez .   
\- Il y pas de Sincères, Altruistes, Erudits,Fraternels ou Audacieux?  
C'était une question piège, si je répondais qu'on était tous, un peu de tout ça, on serait considéré comme Divergentes.  
\- Si, sauf qu'on ne mes pas chaque personne en fonction de sa prédominance de caractère. Chacun vit ensemble dis je   
\- On doit y aller dit Eric. »

Flashback 

Livia, le lendemain qu'Eric lui avait ordonné d'enlever les tatouages portant son nom. Et dire que seule sa femme aurait l'honneur de porter son nom. Franchement, je comprenais,pas ce que mon amie trouvait à ce mec .  
« Léna, j'ai parlé des livres à Eric, il est vraiment bon acteur.  
\- Tu as fait quoi ! M'énervais-je.  
\- T'énerve pas ce n'est qu'un jeu.  
\- Et si, c'était bien réel, que les factions existaient pas. Que Jeanine, Tris,Quatre,Eric et tous les autres étaient réels. Si Véronica Roth, n'avait pas inventé l'histoire, mais je ne sais pas avait vécu ici.  
\- Tu délires, Héléna.  
\- Ils semblent vraiment savoir ce que c'est notre monde . Souviens-toi l'Audacieux,qui est mort quand on a sauté sur le toit.  
\- Il n'est pas mort,c'est fictif.  
\- Moi je trouve cela bien réel. »  
Le regard d'Amar, comme s'il savait qu'on nous emmenait à la mort, me hantait depuis mon arrivée ici. Mon instinct de survie me dit de continuer à me rendre invisible . Cela n'est pas trop difficile,pour moi, depuis que je suis enfant, j'ai appris à être transparente.

Fin Flashback

POV Eric

On reprit le train , direction le quartier des Altruistes. J'observais Léna, je la vis,sous un autre jour, capable de mentir. Elle semblait fragile au premier abord, mais en réalité elle était forte. Elle me regarda quelques secondes et reprit sa conversation avec Livia. 

On arriva au siège des Erudits, c'est un bureau modeste avec un bureau en bois et une chaise basique de bureau. Et de vieux meubles en fer ,pour classer les dossiers.  
« Bonjour, je suis Marcus Eaton, le leader des Altruistes.  
\- La grosse, que sais-tu sur les Altruistes ? Demandai-je  
Marcus fut étonné de ce nom.  
Les Altruistes dirigent le gouvernement,seuls. Ils aident les sans-faction. Pour eux, l'opulence est mal .  
\- Sur moi ? Questionna Marcus.  
\- On sait que votre femme est décédée dit la grosse. »

POV Héléna

On arriva au siège des Altruistes, c'est un bureau modeste avec un bureau en bois et une chaise basique de bureau. Et de vieux meubles en fer ,pour classer les dossiers.  
« Bonjour, je suis Marcus Eaton, le leader des Altruistes.  
\- La grosse, que sais-tu sur les Altruistes ? Demanda Eric.  
Marcus fut étonné de ce nom.  
Les Altruistes dirigent le gouvernement,seuls. Ils aident les sans-faction. Pour eux, l'opulence est mal répondis-je  
\- Sur moi ? Questionna Marcus.  
\- On sait que votre femme est décédée dis-je. »  
Je sentis qu'il ne fallait pas que je parle de la fausse mort d'Evelyn Eaton , de Quatre et du fait qu'ils les battaient . Je ne savais pas ce qui était vrai et faux pas rapport aux livres.

POV Eric 

Une heure après, on quitta le quartier des Altruistes,pour celui des Fraternels . On avait environ 45 minutes de train .

Johanna, nous accueillit chez elle.  
« Bonjour je suis Johanna dit-il d'une voix toute douce.  
\- Bonjour dirent les filles.  
\- La grosse que sais-tu sur les Fraternels ?  
\- On sait que cee sont eux, qui permettent à toutes les factions de se nourrir. Il n'y a pas de leader,chacun décision est prise en commun . »

Je vis la grosse émerveillée devant le paysage, contrairement aux trois autres. Moi non plus, je n'aimais pas la campagne,je préférais la ville et le béton. 

Ensuite, on se rendit, à notre dernier point de rendez-vous, où je larguais les deux faignantes. J'ouvris mon sac à dos.   
« Vous voulez manger quoi ? J'ai 3 sandwich jambon-beurre, deux poulet dis-je sèchement  
Elles me regardèrent sans oser répondre.  
\- Si vous répondez pas, vous ne mangez pas .  
\- Jambon-beurre répondit l'une des faignantes  
\- Deux répondit l'autre .  
\- Jambon-beurre aussi dit Livia. »  
Aucune n'avait demandé son avis à la grosse . Je leur balançais leur sandwich, leur bouteille et leur pomme .

Je vis Livia et la grosse couper leur sandwich en deux, et se donner un bout chacune . De la grosse,cela m'étonne pas . En fait Livia est peut-être un peu Altruiste.

Après 30 minutes, de trajet, on arriva chez les Sincères . Le leader nous accueillit dans son bureau , les meubles étaient noir et blanc .

« Bonjour , je suis Jack Kang, bienvenu à vous Rose et Ruth.  
\- Je ne comprend pas dit l'une des faignantes.  
Le leader des Sincères me regarda sans,comprendre.  
\- Eric, vous ne leur avez pas dit ?  
\- Non. Les faignantes, sois disant vous êtes des Sincères. Donc vous allez rejoindre la faction des Sincères. Si la faction considère que vous n'êtes pas non plus des Sincères, vous deviendrez des sans-faction.  
\- Pourquoi on ne peut pas rester chez les Audacieux ?  
\- Car vous êtes nulles . Soit vous allez chez les Sincères,soit vous devenez des sans-faction.  
\- D'accord répondit les deux faignantes. »

« Livia, je suis très heureuse d'avoir partagée, cette aventure avec toi . On se revoit dans un an .  
Je te souhaite que tu réussisse l'initiation . Bon courage pour les simulations dit l'une des faignantes  
\- Merci Rose .  
Comment ça se revoir dans 1 an .  
Elles s'enlacèrent . »

« Léna, tu es une personne adorable, je regrette...  
\- Ruth, ne fait pas ta faux-cul ,surtout ici chez les Sincères . Premier mensonge, tu es sure que tu vas réussir à rester dans cette faction .On s'aimait pas . Toi et Rose, vous êtes des étrangères pour moi. On s'est retrouvé ici ensemble, à cause du concours . J'ai une relation plus intéressante avec mon chat, qu'avec toi ou Rose .  
C'est quoi cette histoire de concours ?La grosse, il semblerait qu'elle se montre sincère ou menteuse en fonction des situations .   
\- Héléna s'offusqua Livia .  
Donc Héléna est son véritable nom.  
\- Quoi, Olivia, c'est vrai, elles m'aiment pas , je les aime pas . Je ne savais pas que tu étais amie avec elle .  
\- De la diplomatie dit Livia.  
\- Diplomatie égal mensonge . Autant se dire nos quatre vérités en face , avant qu'on se sépare.  
Vous en pensez quoi ?  
\- Tu veux savoir ce que je pense de toi.  
\- Je t'écoute Rose .  
\- Sous tes airs de sainte-nitouche et de fille fragile . Tu es une vraie salope et tu n'hésiterais pas à écraser la concurrence pour réussir . Pourquoi, ne pas nous avoir aidée pendant l'initiation ?  
\- Vous m'avez pris, pour une Altruistes ou quoi ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi, j'aiderai des filles qui s'en foutaient .   
\- Livia méfie-toi dit Rose.  
\- Cela veut dire quoi s'énerva Héléna . »

On sentait qu'elles allaient se battre. Personnellement, j'aurais bien vu , la grosse mettre une raclée à l'une des faignantes. Mais on était chez les Sincères .  
« Stop ! Hurlais-je froidement  
Elles s'arrêtèrent immédiatement  
\- Livia, Léna, on y va ! Merci Jack Kang.  
\- Au revoir mesdemoiselles, Eric dit le leader des Erudits. »

Dans le train, qui nous ramenait jusqu'au siège des Audacieux, c'était silencieux .

Il était 14h30, elle n'avait pas raté beaucoup de l'entrainement. En descendant du train, je pris par le bras, la grosse,elle eut un mouvement de recul.  
« Livia va à l'entrainement. La grosse dans, tu viens avec moi dans mon bureau.

Arrivée à mon bureau, je la laissais passer, et je refermais,la porte derrière moi.  
« Assis-toi .  
Je pris place sur mon siège .  
\- Je sais que tu as menti à Jeanine . Les livres parlent de l'initiation Tris et Quatre.  
\- C'est toi qui as dit à Jeanine, que le livre était basé sur toi. Je me suis servi des éléments que Jeanine m'a fourni pour mentir . On m'a dit un jour, pour que ton mensonge paraisse vrai, mets de la vérité dedans .   
\- Pourquoi avoir menti ?  
\- Mon instinct de survie . Je savais que si je disais la vérité, Jeanine se servirait, de nous comme cobaye. Vrai ou faux , Eric?  
\- En effet . Je me suis trompé sur toi, tu es une vrai Audacieuse. Ruth et Rose ont raison, tu n'es pas une fille faible, bien au contraire tu es une fille forte .  
\- Je suis les deux rétorquai la grosse .  
\- Tu sais,pour moi,c'est une qualité, l'ambition, d'écraser la concurrence . Vous êtes en compétition .  
\- Tu as raison, l'ambition c'est important, mais pas au détriment des autres . Je ne veux pas être une Audacieuse, si je dois perdre l'amitié de Livia .  
\- C'est bon, j'ai fini, tu peux rejoindre le cours de Quatre.  
\- Au revoir.  
\- Au revoir. »

J'avais fais exprès de lui poser aucune question sur Tris et Quatre . Pour l'instant, je ne serai pas certain si ses paroles sont vrai ou fausses . Il faut que je gagne sa confiance, je ne sais pas encore comment . En la séduisant peut-être .

POV Quatre

Je vis Livia et Léna revernirent, de leur visite des faction. Mais pas Rose et Ruth . Livia me dit qu'elles ont été transférées chez les Sincères . 

Je me dirigeais, vers le bureau d'Eric, pour avoir une explication . Je frappais à la porte de son bureau.  
« Entrez dit Eric .  
Il leva la tête, une seconde,pour me voir et se remit à remplir des papiers.  
\- Livia m'a dit que Rose et Ruth étaient transférées chez les Sincères .  
\- Elle ne sait pas tenir sa langue celle-là. Oui, les faignantes sont chez les Sincères.  
\- Elle s'appellent Rose et Ruth m'énervais-je.  
\- Le prénom n'a plus importance,maintenant .  
Eric remplissait toujours ses papiers,sans me regarder.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Tu aurais préféré qu'elle finisse,sans-faction,dans 1 semaine, après l'épreuve du drapeau ricana Eric.  
\- Non,mais...  
\- C'est filles étaient une perte de temps,pour la faction. Concentre toi, plutôt sur des novices qui en vaut la peine, comme la grosse.  
\- Elle s'appelle Léna répliquais-je.  
\- Peu importe .  
\- D'ailleurs, pourquoi, tu as suivi,l'une de mes recommandation, ce n'est pas arrivé,depuis que tu occupes,le poste de leader?  
\- Tu as raison,cette fille a du potentielle, pour devenir une Audacieuse, peut-être même première. En tant que leader des novices,c'est mon rôle de recruter les meilleurs soldats. »

Notre entretien était terminé, il me congédiait sans un mot . Je partit en claquant la porte. Eric avait réussi à me mettre hors de moi .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le chapitre 6 est terminé . On commence a voir le caractère de Léna .
> 
> Dans le prochain chapitre ce sera le premier entraînement personnel de Quatre. On découvrira l'un des deux secrets de Léna. Normalement ce sera un chapitre Léna/Quatre . Sauf si je change d'avis au cours de l'écriture . (Donc Désolé pas d'Eric !!!^^). Publication dimanche


	7. chapitre 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Message auteur : Ce chapitre sera essentiellement du POV Léna et Quatre. Il y a un petit POV Tris . En fait j'avais dit qu'il y aurait pas de POV Eric, mais il y a un petit POV à la fin.
> 
> Ce chapitre révélera l'un des deux secrets de Léna .

POV Léna 

Le matin , Quatre et moi, nous allons dans la salle d’entraînement.  
« Léna, viens , on va se mettre là-bas dit Quatre.  
\- Oui . »

Eric arriva à ce moment là, dans la pièce . Ma meilleure amie, le regardait encore comme un dieu . Si elle pouvait, elle lui construirait un monument . Il lui demanderait de baiser ses pieds, elle le ferait . Je suis sûr qu'il claquerait des doigts, il trouverai les mots, pour la remettre dans son lit . Livia irait direct, malgré tout le mal qu'il lui a fait . Mon amie a perdu toute fierté . Si c'était perdre toute indépendance, son identité propre ; aimer quelqu'un, je ne voulais jamais connaître cela .

Je suivais Quatre à l'autre bout de la pièce . 

« Léna, aujourd'hui cela va être surtout pour voir ton niveau au combat, si tu battais contre un Audacieux natifs . Et essayer de commencer à améliorer ta technique au niveaux des lancers de couteaux et des tirs avec armes à feu .  
\- OK. »

Mon instructeur et moi, on se mit en position de combat . Je lui lança un premier coup de poing, mais il arrêta avec une facilité déconcertante . J’enchaînais coup de poing , coups pieds, plusieurs techniques apprises, mais Quatre les para, je ne le frôlais même pas un peu .

Toute la matinée , j’enchaînai combat rapprochés et combat avec le punching-ball . Eric était venu plusieurs fois , nous voir ,sans dire un mot .

Livia avait finit l’entraînement depuis plusieurs minutes . Elle nous observait Quatre et moi .

« C'est bon pour ce matin, Léna, tu peux aller manger dit mon instructeur.  
\- Merci à toute à l'heure . »

Livia et moi, on s'attabla, à une table un peu à l'écart , comme d'habitude . On n'arrivait pas à s'intégrer parmi les Audacieux et plus particulièrement les novices qu'ils soient transferts ou natifs .  
Livia avait prit du poulet frites avec trois tonnes de sauces . En dessert un moelleux au chocolat. J'étais dégoûtée,mon amie, pouvait manger ce qu'elle voulait, elle ne prenait pas un gramme . Moi je pris du saumon avec des tagliatelle. En dessert une pomme .

Peter et quelques natifs viennent se joindre à nous .  
« Alors comme ça la grosse tu viens te joindre à nous .  
\- Je m'appelle Léna, du con .  
\- Ah bon, je croyais que c'était ton véritable nom.  
\- Et toi le tiens, c'est comment ? Dick .   
\- Prépares toi à pleurer ta mère . Avec les transfert c'était les vacances,là tu vas comprendre ta douleur  
\- T'inquiète pas pour moi, la douleur je connais .  
Peter se tourna vers Livia.  
\- Si tu veux ma belle, on peut se voir après l’entraînement. Je pourrais te consoler, maintenant qu'Eric t'as jeter .  
\- T'as l'habitude d'avoir les restes d'Eric dit cyniquement mon amie.  
\- Tu verras j'arriverais à te le faire oublier .  
\- Désolé mais quand on a goûter du caviar, on ne se contente plus de foie gras .  
\- Et toi la grosse, tu veux qu'on se voit après l’entraînement ?  
\- Désolé, moi je ne suis pas un second choix.  
\- Tu n'es pas un choix, du tout . Je suis sûr que tu es vierge .  
\- Livia, je me trompe pas, il m'a proposé de sortir.  
\- Toute a fait.   
Peter quitta la table suivi de ses acolytes .  
\- Léna tu devrais faire attention , tu vas te retrouver avec Peter et ses potes après. Même si je suis heureuse que tu t'affirmes dit ma meilleure amie .  
\- Promis . »

POV Quatre

J'étais à la table derrière, celle de Livia et Léna . Quand je vis Peter et ses trois amis : Yann, Ronan et Fabien se ramener à la table des filles . Je me tenais en alerte, prêt à intervenir si besoin .  
\- T'inquiète pas pour moi, la douleur je connais rétorqua Léna.  
Est ce que Léna, comme moi, son père l'aurait battu ? C'est pour ça qu'elle a des réactions assez excessive, dès que j'ai dû la toucher pour l’entraînement . Et qu'elle sois aussi introvertie . Je n'ai jamais vu aucune marques, mais bon ses vêtements sont assez long, pour cacher toutes marques de sévices si elles existent .

Bien sûr toutes les factions, sont au courants des rumeurs que mon père me battait, colporter par les Érudits . Mais je n'ai jamais confirmé ou démenti . D'ailleurs aucun Audacieux ne m'a jamais franchement poser la question, ni même Christina , la meilleure amie de Tris, une ancienne Sincère. Même si je pense que la question lui brûle la langue . La faction des Audacieux a oublié que j'étais un Pète-Sec que j'étais Tobias Eaton, le fils de Marcus Eaton, leader des Altruistes . Pour eux je suis Quatre, un Audacieux comme eux .

La seule qui savait que les rumeurs étaient vrai et qui m’appelait, par mon véritable nom dans l'intimité, c'était Tris alias Béatrice Prior, ma compagne qui venait de la même faction origine que moi . Elle est arrivée deux ans après moi . Cela faisait du bien t'entendre son propre nom .  
L'après-midi on passa aux lancers de couteaux . Léna les mettait bien dans la cible, mais ses tirs étaient assez désordonné , pareil pour les tirs des armes à feu . Plus l'arme était imposante, plus les tirs n'était pas précis . Pour l'instant les transfert, on les avait fait tiré que avec des pistolet pas d'armes plus imposante style fusil à pompe ou M16.

Cette première journée, me donna un aperçu, ce qu'il fallait qu'on travaille.Mais je m'inquiétais pas, Léna aura très vite le niveau des natifs .

Le soir, Tris et moi, nous sommes au lit . Nous venions de faire l'amour . Ma compagne à sa tête et l'une de ses mains sur mon torse au niveau de mon cœur. Moi je l'enlace par la taille.  
« Tobias, quelque chose ne va pas ?  
\- Si.  
\- Ah bon, je te sens ailleurs.  
\- Ce n'étais pas bien m'inquiétais-je.  
\- Mais si c'était merveilleux, comme d'habitude.  
\- C'est à propos de Léna… je me demande si elle n'a pas été battu .  
\- Pourquoi tu penses cela ? Certes elle a un comportement introvertie, même si au fil des jours, son caractère devient plus fort . Et elle a peur des hommes.  
\- Toute à l'heure,au déjeuner, Léna a dit a Peter : T'inquiète pas pour moi, la douleur je connais   
\- Si c'est vraiment le cas, tu penses qu'elle est au courant pour toi ? Que dans leur livres, ils parlent de Marcus .  
Livia, Rose et Ruth, avant le départ des deux dernières, pour la faction des Sincères. Elles avaient fini pas nous avouer, que Tris, moi, Christina,Eric, et nous tous on étaient des personnages de fiction .   
\- Je ne sais pas, mais si c'est le cas, j'espère qu'elle se confie à moi.  
\- Comment tu vas emmener, le sujet, imagine qu'elle ne sait rien pour toi . Tu vas révéler une partie de toi . Tu as vu des traces de coups ?  
\- Non, Léna porte toujours des vêtements longs. D'ailleurs elle porte des vêtements peut être pour cacher . »

Les jours qui suivirent on commença l’entraînement personnel . J'essayais de voir, si je voyais toutes traces de coup.

POV Léna 

Le premier jour réel d’entraînement commença à 8h00. J'avais très mal dormi. Je ne savais pas à quoi m' attendre, avec l’entraînement personnel de Quatre , mais bon je préférais que cela sois Quatre, que le leader sadique . Ce dernier avait dit qu'il prendrait la relève de Quatre. J’espérais être assez bonne pour éviter les cours particuliers avec Eric et aller directement avec les natifs Audacieux .

On commença par le combat rapproché . Je lui envoyais, coup de poing, coup de pied, mais je tapais dans l'air, il évita tous les coups, par contre lui ne me ratait pas .  
« Léna, tu es plus légère que moi, il faut que tu te sert de ça, pour être plus rapide et prévoir le coups suivants.  
\- C'est la première fois, qu'on me dit que je suis légère.  
\- Je ne voulais pas te vexé.  
\- Ce n'est rien. »  
On reprit le cours, mais je ne le touchais toujours pas.

Ensuite on passa , à l’entraînement au punching-ball .  
« Léna, tu tapes, trop fort   
Quatre se glissa derrière moi, nous étions très proche . Mon corps frissonnait mais pas de désir mais de peur .   
\- Quatre s'il te plaît, peux-tu reculer ?  
\- Oui, désolé . Pourquoi as-tu aussi peur des hommes ? Questionna mon instructeur.  
\- J'ai… je n'ai pas envie d'en parler . Disons que les hommes, ne se sont pas montrer ni gentil, ni tendre dirons-nous.  
\- OK. Je vais te montrer sur le punching-ball à côté.  
\- Merci. »

Je regardais attentivement les gestes de mon instructeur.

Ensuite on passa aux lancers de couteaux et aux armes à feu : pistolet , puis fusil à pompe.  
A chaque fois, mon instructeur me montra la posture et les gestes en se plaçant devant une autre cible, pour éviter tout contact. Je le remerciais infiniment de sa gentillesse et sa compréhension.

Le second jour , je réussis à toucher 2 fois, l'Audacieux.  
« Très bien Léna, tu progresses.  
\- Merci »

Grâce au conseil , de Quatre, je me rapprochais du 10 que cela sois au lancers de couteaux ou aux armes à feu.

Le troisième jour, je progressais encore, je réussis à parer plus facilement les attaques de mon instructeur et maintenant j'étais à l'aise au combat avec tous types d'arme blanches ou à feu.

Par contre, je ne comprenais pas, en une soirée le regard de Quatre avait changé sur ma personne . Depuis 3 jours qu'avaient commencer l’entraînement , je me sentais scruter à la loupe par Quatre . Ce n'était pas des regards de désirs, en tout je ne crois pas, je ne suis pas sûr de reconnaître les signes d'un homme qui s’intéresserait à moi . Toute façon Quatre était amoureux de Tris . On dirait plutôt qu'il cherchait à percer mes secrets, et cela me mettait mal à l'aise . Mais j'essayais d'en faire abstraction et de me concentré sur l’entraînement, mais c'était difficile . J'aurais préféré d'un coup de ne pas avoir cet entraînement personnel avec mon instructeur et de me fondre parmi le groupe de novices transferts .

Le quatrième jour, je portait un t-shirt plus court que d'habitude, il s'arrêtait juste en dessous du ventre. D'habitude mes T-shirt était long et s’arrêtait sous les fesses. J'avais dû en acheter des nouveaux, sur mes trois t-shirt, deux étaient déchirés. 

Pendant le combat, par mégarde, Quatre passa sa main sous mon t-shirt., j'eus peur et je lui mis un coup de poing dans le nez .  
« Quatre, je suis désolé , pardon .  
\- Viens avec moi dit doucement Quatre.  
Il se tenait le nez .

POV Quatre

Mon premier jour réel d’entraînement personnel avec Léna commença à 8h00. Aujourd'hui, j'évaluerais son niveau.

On commença par le combat rapproché . Elle m'envoya, un coup de poing puis elle enchaîna par coup de pied, mais elle ne m’atteins pas .  
« Léna, tu es plus légère que moi, il faut que tu te sert de ça, pour être plus rapide et prévoir le coups suivants dis-je

\- C'est la première fois, qu'on me dit que je suis légère.  
\- Je ne voulais pas te vexé m'excusais-je  
\- Ce n'est rien. »  
On reprit le cours, mais elle ne me toucha toujours pas.

Ensuite on passa , à l’entraînement au punching-ball .  
« Léna, tu tapes, trop fort   
Je me glissai derrière elle, nous étions très proche . Je ne savais si je m'étais fais une idée, j'avais l'impression qu'elle avait peur . Léna me confirma quelque secondes plus tard, mon impression  
\- Quatre s'il te plaît, peux-tu reculer ? Me supplia la novice.  
\- Oui, désolé . Pourquoi as-tu aussi peur des hommes ? Lâchais-je sans réfléchir.  
Je m'en voulais la seconde suivante d'être aussi direct mais je voulais qu'elle sois sincère envers moi.   
\- J'ai… je n'ai pas envie d'en parler . Disons que les hommes, ne se sont pas montrer ni gentil, ni tendre dirons-nous.  
Je n'insistais pas  
\- OK. Je vais te montrer sur le punching-ball à côté.  
\- Merci. »

Léna suivit mes explications attentivement .

Ensuite on passa aux lancers de couteaux et aux armes à feu : pistolet , puis fusil à pompe.  
A chaque fois, je lui montrais la posture et les gestes en se plaçant devant une autre cible, pour éviter tout contact. 

Le second jour , elle réussit à m'atteindre deux fois.  
« Très bien Léna, tu progresses.  
\- Merci »

Dès le second jour, Léna a bien progresser.

Le troisième jour, elle progressa encore, elle réussit à parer, la plupart de mes attaques . Elle était aussi à l'aise avec les couteaux comme tous types d'armes à feu . J'étais fier, une vraie Audacieuse.

J'espérais que grâce a cette forte progression, elle allait pouvoir aller directement avec les natifs Audacieux. Qu'Eric ne voudrait pas lui donner des cours particuliers. Je voyais déjà son sadisme avec les novices, mais Tris et moi, on contre balançais . Mais là, laisser toute seule Léna, avec notre jeune leader Audacieux, ancien Érudit, macho, sadique ,elle ne survivrait pas .

Bien sûr, pendant ses trois jours j'essayais entrapercevoir des cicatrises révélant qu'on la battait . Mes regards étaient insistant de son point de vu, elle devait imaginer, que j'avais un regards de prédateur , comme Eric, que je la voulais dans mon lit. Cela aurait été sûrement plus simple de lui parler directement . Mais j'étais incapable de parler de Marcus , je ne voulais pas qu'on me voit faible. 

La seule personne avait qui j'avais enlever le masque c'était Tris, je lui avais montrer mon paysage des peurs . Après ça j'avais peur qu'elle me voit comme une victime, je voulais qu'elle me voit comme un homme protecteur, rassurant, fort . Un jour Tris, me dit une phrase qui restera jamais à graver dans ma mémoire : « Tobias, tu es l'homme le plus courageux, le plus sincère, le plus intelligent, le plus altruiste que je connaisse. Avec toi à mes côté, je me sens protéger. Mais je ne veux pas vivre avec un robot, un Audacieux,sans peur, sans humanité comme veut créer Eric. Je veux aussi un homme humain, qui me montre ses faiblesses et que je peux aussi rassurer, protéger. »

Le quatrième jour, je fut étonné de voir Léna vêtue d'une t-shirt d'une longueur classique, mais je ne fis aucune remarque . Encore entraînement demain et je pense que lundi, elle pourra commencer à s’entraîner avec les novices natifs Audacieux . Pour ça, il me faudrait l'accord d'Eric et cela m'énervais déjà d'avance . Toute façon, je pensa pas que je devrais argumenter, Eric n'a pas arrêter pendant trois jours de nous observer, il a vu lui même la progression de Léna.

Pendant le combat, Léna m'envoya un coup de poing dans le nez, je saignais. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi .  
« Quatre, je suis désolé , pardon s'excusa Léna  
\- Viens avec moi dis-je.  
Je me tenais le nez et on quitta la salle .

Arrivée à mon appartement, où Léna s'était excuser pendant tous le trajet.  
« Où est la trousse à pharmacie ? Questionna Léna.  
\- Dans la salle de bain, dans le petit meuble à gauche,second tiroir.  
Léna revint et me soigna .  
\- Maintenant je veux comprendre pourquoi, tu m'as frappé ?  
\- Tu as passé, ta main sous mon t-shirt par mégarde lors du combat, je n'ai pas réussi à contrôler ma peur et je t'ai frappé. Pardonne-moi.

A ce moment- là, elle se releva pour jeter les cotons et ranger la trousse a pharmacie, quand son t-shirt se souleva et révéla des cicatrices blanches, identiques au miennes. Léna revint.  
« Léna, faut que je t'avoue quelque chose . J'ai surpris ta conversation avec Peter, il y a quelques jour . Ou tu disais que la douleur tu connaissais . Et je viens de voir tes cicatrices dans le dos.   
\- C'est pour ça que tu m'observais ses derniers jours ?  
\- Oui . Est ce que ton père te battait ?  
\- Oui… Il buvait et quand il buvait ce qui arrivait...très souvent.  
La novice avait les larmes qui coulaient sur ses jouaient, elle fermaient les yeux. Elle respira et continua à me raconter.  
\- Ma mère m'enfermait dans un placard, pour pas qu'il me trouve.  
\- La mienne faisait pareil répondis-je.  
\- Un jour, il frappa tellement fort ma mère, qu'elle ne se releva pas . Ensuite, il me cherche pendant des heures,dans la maison, il finit par me retrouvé et mon calvaire commença . J'avais 6 ans. Il trouvait toujours une raison,pour me corrigé car je n'étais pas assez sage selon lui . Parce que je disais ou rien ou inversement parce que je répondais ou un regard bref. Je me cachais dans ma chambre et j'escaladais, pour avoir accès au toit . Il ne viendrai jamais me chercher là, il avait le vertige. Quand j'ai eu 13 ans, il me dit cette phrase comme a chaque fois : Je suis faible comme ma mère . Il me serra la gorge, tellement fort que je crus que j'allais mourir . Je sentis une rage de vivre en moi, je pris un couteau et je lui ai planté un couteau dans le ventre . Je sortis de la maison, pleine de sang, paniquée, une passante m'accompagna chez moi. Elle appela les policiers, les urgences. Je fus placer dans un foyer pour orphelins .  
\- Et ta mère qu'est-elle devenu ?  
\- Mon père l'avait enterré dans la jardin . Il fut condamné à 30 ans de prison.  
\- Il eut un procès ?  
\- Oui chez nous, toute personne a le droit à un procès équitable avec un avocat .  
\- C'est une bonne chose en tout cas je crois . Et donc tu es rester dans ce foyer ?  
\- Non en 3 ans j'ai enchaîner plusieurs famille d’accueil . Et l'année dernière , à 16 ans j'ai demandé mon émancipation . Cela veut dire être considéré comme une adulte. Normalement chez nous, on est considéré adulte a 18 ans.  
\- D'accord. »

Léna se remit a éclater en sanglot, je la consolais, comme je pus.

POV Tris

En arrivant chez moi, je vis mon petit-ami et une novice, enlacer. Je sentis une vive douleur dans mon cœur . Puis je vis les deux protagonistes relevés la tête en attendant la porte . Je reconnus, Léna, elle avait les yeux rougis, son nez coulait . Elle avait dû lui parler . Et Quatre me regarda avec cette tendresse. Je me traitais idiote d'avoir imaginer Tobias, avec une autre fille .

Je m'assis sur le canapé, je vis que mon amant avait du coton dans le nez, je le regardais surprise. Mais dans son regard, je lus : « Je t'expliquerais plus tard ».

Quatre, nous laissa entre filles. Léna me raconta exactement ce qu'elle venait de raconter à mon compagnon .

Au bout d'un moment, il sortit de la cuisine .  
« Léna, tu veux rester manger avec nous ? C'est simple des pâtes au beurre avec du gruyère Proposa Tobias.  
\- C'est la seule chose qu'il sait faire dis-je en souriant.  
Léna et moi, on se mit à éclater de rire . Je sentis que cela lui fit de bien, de relâcher la pression, après s'être remémorer de douloureux souvenir.  
\- Je ne veux pas vous déranger rétorqua Léna.  
\- Tu nous dérange pas du tout dis-je. »

On passa une agréable soirée avec Léna . C'était déroutant de savoir qu'une personne connaissais des choses intimes sur nous . Mais elle nous dit que c'était étrange aussi pour elle, de se retrouver en face de personne d'un roman. Elle semblait nous vouée un culte . Mais je sentis qu'elle nous disait pas tout, elle restait sur ses gardes . Quatre et moi, nous pouvons comprendre, cela étant tous les deux Divergents, on devait sans cesse faire attention que notre secret ne soit pas découvert. D'ailleurs savait-elle pour notre Divergence ?

POV Eric

Voilà quatre jours que j'observais l’entraînement personnel de Quatre, donner à Léna . Je le trouvais trop gentil avec elle. La novice semblait détester les contact physique, donc l'instructeur avait changé de méthode . Ici,on formait des Audacieux, ils devaient avoir une condition physique irréprochable bien sûr, aussi un mental en béton armé . C'est pour cela que l'épreuve des simulations comptait plus que l'épreuve physique.

Depuis que j'étais leader, j'avais décidé de pousser les novices dans le retranchement que cela sois physique ou mental. Les plus faibles n'avaient pas leur place chez les Audacieux .

Et c'est ce que j'allais enseigner à « la grosse », j'allais tester sa résistance à la douleur, mental.  
Et puis ses entraînements, me permettront de glaner des informations .

Mais si je voulais avoir ses informations, il fallait que je tempère mon côté brutal, je devais souffler le chaud et le froid. En clair être très charmeur, gentil avec elle et de l'autre côté impitoyable . Il fallait que je franchisse la muraille de méfiance qu'elle avait dresser pour gagner sa confiance .

Le cinquième j'arrivais en avance . J'attendais Quatre et Léna . Ils arrivèrent.  
« Quatre, c'est bon , je vais prendre la relève. Tu reprends l’entraînement avec les novice transfert. »  
Je voyais qu'il était fou de rage, mais il ne pouvait rien dire. Ses nombreuses rébellion contre mon autorité, lui a valu, une sanction de la part de Max, notre chef des leaders . S'ils recommençait, il deviendrait gardien de la clôture voir sans-faction, en fonction de la gravité . J'étais heureux, je tenais Quatre, mon adversaire de toujours en laisse, comme un chien .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick : Du con en anglais 
> 
> Voilà, le chapitre 7 est terminé . Dans le prochain chapitre l’entraînement personnel d'Eric et l'épreuve du drapeau


	8. chapitre 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth
> 
> Message Auteur : Voici le chapitre de l’entraînement perso d'Eric!^^ Et ce chapitre signe le retour de Livia absente lors deux deux derniers chapitre. Bonne lecture!^^
> 
> ATTENTION MINI LEMON S'APPARENTANT A UN VIOL

POV Léna

Je vis Quatre, m'adresser un regard compatissant . Eric avait un sourire diabolique, le pouvoir devait le faire encore plus bander que le sexe.

Donc, je commençais l’entraînement, avec le jeune leader Audacieux, macho, sadique, ex-Érudit, nommé : Eric . 

Je devrais au moins passer , une semaine avec lui . Les simulations commençaient aujourd'hui, mais j'étais dans le groupe 2, donc je commencerais que la semaine prochaine.

POV Eric 

Je voyais que Quatre, voulait répliquer mais il ne dit rien. J'aimais le pouvoir que j'avais sur lui . J'aimais le pouvoir , comme tout Érudit mais plus particulièrement sur mon rival de toujours .  
« Quatre interpellais-je.  
Il se retourna et il ne dit rien.  
\- Tu es attendu par Lauren aux salles de simulations.  
\- OK »

Dans le groupe 1, tous les transferts et les natifs occupants les dernières places . Dans le groupe 2, tous les autres natifs , Livia et la Grosse, ils commenceront la semaine prochaine, après l'épreuve du drapeau,qui a lieu, vendredi, soit dans deux jours . 

Les novices qui n'étaient pas en simulations continuaient l’entraînement physique . 

Si j'avais mis Livia et la grosse, dans le groupe 2, c'est pour m'occuper personnellement de leur simulation . J'avais hâte de connaître leurs peurs les plus profondes. Et comme ça je pouvais m'occuper exclusivement de l’entraînement de la grosse. Pour l'épreuve du drapeau, je séparerais les deux amies, pour voir leur niveau à chacune . J'étais heureux de mes projets à venir.

« Bon les vacances sont terminées, je vais d'apprendre ce que c'est un vrai d’entraînement d'Audacieux.  
J'enlevais mon T-shirt, je la vis suivre mon geste et reluquer mon corps.  
\- Tu aimes ce que tu vois dis-je en souriant  
\- Non mentis t-elle.  
\- Tu mens.  
\- Cela te fait bien de dire ça, en tant que ancien Érudit , tu as appris l'art de la manipulation et de déguisé le mensonge en vérité.

En quelques semaines, le chaton apeuré, que j'ai rencontré la première fois, s'était formé en tigresse. Si on m'avait dit à leur arrivée que Livia s'écraserait et la grosse me tiendrait tête, je n'y aurais jamais cru .

\- Si tu es sage, je te laisserais toucher , te faire découvrir ce que c'est la sensation de toucher un homme. Bon aller assez jouer, je vais te montrer ce qui est l’entraînement chez les Audacieux.

La grosse me donna un premier coup de pied, je l’arrêtais sans difficulté et je lui assena un coup poing dans le ventre. Je la vis serrer les dents. On se remets en position . Elle essaya de m'atteindre mais, elle ne réussit pas, je la mis sans problème à terre. Elle se releva.

On recommença plusieurs fois, elle ne me frôla même pas une fois.   
« En fait, je perds mon temps avec toi. Quatre a vraiment été trop doux avec toi . Tu n'as pas évoluer du tout. Debout faut que je rattrape le travail de ce instructeur de merde.  
\- Quatre est meilleur que toi . D'ailleurs il t'as battu à l'initiation cracha t-elle. »

Elle se releva . Donc elle et Livia savaient ça aussi que Quatre était le seul à m'avoir battu lors de l'initiation . Que j'ai perdu tous mes combats contre lui . 

Cela me fit perdre tout contrôle . Je l'attaquais, je la frappais de plus en plus fort . Elle trouva refuge contre un mur, elle se protégea avec ses mains de mes coups . Ce simple geste me fit reprendre mes esprit. Je m'accroupis, j'enlevai ses mains, elle tremblait. Je soulevais son haut, ou je vis des hématomes  
« Pardonne-moi Léna. Je n'aurais jamais du faire ça  
\- Ce n'est pas grave murmura t-elle.  
\- Ne dis jamais ça . C'est grave un homme qui frappe une femme, un enfant. … Cela t'es déjà arrivé ? Ton père ?   
Elle hocha la tête.  
\- Cela arriva souvent ?  
\- A chaque fois qu'il buvait, cela veut dire tous les jours.  
\- Ton père où est-il ? Et ta mère ?  
\- Il est en prison pour le meurtre de ma mère et de m'avoir frappé. Elle est morte sous ses coups.  
\- Toi qu'es tu devenu après ?  
\- J'ai finis dans un maison des pupilles de la nation, il appelle ça maintenant. Mais c'est un orphelinat. Ensuite, j'ai fais plusieurs familles d'accueil entre 13 et 16 ans . Et a 16 ans j'ai demandé mon émancipation.  
Nous avons un passé commun pensais-je  
\- Ton émancipation ?  
\- Pour être considéré comme une adulte,car chez nous on est considéré adulte à 18 ans.  
\- D'accord, viens je vais te soigner . »

On alla l'infirmerie, je la soignais. On échangea aucun mot, pendant que je la soignais.  
\- Léna excuse-moi encore. Je n'ai jamais frappé personne, hors d'une mission ou d'un combat me justifiai-je   
\- …  
\- Je ne comprend pas qu'une faction puisse protéger un homme qui a battu sa femme et son enfant.  
Elle ne sembla pas étonnée .  
\- Il en parle dans votre livre ?  
\- Que Marcus Eaton battait sa femme… et qu'elle est morte. Puis qu'il a battu son fils Tobias Eaton alias Quatre… oui . Ils se disent Altruistes mais c'est des conneries, il aurait dû protéger Evelyn et Tobias s'énerva la novice.  
-…  
\- Mais bon dans mon monde,c'est pareil, les voisins savaient et non jamais rien fait.  
\- Alors comment ton père a fini en prison ?  
\- Je … ne veux pas en parler.  
\- OK. »  
Même si je m'en voulais de l'avoir frapper, elle avait baisser la garde et m'avait révéler quelques informations sur elle . Dans les livres , Evelyn était morte.

On sortit, on croisa Quatre, qui devait chercher la grosse.  
« Bon la grosse, je t'attends demain à 8h00, car j'ai du travail pour te remettre à niveau si tu veux tenir la distance contre les natifs.  
\- Oui . »

POV Léna

« En fait, je perds mon temps avec toi. Quatre a vraiment été trop doux avec toi . Tu n'as pas évoluer du tout. Debout faut que je rattrape le travail de ce instructeur de merde dit Eric.  
\- Quatre est meilleur que toi . D'ailleurs il t'as battu à l'initiation crachai-je. »

Je vis Eric changé de comportement, il passa de son ironie habituel à la rage. Il me frappa . J'étais tétanisée, cela me rappelait mon père. Je me réfugiais contre un mur et je me protégeais avec mes bras, le mieux que je pouvais. Les coups s’arrêtèrent .Il s'accroupit. Il prit mes mains délicatement. Je tremblais encore de peur. Il souleva mon haut, je me raidis d’appréhension.   
« Pardonne-moi Léna. Je n'aurais jamais du faire ça  
Je fus étonnée .Il m'avait appeler par mon prénom ou plutôt mon prénom ici, il ne l'avait jamais fait. Depuis le début il m'avait appeler la grosse. Je me demande s'il s'était rendu compte.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave murmura-je.  
Pour une fois ,il semblait sincère et je voyais qu'il s'en voulait. Mon père ne s'était jamais excuser de ma frapper . Je sais que certains hommes s’excusait et recommençait. Mais Eric, je sentis qu'il ne le ferait plus jamais .  
\- Ne dis jamais ça . C'est grave un homme qui frappe une femme, un enfant. … Cela t'es déjà arrivé ? Ton père ?  
Je hochais la tête.  
\- Cela arriva souvent ?  
\- A chaque fois qu'il buvait, cela veut dire tous les jours.  
\- Ton père où est-il ? Et ta mère ?  
\- Il est en prison pour le meurtre de ma mère et de m'avoir frappé. Elle est morte sous ses coups.  
\- Toi qu'es tu devenu après ?  
\- J'ai finis dans un maison des pupilles de la nation, il appelle ça maintenant. Mais c'est un orphelinat. Ensuite, j'ai fais plusieurs familles d'accueil entre 13 et 16 ans . Et a 16 ans j'ai demandé mon émancipation.  
\- Ton émancipation ?  
\- Pour être considéré comme une adulte,car chez nous on est considéré adulte à 18 ans.  
C'était la première fois que je lui parlais et à ce moment, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sentis qu'il me comprenais pas rapport à l'orphelinat . Qu'il s'intéressait à moi réellement .  
\- D'accord, viens je vais te soigner . »

On alla l'infirmerie, il me soigna. On échangea aucun mot, pendant qu'il me soigna.  
\- Léna excuse-moi encore. Je n'ai jamais frappé personne, hors d'une mission ou d'un combat me justifiai-je   
\- …  
Je le croyais . Et ces propos suivants me le confirmait.  
\- Je ne comprend pas qu'une faction puisse protéger un homme qui a battu sa femme et son enfant.  
\- Il en parle dans votre livre ?  
\- Que Marcus Eaton battait sa femme… et qu'elle est morte. Puis qu'il a battu son fils Tobias Eaton alias Quatre… oui . Ils se disent Altruistes mais c'est des conneries, il aurait dû protéger Evelyn et Tobias m'énervais-je.  
Quand j'évoquais Evelyn Eaton, je sentis que je devais mentir,comme une alarme dans mon cerveau, qui me disais de me méfier d'Eric, que même s'il se montrait gentil, il restait un Ex-Érudit.  
-…  
\- Mais bon dans mon monde,c'est pareil, les voisins savaient et non jamais rien fait.  
\- Alors comment ton père a fini en prison ?  
\- Je … ne veux pas en parler.  
\- OK. »

On sortit, on croisa Quatre, qui devait me chercher.  
« Bon la grosse, je t'attends demain à 8h00, car j'ai du travail pour te remettre à niveau si tu veux tenir la distance contre les natifs.  
Le moment confidence était terminé   
\- Oui . »

Quatre attendit que Eric sois loin, pour me poser des questions.  
« Je me suis inquiété, quand je t'es pas vu en salle entraînement . Et là je te vois en infirmerie avec lui. Il t'as frappé ?  
\- Quatre, c'était un combat, donc oui.  
\- Montre.  
Je soulevais mon T-Shirt.  
\- Je vais le … s'énerva mon instructeur.  
\- Quatre, c'est superficiel, je ne ressens rien . J'ai connu pire .  
\- Ce n'est pas une raison .  
\- Et si je deviens une Audacieuse . Je me battrais et donc je prendrais des coups .  
\- C'est vrai.  
\- Quatre, la semaine prochaine, je vais être en simulation. C'est toi ou Tris qui me les feront passé ?  
\- Je suis désolé, c'est Eric, tout comme Livia.  
\- Livia cela la dérangera sûrement pas de se retrouver seule avec lui, même s'il verra ses peurs.  
\- Oui.  
\- Quatre, je te dois te laisser, j'ai promis à Livia de la rejoindre au salon de tatouage.  
\- Elle veut s'en faire encore un.  
\- Non, moi, j'aimerais cacher mes cicatrices,dans le dos comme toi.  
\- Tu es au courant pour ça aussi. Il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi dit-il en souriant pour cacher son mal à l'aise.  
\- Ton plat préféré ?  
\- Le hamburger-frites.  
\- Et toi ?  
\- Les sushi . C'est du poisson cru enroulé dans du riz. C'est un plat japonais. »

Je m'étais rendu au salon de tatouage, j'avais vu sur une planche un phœnix . Je pensais que cela me représentait bien . Mais je n'osais pas me déshabiller devant tout le monde et montrer mes cicatrises dans le dos. Tori m'a proposer que dès que je serai prête, de venir la voir et qu'elle me ferait une séance privée. Je remerciais infiniment la tatoueuse .

Le lendemain, j'arrivais à 8h00 pile à l’entraînement . Eric m'attendait déjà.  
« Ne traînons pas, j'ai beaucoup de boulot, pour faire de toi, une Audacieuse, la grosse  
Eric, Ex-Érudit, le leader Audacieux sadique était revenu .

On reprit le combat, en fin de journée, j'arrive à parer la plupart de ses attaques mais je n'arrive pas à lui rendre les coups .

Le lendemain cours de nouveau. Cette fois-ci je réussis à la toucher et même le mettre à terre . J'étais fière de moi.  
« Bravo, la grosse. Encore 1 ou 2 cours comme ça et tu pourras intégrer les natifs.  
\- Merci »

On se remit en position de combat. Je fis une feinte, je lui fis croire que je lançais un coup de poing, pendant qu'il l’arrêta, je lui fis une balayette et je mis à califourchon sur lui pour l'empêcher de bouger en tout cas essayer.  
« Tu t'es déjà retrouvé à califourchon sur un homme ?  
Je rougis. Il me fit basculer.  
\- Et est-ce qu'un homme s'est déjà retrouvé sur toi ?  
\- Eric, s'il te plaît.  
\- Je t'avais promis que si tu étais sage, je te ferais découvrir ce que c'est de touché un homme.  
\- Eric s'il te plaît .

Le jeune leader Audacieux prit ma main et commença à me faire parcourir son corps en commençant par son épaule droite. On se regardait .De mon autre main j'essayais de le repousser, mais il la pris et la mis au dessus de ma tête. Tout en continuant à me faire parcourir son corps.  
\- Cela te plaît  
-…  
\- Répond.  
\- Oui.  
Je sentis sous mes doigts ses muscle, le grain de sa peau parfaite et étant aussi proche, je sentais son odeur que j'adorais, je ne pouvais pas le nier. J'avais sentis l'odeur de Quatre en entraînement, mais elle ne m'avait fait aucun effet.

Eric enleva sa main sur ma main ,qui parcourait son corps et la passa sous mon débardeur.  
« Eric…  
Il m'embrassa, je n'eut pas eu le temps de lui dire d'arrêter. Au début je ne réagis pas mais très vite j'accompagnais le baiser. Cela n'avait rien d'un premier baiser tendre, non il était brutal.

J'étais pris dans tes émotions très contradictoire, le baiser était incandescent, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'arrête, on bataillait pour prendre le dessus sur l'autre. 

Mais ses caresses étaient froides, je ne supportais pas qu'il me touche. J'essayais d'enlever ma main sur mon torse,mais nous étions trop proches pour ça. Je griffais son torse, je l'entendis grogner de satisfaction. Je m'entendis gémir aussi dans sa bouche.

J'essayais du bassin de le repousser,mais nos corps en friction me fis ressentir encore deux émotions opposées, le désir et la peur de ce qui m'attendait. Je sentais son sexe gonflé contre mon bassin.

Tous se mélangeaient avec tous ses sentiments, je ressentais du désir pour cet homme mais aussi un profond dégoût. Et je ne pouvais pas faire ça vis à vis de Olivia, il était « son mec ».

POV Eric

Je pris la main de la grosse et commença à lui faire parcourir mon corps en commençant par mon épaule droite. On se regardait .Je pris son autre main et la mis au dessus de sa tête. Tout en continuant à lui faire parcourir mon corps.  
\- Cela te plaît  
-…  
Elle me regarda, je vis qu'elle avait un mélange de peur et de désir  
\- Répond.  
\- Oui.

J'enlevai ma main qui tenait sa main, qui lui faisait parcourir mon corps. Elle se débrouilla très bien, pour une vierge. Je passais sa main sous son débardeur, je la sentis se tendre de peur ou d’appréhension, je n'aurai su dire. Puis je l'embrassais, elle ne réagit pas pendant quelques secondes, puis elle prit part au baiser, en essayant de prendre le contrôle . On bataillait, elle ne se laissa pas faire.

Elle griffa mon torse, je laissa échapper un grognement de pur plaisir. Puis vu ses gémissements,elle aimait ce qui se passait entre nous. 

Pendant toute notre ébat, je sentais qu'elle essaya de me résister,tout en aimant ce qui se passait entre nous. Elle résistait sûrement par rapport à Olivia et aussi sa peur de ce qui se passait. 

Je n'avais jamais baiser de vierge, car je les trouvais trop prude. Mais son jeu d'essayer de me résister,d'essayer de prendre le contrôle alors que je sentais qu'elle voulait s'abandonner, m’excitât. Elle était très différentes des autres conquêtes comme Livia qui s'abandonnait complètement.

Je m'imaginais l'attacher et lui mettre le bandeau, comme je l'avais fait avec sa meilleure amie. Je sentis le bassin de ma partenaire onduler contre mon sexe. Et j'étais qu'un homme et mon sexe répondit favorablement au stimuli que provoquait la novice, en plus des images que me renvoyait mon cerveau.

POV Olivia

Je trouvais ça étrange, j'attendais depuis plusieurs minutes Héléna au dortoir . On devait se rendre au magasin, pour qu'on choisisse une tenue pour sortir. Surtout pour moi, je voulais être à tomber pour Eric, pour essayer de le reconquérir. Je comptais mettre le paquet, lingerie sexy et robe tout autant.

Je me dis qu'Eric avait dû la retenir plus longtemps, pour son cours, donc je me dirigeais vers la salle entraînement . En arrivant près de la salle, j'entendis des bruits suspects, je me dis qu'Eric devait être entrain de « tester », la résistance de Héléna à la douleur, et connaissant ma meilleure amie, elle encaisserait les coups.

Ce que je vis sous mes yeux me statufia sur place . Eric a califourchon sur Héléna. Au début je me dis que j'imaginais des choses que c'était simplement une prise . Sauf qu'en m'approchant Eric embrassait Héléna et elle semblait pas être dégoûter, bien au contraire elle répondait avec ardeur au baiser.

Ma meilleure amie me vit et repoussa le leader Audacieux . Le fait qu'elle me vit me ramena à la réalité et je courus , je voulais m'éloigner d'eux au plus vite . Je pleurais.

« Olivia attends ! Olivia !  
J'entendis mon amie, courir derrière moi en m’appelant. Elle m'attrape le bras et m'obligea à me retourner.  
\- Olivia ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.  
\- Ah non, tu crois ! Toi et Eric vous n'étiez pas entrain de vous embrasser ? M'énervais-je.  
\- Si, mais …  
\- Mais quoi Héléna ! Il y a des centaines d'Audacieux ici il faut que tu tapes Eric.   
\- C'est Eric qui m'a forcé.   
\- Pourtant quand il avait sa langue dans ta bouche, tu semblais apprécier, vu tes gémissements !  
\- Oui.. Non.  
\- Tu as aimer ou tu n'as pas aimer c'est simple comme question .   
\- J'ai aimé son baiser, mais pas ses caresses, je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche. J'essayais de le repousser.  
\- Si je n'étais pas arrivé, vous auriez baiser !   
\- Olivia, tu sais bien ma phobie des contacts physiques.  
\- Et bien il semblerait que tu as vaincu cette peur avec Eric. Tant mieux tu n'auras pas à la vaincre en simulation. ironisa-je .  
\- Tu crois vraiment que je me tournerai vers Eric, pour vaincre ma phobie.  
\- Qui me dit que tu as vraiment cette phobie . C'est peut être un truc pour te rendre inaccessible. Je ne te reconnais plus Héléna . Je t'es vu mentir devant tous les leaders sans ciller . En inventant que l'histoire était basé sur Eric.   
\- J'ai fais ça pour nous protéger, pour gagner du temps . Moins on leur dira de choses, plus ils nous garderont en vie .   
\- Je ne sais plus ...  
\- Olivia j'ai menti a beaucoup de personne dans ma vie, mais tu es la seule a qui je n'ai jamais menti . Eric ne m’intéresse pas du tout. Je sais que tu l'aime, mais cette histoire va te détruire. Car il ne t'aimera jamais, il n'aime que lui même.  
\- Je serai patiente .Je sais qu'il finira par m'aimer. Concernant nous deux, laisse-moi du temps, je ne sais pas si je peux encore te faire confiance. »

Je me tourna sans un regard pour mon amie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le chapitre 8 est terminé, j'attends votre avis!^^ Cela fait toujours plaisir une petite review.
> 
> Au début, je pensais inclure dans ce chapitre l'épreuve du drapeau, mais pour des raison scénaristique j'ai préféré terminer ce chapitre comme ça .
> 
> Donc le chapitre 9, il y aura l'épreuve du drapeau . Exceptionnellement , on se retrouve dans deux semaines


	9. chapitre 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à Veronica Roth
> 
> Message autrice : Je suis occupée dimanche, donc je publie aujourd'hui ce nouveau chapitre

POV Eric

Ce soir, c'était l'épreuve du drapeau, je voulais savoir comment se comportaient Livia et Léna, dans ce type de situation . Je séparerais les deux amies . Je voulais battre Quatre à cette épreuve, cela faisait deux années consécutives, que mon rival me battait .

Ce matin, c'était le dernier entraînement personnel avec la grosse . Demain, elle commencerait l’entraînement avec les natifs et les simulations .

J'attendais Léna, en tapant dans des punching- ball, il était bientôt 8h, elle ne devrait pas tarder.

La novice arriva à 8h00 pile. Je m'approchais d'elle , arrivé à sa hauteur, je commençai à lui parler.  
« Dernier jour d'entraînement, demain tu intégreras , les novices natifs.  
\- Et demain, tu nous feras passer nos simulations, avec Livia. Je suis sûr que tu éprouves du plaisir à voir nos peurs.  
\- C'est vrai. Tu as peur que je découvre que tu fantasme sur moi souris-je.  
\- Tu me confond avec Livia .  
\- Livia, sait que son amie, crache son venin par derrière.  
\- Livia, sait que je pense, de ta relation avec elle.  
\- Entre moi et Livia il n'y a plus rien. C'est trop facile avec elle, contrairement à toi, qui me résiste ; qui est une vrai combattante,une vrai Audacieuse. Ce baiser, entre nous était passionné.  
Je caressais ses lèvres avec mon pouce.

POV Léna

Ce simple geste fit rater des battements à mon cœur . Je ne pouvais pas m'aventurer sur ce terrain avec lui, il fallait que je garde la tête froide, que je contrôle se que cet homme me faisait ressentir. Si je veux que Livia me pardonne, il faut que je me tienne éloigner de « son homme ». Puis ce mec n'aura aucun un scrupule à nous tuer, quand il aura les infos. La seule chose que je dois penser, c'est à ma survie et celle de Livia.

Le leader des Audacieux enleva son doigt, pour remplacer dangereusement par ses lèvres. Je mis mon genou au niveau de son entrejambe.  
« Ne fait pas ça, sinon, je te castre.  
\- Tu n'oserais pas, tu n'es pas assez courageuse pour ça .

Je pris de l'élan et je m'apprêtais à le faire, mais Eric se recula à temps, je me retrouvai en équilibre et il me fit une balayette . Je me relevais immédiatement et nous nous mimes en position de combat.

Je lui lançais un uppercut, qu'il arrêta, il essaya de me faire de nouveau une balayette, mais je l'évitai et lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre. Eric recula, je voulus lui en donner un autre, mais il m'attrapa la jambe, je me retrouvais en déséquilibre et il me fit une balayette, je me retrouvais à terre.

On continua comme ça toute la matinée, un moment, je me retrouvais acculer, contre un mur. Sa jambes entre mes cuisses Je ne pus mon soustraire à la force d'Eric . Le jeune leader Audacieux s'approcha de mes lèvres et cette-fois-ci je ne pus empêcher le baiser. Comme l'autre fois, un vrai combat commença entre nous, pour dominer l'autre, je sentis le désir monter en moi . Quand il passa ses mains sur mon t-shirt, comme l'autre fois, le désir se transforma en dégoût. J'essayais le repousser mais il était plus fort que moi.

POV Eric 

La grosse essaya clairement de me repousser, ce que l'autre fois j'avais pris pour un désir mal assumé était en fait une peur des contact physiques.  
« En fait tu ne supportes pas les contacts physiques .  
\- Oui.  
\- Une vrai Pète-Sec, si tu veux je t'emmène chez eux, le seul contact physique que tu auras c'est de tenir la main . Si tu avais été moins coincé, je t'aurais initier au plaisir sexuel.  
\- Je perdrais ma virginité avec un mec que j'aime.  
\- Tu peux encore attendre longtemps, la grosse. Bon allez, on va voir comment se débrouille, la belle Livia. »

En arrivant, je vis Livia et Robyn se battent. Cette dernière étaient entrain de battre, Livia. L'amie de la grosse était au sol et reculait.  
« - Stop ! Stop ! C'est bon . »  
Je m'approchais d'elle et lui tendait la main.

POV Livia

« Non Livia ! Cria Léna.  
Je me souvenais de la scène du film « Divergente », où après que Christina abandonna le combat, Eric l'avait aidé à se relever avant de la jeter dans la fosse.Il l'avait obligé à se suspendre . Si elle réussissait, elle restait chez les Audacieux, si elle abandonnait, elle finissait sans-faction,si elle lâchait, elle mourrait .

Je me reculais d'Eric et pour la première fois, je pris peur face à mon amant , je pris conscience du danger qu'il représentait .   
« Non c'est bon je vais me débrouiller seule.  
Le leader Audacieux se dirigea vers Léna qui prit peur aussi et se mit à courir mais Eric la rattrapa en lui tordant le bras. Il la plaqua contre son torse.  
« Tu m'explique ! S'énerva Eric.  
\- J'ai voulu protéger Livia contre toi .  
\- Je voulais l'aider à se relever .  
\- Mais bien sûr, depuis quand tu es Altruiste ! Tu aurais fais la même chose avec Livia que tu as fait avec Christina .  
\- Avec Christina ? Dit Eric surpris.  
\- Quand Christina a abandonné au combat, tu l'as aidé à se relever . Et ensuite tu l'as accompagné près de la fosse, en faisant croire que tu t'inquiétais pour elle . Et tu la jeter dans le précipice . Tu as obligé à Christina a s'accrocher . Tu lui as dis que si elle tenait, tu oublierais sa lâcheté. Si elle lâchais, elle mourait. Si elle abandonnait tu la ferais devenir sans-faction . Cette version est la version du film. Dans le livre, tu l'obliges à passer par dessus la rambarde.  
\- Écoute tu as vraiment un problème avec la réalité ou la fiction . Étant ancien Érudit, je vais t'expliquer un truc, un roman, c'est un univers fiction . Une biographie, une autobiographie,les faits son réels . Jamais, je risquerais la vie d'un novice , en le jetant au bord du précipice. Le comportement est aussi noter dans le classement, si je considère que les novices sont pas aptes, je leur fait perdre des points dans le classement, pour qu'ils se retrouve en bas . Et dégage . Mon but est de poussé les novices dans leur retranchement, pour qu'ils se dépassent que cela soit sur le plan physique ou mental, car nous sommes en guerre contre les sans-factions qui protègent la grande menace : Les Divergents . Et petite parenthèse, Christina n'a jamais abandonné, et dans les deux étapes, elle était dans les 10 première .  
\- Écoute ...je …  
\- Je ne veux pas t'entendre. Tu commenceras cet après-midi, l’entraînement des natifs, je ne veux pas te voir de la journée.  
\- Mais …  
\- N'oublie pas le comportement est noté la grosse. Va manger, il est l'heure. Les autres aussi . Livia tu restes ici ! »

Je vis quelque chose entre Eric et Léna, que j'avais jamais vu entre eux, une tension sexuelle. Il était hors de question que Léna, me vole Eric . Si j'étais honnête avec moi, mon amie était devenue une rivale potentielle, l’entraînement lui avais fait perdre ses kilos en trop, sans lui enlever ses formes. Si elle s'habillait mieux, elle deviendrait magnifique.

Je m'approchais apeurée de mon amant, je le sentais encore en colère, contre Léna. Je posais ma main sur son torse pour le calmer . Il l'enleva.  
« Comment tu oses me toucher dit Eric.  
\- Tu es mon amant.  
\- Ton amant ? Cela fait des semaines que tu m’intéresse plus. Par contre Léna, le devient, d'ailleurs ton amie, m'a encore embrasser et on a faillit baiser dans la salle entraînement.  
\- Tu mens. Léna a peur des contacts physique.  
\- C'est elle qui te ment .D'ailleurs quand je lui ai dit qu'elle fantasmais sur moi . Elle a rétorqué que je la confondais avec toi . Elle ne semble pas avoir t'estime pour toi. Si tu veux retrouver mes faveurs, réussis l'épreuve du drapeau ce soir .  
Je pleurais à cause de la trahison de ma meilleure amie.  
\- Une Audacieuse ne pleure pas dit le leader. »  
Puis il partit en me laissant seule .

POV Eric

Comme dit le dicton, diviser pour mieux régner . Elle ne forme plus un bloc, ce sera plus facile de les manipuler .

Par contre, ce qu'elles ont dit au sujet de Christina était faux . Cela remet en cause la Divergence que je supposais de Tris et Quatre .

C'est vrai, que Léna me tienne tête, me résiste quand on s'embrasse, cela m'attire mais ce côté frigide me repousse . D'un côté initier une vierge, pour être intéressant . Et si Léna succombe, c'est la fin de l'amitié entre Léna et Livia. 

Si je veux que Léna tombe dans mes bras, il va falloir, que je me montre « gentil » et « attentionné » , lui offrir des cadeaux , cela marche avec toute les filles .

POV Léna 

Je vis Livia rentrer dans le réfectoire, elle cherche une place. Puis se décider à venir s'asseoir en face de moi.  
« Eric, te voulais quoi ? Demandai-je.  
\- Toi, ne m'adresse plus la parole.  
Quatre, Tris, Christina et Will regardaient mon amie.  
\- Je peux savoir ce que je t'es fait.  
\- Eric m'a dit que tu l'avais embrassé.  
\- N'importe quoi, il délire, ce mec est un menteur .  
\- Vous irez bien ensemble alors, car le mensonge cela te connaît Héléna .  
\- J'ai pas eu le choix ! Je n'ai pas été élever avec une cuillère argent dans la bouche.  
\- Oh le pauvre orpheline.  
Livia quitta la table et alla s'installer avec Peter et sa bande. »

Je quittais le réfectoire et aller m'isoler pour pleurer . Je voulais remonter le temps avant Eric, cette aventure. 

L'après-midi j'allais dans la salle entraînement des natifs. Il me regardaient, tous, je me sentais mal à l'aise . Je me mis à l'écart des autres. Une femme avec de long cheveux châtain s'approcha de moi, ainsi qu'un jeune homme noir  
« Bonjour, je suis Lauren. Bienvenue parmi les natifs dit la femme chaleureusement.  
\- Je suis Uriah.  
\- Je suis Léna. Merci. »  
Puis les instructeurs partirent.

Ensuite une novice native qui ressemblait à Rihanna à la période « Umbrella », arriva.  
« Salut, je suis Serena.  
L'Audacieuse avait un piercing à la langue et un autre au nombril . Elle avaient un tatouage dans le cou, un sur chaque bras, un sur la clavicule .  
\- Léna.  
\- Tu es impressionnante , pour une fille de l'autre côté du mur.  
\- Je dois le prendre comment ?  
\- Comme un compliment. »

Serena me parla, sans me poser aucune question, c'était bien, je n'avais pas envie de parler de moi .

Eric rentra dans la salle et s'arrêta derrière nous.  
« Les deux nouvelles amies sur le ring dit cyniquement le leader Audacieux. »

Serena et moi on se mit sur le ring . La novice native sautilla et m'envoya un premier coup de pied dans le ventre, je reculais lui attrapa le pied, elle chuta. Puis je lui envoya un coup de poing, elle recula et me fit une clé de bras et elle me donna des coups de poing dans le ventre. Je serrais les dents. Je l'attrapa par la taille . On chuta. Serena était plus musclé que moi, elle réussit sans mal à se mettre au dessus de moi.  
« Désolé me chuchota t-elle.  
\- Vas y dis-je »  
Elle m'assena plusieurs coups de poing dans le visage.  
\- C'est bon Serena . Ne tue pas la nouvelle dès le premier jour chez les natifs dit cyniquement Eric. »

A la fin du cours, ma nouvelle amie, me conduisit à l'infirmerie .  
« Je suis désolé, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Sinon Eric aurait fait de moi une sans-faction. Comme je refuse de respecter les nouvelles règles d'Eric, il m'a menacer de me faire perdre des points.  
\- Je ne t'en veux pas. Puis t'inquiète j'encaisse bien.  
\- J'ai vu ça. Tu savais te battre avant ?  
\- Un mec, Alex mon ancien colocataire l'année dernière, m'a appris à me battre. Il est professeur de d'art martiaux .  
\- Pourquoi, il est partit ?  
\- Oui, il a rencontré une Australienne et il partit vivre avec elle, en Australie.  
\- Tu étais amoureuse ?  
\- Non, mais Livia, disait qu'il l'était de moi .  
\- Il ressemblait à quoi ?   
\- Il ressemblait à Quatre, sauf qu'il était aussi tatoué et percé qu'Eric .  
\- Et Eric ?  
\- Quoi Eric ?  
\- Tu le trouve pas mignon .  
\- Il est avec Livia.  
\- Eric n'est avec personne . Cette nuit j'étais avec lui . Ta copine Livia n'arrivera jamais à le rendre fidèle . Mais je pense que comme tout le monde, il le deviendra, le jour, où il sera amoureux.  
\- Tu l'aimes toi ?  
\- Non, je préfère Will, son frère, mais il est avec Christina .  
\- Will est le frère d'Eric ?  
\- Tu ne le savais pas ?  
\- Non, je savais juste qu'ils venaient tous les deux des Érudits.  
\- Rassure-moi Jeanine n'est pas leur mère ?  
\- Non. »  
Eh bien Veronica Roth a omis ces détails dans le livre.

Le soir après le repas, Lauren et Quatre ordonnèrent à tous les novices, de venir chercher leur tenue de combats . Elles se composèrent . D'un pantalon militaire avec des poches, un t-shirt à manche longue, un gilet part-balle, une veste et une paire de rangers. Puis Quatre, nous accompagna au train . Eric était déjà dedans . Le train roulait à vive allure . J'avais hâte de voir si le lieu de l'épreuve du drapeau ressemblait au film . Livia le semblait aussi, mais elle ne me regarde pas, elle parlait avec Peter . Et moi je répondais à demi-mot à Serena. J'étais triste, je sentais que j'avais perdue mon amie.

POV Eric 

Novices ! Écoutez moi . Ce soir c'est l'épreuve du drapeau . Quatre et moi on sera les chef d' équipe. Votre but sera de vous emparez du drapeau de l'adversaire . Ce test sert à voir votre esprit d'équipe. En tant que soldat, on doit pouvoir compter sur ses partenaires, en mission . Ce sont eux qui peuvent vous sauvez la vie . Alors je commence . La grosse dis-je.  
\- Mathieu dit Quatre.  
\- Serena.  
\- Lucie  
\- Peter dis-je  
\- Yvan  
\- Dick  
\- Mark  
\- Emmett  
\- Livia  
\- Alice

POV Léna

Quatre et Eric nous distribuaient des armes . Elle ressemblaient à des armes de paintball, où m'avaient emmener Alex une fois .

J'étais sûr qu'Eric m'avait choisit pour mettre encore plus la merde entre Livia et moi . Et surtout de ne pas l'avoir choisit.

On arriva dans un endroit avec des immeubles délabrés, cela devaient une rue commerçante avant. Et il y avait même la fameuse grande roue du film .   
« Éteignez vos lumières. J'attends vos suggestion dit Eric.  
Cela parlait dans tous les sens.  
\- Je pense… qu'il faudrait mettre le drapeau... dans un endroit en hauteur avec peu d'entrée, comme le cloché en face  
\- Léna parle. En plus son idée est pas con dit Serena.  
\- Cela va pas être une étrangère qui va diriger dit Peter.  
Dans cette réalité, Peter est un natif et non un Transfert Sincère comme dans les livres de Veronica Roth.  
\- Laisse-moi deviner toi tu fonces dans le tas dit Serena.  
Eric attendait en se tournant les pouces .  
\- Bon si vous prenez pas une décision rapidement je vous fais tous devenir des sans-faction.  
\- C'est quoi ton idée ? Demanda Emmett.  
\- Il faudrait planquer, le drapeau dans le cloché en face, c'est un endroit en hauteur et peu d'entrée. Donc pas besoin de beaucoup de personne pour le surveillé. Et comme ça on verra aussi leur drapeau et leur venu . Le reste de l'équipe va à la recherche du drapeau dis-je  
\- Idée brillante. Peter et Dick Alice. La grosse avec moi. Serena et Emmett ensemble dit le leader des Audacieux. »

Grâce aux informations de l'équipe du « drapeau », on savait où était le drapeau de l'équipe adverse. Moi et Eric on couvrait le nord ouest . Les autres le nord est.

Avec Eric on avançait doucement, on était proches. Quand on subit une attaques violente, on dû se réfugier derrière le mur.  
« Vas-y je te couvre dit Eric. »  
J'avançais, je montais des escaliers. J'étais à quelques mètres du drapeau quand Livia apparu devant moi.  
\- Tu as ce que tu veux, tu as Eric.  
\- Il fait ça pour détruire notre amitié .  
\- Laisse-moi gagner, sinon Eric ne voudra plus de moi.  
\- Tu mérites mieux qu'Eric.  
Je n'avais pas vu Serena qui tira sur Livia, on s’empara du drapeau »

On sautaient partout, l'équipe adverse vient nous féliciter . Les Audacieux me portèrent.  
« Félicitation . J'ai entendu dire que le plan venait de toi dit Quatre.  
J'étais heureuse d'avoir un compliment de mon « grand frère.  
\- Eh oui, que veux tu , une vrai Audacieuse avec des neurones dit Eric.

Arrivée au train, je ne vis pas Livia.  
« Où est Livia dis-je.  
Quatre scanna les novices mais la trouva pas. On finit par trouver Livia sur la grande roue.  
\- Que fait-elle la-haut dit Eric exaspéré.  
\- C'est de ta faute, tu lui a dis que si elle gagnait pas, tu voulais plus d'elle.  
\- C'est vrai et alors ?  
\- Elle t'aime. Pour comprendre ce concept faudrait que tu es un cœur.  
\- Quatre va la chercher dit Eric.  
Je savais que Quatre avait peur du vide mais il ne montra rien.  
\- C'est toi le leader des Audacieux, c'est à toi d'aller la chercher dit Quatre.  
\- Vous battez pas j'y vais. »  
J'enlevais l'arme en bandoulière, ma veste et le gilet par balle  
\- Tu n'as peur du vide la grosse ? Demanda cyniquement Eric.  
\- Non, mais Livia si .  
\- Hâte de découvrir tes peurs demain. »  
Je tremblais qu'Eric découvre mes peurs . Je commençais mon ascension. 

POV Livia

Quatre et Eric nous distribuaient des armes qui ressemblaient plus à des jouets que des armes, mais qui pesait leur poids

Eric choisit Léna et sa nouvelle amie . C'était pour me tester . Il fallait que je réussisse l'épreuve du drapeau, pour retrouver les bonnes grâces d'Eric

On arriva dans un endroit avec des immeubles délabrés, cela devaient une rue commerçante avant. Et il y avait même la fameuse grande roue du film .   
« Éteignez vos lumières. J'attends votre plan dit Quatre.  
Je n'écoutais pas, je ne proposais rien. Je n'avais aucune idée de plan d'attaque. Je fus chargé de défendre la drapeau, qui se trouvait dans une maison délabrée.

J'étais seule à surveiller, le drapeau, je tirais sur les adversaire qui approchait. Puis j'entendis des pas, je me cachais, pour surprendre l'adversaire, quand je reconnus Léna.

\- Tu as ce que tu veux, tu as Eric dis-je  
\- Il fait ça pour détruire notre amitié .  
\- Laisse-moi gagner, sinon Eric ne voudra plus de moi.  
\- Tu mérites mieux qu'Eric.  
Je sentis qu'on me tira dans le dos.

Les Audacieux sautèrent partout, personne ne fit attention à moi . Je décidais de monter sur le grande roue, je voulais montrer que j'étais digne du leader des Audacieux.

Je les entendis s'éloigner, je pris peur. Je voulus redescendre, mais ma peur me paralysa.

Puis j'entendis des murmures et j'entendis quelqu'un monter . Je reconnus mon amie.  
Elle se mis à califourchon sur une barre en face de moi  
« Que fais-tu ici!M'énervais-je.  
\- Je viens te chercher.  
\- Et Eric ? Dis-je pleine espoir.  
\- Quand tu comprendrais, que ce mec se sert de toi, juste pour te baiser . Et obtenir des infos.  
\- Tu me traites idiote .  
\- Je dis juste que le Eric d'ici est comme des les livres, intelligent et dangereux. N'oublie pas qu'il vient des Érudits . Et si comme dans le livre « Quatre » il travaille pour Jeanine, qui l'a placer au poste de leader . Pour Jeanine, on doit être l'attraction du moment . Il faut qu'on se sert les coudes et qu'on en disent le moins possible .  
\- Et si Eric était parti des Érudits pour une autre raison et qu'il déteste Jeanine . Que le livre était faux comme pour Christina ?  
\- C'est bien ça le problème, on ne sait pas ce qui est vrai ou non . Demain au simulation, il va falloir, nous aider de ce qu'on sait dans les livres ou films.  
\- Je suivrais ton conseil mais nous sommes plus amies . Toute façon tu sembles bien entendre avec la native . »

On descendit doucement , Léna était devant moi où cas où que je tombe.  
« Tu vas bien ? Demanda Quatre.  
\- Oui merci.   
\- La prochaine que tu prends pour une Audacieuse vas jusqu'au bout dit Eric. »

Le lendemain aux simulations, après plusieurs heures attentes, il ne restait que plus que Léna et moi. On ne se parlait pas .  
« Livia dit Eric »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà ce chapitre est terminé!^^ Dans le prochain les simulations des filles .  
> On se retrouve dimanche de la semaine prochaine pour la suite

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà le premier chapitre est terminé .J'espère que cette aventure vous plaira et que vous suivrez nos deux héroïnes . J'aimerais avoir votre avis. Je publierai un chapitre tous les dimanche


End file.
